Faethful
by rainbowwriters
Summary: Set directly after episode 2:21 following an AU path - It's time for Bo and her friends to win the war.   NB This story is the first in a Bo/ Lauren centric Lost Girl series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter One** by: The Rainbowwriters

Bo cringed as she surveyed the way that Vex had literally moved into her bedroom as if it was his hotel room or some other semi permanent abode. Most of her wardrobe had been scattered around the room, books and CD's added to the mix. She instantly regretted giving him reign over it while he stayed at her place for the upcoming war. She knew her decision had stemmed mostly from her need to keep him safe and focused on the war, getting him away from the distraction of the Red Caps had been bad enough and she was sure the Morrigan wasn't going to keep her temper for long.

"Vex!" She moved to the bed and slapped his leg, making him take off the earphones he was using while he enjoyed a hot towel over his face. "I have to go out, and I need you to stay put and be good, can you do that?"

"I'm always good, some times I'm better." The Mesmer tucked his hands behind his head and deliberately didn't adjust Bo's kimono which had slipped open slightly giving the succubus entirely too much of a view of his upper thighs. "But shouldn't you be sleeping? Resting up for the big fight, I'm warming up the bed." His eyes looked over the tight fitting red baby doll t-shirt, paired with an outer layer of a tailored cropped military jacket. A two inch patch of toned stomach was visible just above her usual skin hugging leather pants.

"I'm doing what I need to do, which right now involves going out." She fixed him eye to eye, purposely not giving a reaction to his state of undress or his appraisal of her outfit. "So stay put and stay away from Kenzi. She's gone to bed."

"What? I don't get to play with the kitty?" Vex sat up further crossing his legs and tucking the kimono between his legs with a disappointed frown.

"If you don't behave you won't have to worry about the Garuda because I will cut off both your arms and you'll never make anyone do anything again." She fixed him with a steely glare.

"You know you were a lot more fun before the Garuda made you so serious." Vex pouted. "It could be the last night of her little human life, shouldn't she have a little fun? I'd make it fun."

"Stay in this room." Bo growled at him.

"Fine fine, but don't expect heroics from me if the Morrigan comes looking for blood, I'm running and throwing Kitty parts as breadcrumbs." He made clear, reaching out to pick up the head phones he had discarded.

"You are so..." Bo gave a snort and then turned leaving the clubhouse.

- x -

For the second time that day, Bo moved through the open door into Lauren's condo to see the blonde's head bent over a microscope as her hand made notes periodically. For a moment she hovered in the doorway, not wanting to breech the space inside as she watched the doctor working so diligently. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light the intense spot over the work desk gave to the large main room.

Dr. Lewis was wearing her professional uniform of a tailored white dress shirt, the sleeves neatly folded up to her elbows while the buttons were undone to just expose the briefest idea of cleavage.

"Lauren." Bo finally announced her presence in a soft tone.

"Bo?" The blonde's head came up instantly, her features creased with a soft frown. Brown eyes quickly scanned the brunette's body for wounds or signs of distress as on instinct she pushed her body up out of her chair. "What's wrong? It's so late." She stepped out around her desk assessing that everything about Bo's outfit and even the slight curl in her long hair highlighted that nothing was physically wrong with her.

"Nothing is wrong." Bo shook her head watching her every move. "I just wanted to check in."

"Of course." Lauren stopped and backtracked a little, suddenly not sure what to do with her hands.

"Because tomorrow we start the war, and though I want to believe that everything will be okay, we both know there is no guarantees." Bo's voice was filled with emotion as she thought of both Nadia, Ciara and Lachlan, who had already been lost.

Lauren paused for a moment and then moved to close some of the gap between them.

"I believe in you." She said looking into brown eyes with a look of complete honest faith filling her eyes and face.

"I believe in you." Bo stepped closer to her. "You are stronger then anyone I've ever known. You have never given up on me, and I couldn't do any of this without you. I want you to know that, to believe in how much I need you."

Lauren took a deep visibly shaky breath, obviously emotionally touched by Bo's words and sentiment.

"I did it." She said in a whisper before taking a step backwards away from the succubus and moving off towards the desk behind her. "I didn't tell you earlier at the Dal, it wasn't the time or the place, and I still had tests to do but..." She paused and picked up a slender vial from a test tube holder near the microscope. "It's stable." She gave a slim tired smile.

"I knew you would do it." Bo said with an expression of extreme pride as she walked closer to see that the substance was vaguely still like what she'd seen when Lauren had first shown her the naga's venom but now it was an even consistency rather than looking 'lumpy'. She reached up and put her hand over Lauren's, feeling the tingle of electricity a touch between them caused. She guided her to put down the test tube safely. "Lauren..." She said the blonde's name in a softer tone, not letting go of her hand. "If this is the last night before..." She didn't try to express anything about the end of the world, she knew Lauren understood exactly what they were facing and what would happen if they failed. "Then I want to spend it with you."

"With me?" Lauren's word's were a whisper as she brought her free hand up to press against Bo's cheek lightly. "Really?" She breathed out.

"Yes." Bo breathed back her eyes studying and memorizing every millimetre of the blonde's face. "But there is something you should know, about who I am, that I only discovered today." She took a soft breath. "Trick is my grandfather."

"What? Your Grandfather?" Lauren trailed her finger tips down Bo's cheek and let them drift down off her skin, not to pull them away for any other reason than genuine shock. "I..." She blinked. "That..." She pulled back slightly, obviously her scientific mind working a mile a minute. "Bo, do you understand what this could mean?"

"It means that Trick has a lot of questions to answer when the time is right." Bo gave a soft shrug, observing the way that Lauren's scientific self took over with a hidden smile. "And you'll probably have a lot of new tests to run, but right now..." She reached out to put her hand on Lauren's hip and guided her closer still. "I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you." Lauren felt herself easily derailed from her scientific track as her body was brought once more closer to the brunette's. "Bo." She looked into dark brown eyes bringing her mouth closer to the other woman's slowly. "Remember what we talked about earlier, about the Lich?" She asked bringing their lips within inches of each other.

"Yes." Bo didn't so much nod as give a micro expression of agreement, her whole being focused on the proximity of the doctor. The subtle combined scent of Lauren's citrus perfume and the sterile cleaners of her lab work area filling her memories of past moments of anticipation.

"I just wanted you to know," She licked her lip and held her breath deliberately as she focused on the Succubus. "You take my breath away every time I see you." She brought her hand up and cupped the side of Bo's head curling her fingers around the brunette's ear.

"Just before I went supernova, I remember feeling pain and then all I had was your face." Bo leaned into the touch, her hand pulling Lauren ever closer. "And I knew I couldn't let him hurt you."

"Because of you, he didn't." A soft smile danced on Lauren's lips.

"Sometimes I don't know if a succubus can be..." Bo mimicked the smile back at her. "But I know right now facing all that we are, I can... because I am." She realized she wasn't actually making much sense. She watched a hint of confusion cross over Lauren's face as she leaned in dangerously close. "I love you Lauren, with all that I am, even the succubus part of me."

Lauren registered the soft sigh that escaped her lips at Bo's words, but the thing she was more acutely aware of was the feel of Bo's lips against her own as she pressed her body against the Succubus and kissed her tenderly. There was a deep seated passion hidden within the kiss, but the most overwhelming immediate feeling was love as Lauren's eyes slipped closed and her body literally dipped a little against Bo's.

"Bed?" She broke the kiss to whisper the question.

"Yes." Bo agreed with her, stealing another kiss before moving them towards the stairs as if she was the lead in their dance. No matter what they were destined to face tomorrow, tonight Bo would spend it with the woman who held her heart so tightly in her hands. Tonight she wouldn't be afraid of her feelings anymore, and she would help Lauren to experience the same surrender.

-x-

It was just after five in the morning when heavy knocking erupted at the clubhouse door. The noise was constant and insistent. Whoever it was wanted the attention of whoever it could rouse from inside and they weren't going away any time soon.

Kenzi finally pulled herself out of bed and picking up her katana headed towards the door. She glanced at the note on the island from Bo explaining she'd gone to Lauren's. The revelation didn't surprise the younger woman at all, after all she was sure she'd been the one to solidify the idea in Bo's head. No one knew how much her best friend needed a push in the right direction more than Kenzi.

"Who is it?" She called out and stood a little away from the door using the weapon to unto the lock in the hopes whoever it was wouldn't kick down the door again. Front doors, Kenzi had discovered, were more expensive then you thought.

"Oh please." The door swung open and Evony stepped inside, sneering at the surroundings rather like she was having to stand in a cesspit. She tapped her ultra expensive stiletto heel on the wooden floor, and straightened the cuffs of her fur coat. "I knocked, that was courtesy enough." She sighed turning her attention to Kenzi. "Where is she?" She blinked at the young woman.

"She is out. Seriously, see the comical pattern on my pants, I was asleep." Kenzi pointed to her bright yellow pants with dancing ice cream cones in neon colours. She knew how brittle and direct the leader of the dark fae could be but this was unaligned turf, and she wasn't going to take any more crap than she had too. "And just for the record, could you hunt her down after she deals with the Garuda?"

"Excuse me? I thought it was you who owed me, not the other way around." The Morrigan gave Kenzi a smug smile and stepped further into the clubhouse looking around a little, disgust on her face. She ran her fingers over the back of the couch and then made a face as if she'd been hit by a bad smell. "Is HE here?"

"He's asleep upstairs." Kenzi knew there was no point in lying, especially with the Morrigan holding the 'favour' over her head. "And I know better than to try to give you orders, it was more of a suggestion on how to help stop the end of the world ."

"End of the world? Last I checked you were asleep in that.." Evony shook her head and rolled her eyes. "And the Champion of the world, I'm guessing, is out snacking on junk food. Please do you think the Garuda is having a nap? Do you think it cares that it's five in the morning?"

"No, you have a point." Kenzi felt the weight of the weapon held limply in her hands and put it down. "So what do you think we should do?" She asked the question truly at that moment curious what the crazed egotistical fae would suggest.

"Finding your Champion would be a good start." The Morrigan fixed her with a confident stare. "Not that it matters to me, I simply came to tell the succubus that I would leave her alone until this is over if she promises to return Vex to my dungeon when it is all over, if he doesn't die horribly of course." She mused as she let a deep breath out. "But as she's not here to make the offer to..." She put her weight onto one hip. "I expect you to explain it to her." She took another long look around and then turned and moved towards the door, stopping as she neared it. "By the way, I like your new accessory." She looked back at Kenzi with an evil smile.

"New accessory?" Kenzi's hand went up to her throat and then her ears, she was sure she had taken off all her jewellery before bed and thus didn't understand what the evil fae was talking about.

"You just can't resist making deals with devils can you?" The Morrigan's bright laugh filled the clubhouse briefly. "I should get my favour in quicker than I had planned." Her laughter filtered out as she strutted away.

-x-

Unlike the master bedroom, the guest room in Lauren's condo was sparsely decorated and the long wooden blinds that should have stopped the early morning sunlight hadn't been something she'd thought to close the night before. For this reason, the eastern facing window filled with warm bright light as soon as the sun reached a high enough apex to clear the neighbouring high rises and spread into the room beyond onto the entwined bodies of the two lovers.

"Bo?" Lauren interspersed her whispers of the succubus' name with kisses on her cheek, as she drew her fingers through dark curls. "We're meeting everyone at the Dal in two hours." She whispered the reminder. "We should probably get moving." She pulled the sheet off one of her long naked legs to let the warm sun hit it directly.

"Mmmm, you're right." Bo began to slowly feel her body waking up as she opened her eyes to see the blonde. Every sense not only gave her back information about herself but about the body that she was curled into. "Breathless." She reiterated leaning to kiss the blonde softly.

"Very." Lauren agreed smiling in the kiss. "Thank you for last night, for being here with me." She breathed out. "Really Bo, you don't know how much it means to have had you here with me with what might happen today." She gave a weak smile, not wanting to mention the impending fight and sully their perfect morning.

"I know how much it means to me." Bo admitted breathing in the scent of the two of them and the bed around them. A roll of pleasure passed through her stomach as the night before played through her mind like snapshots from a favourite movie. "It makes me feel strong enough to face the day."

"Remember Bo, you are the Champion, you can do this." Lauren smiled at her and kissed her again. "And we're all behind you, with you, together, through everything." She brushed her hand through dark hair again.

"There have been times in my life when I have known what it is to be alone." Bo's voice was soft, the stroking of familiar fingers through her hair soothed all the worry inside her at that moment. "Right now, I know I am not alone, I am not facing it alone." She looked deeply in brown eyes. "I know I could never win if I was."

"You probably need to go to the clubhouse, pick up a few things right?" Lauren checked nestling against Bo's shoulder for a moment, wanting this moment to never end.

"I do, mostly Kenzi and Vex." She admitted closing her arms around the blonde. "You could come with."

"I need to get things from here, it's probably best if we meet at the Dal." Lauren smiled softly. "Science things."

"I respect the stuff of science." Bo gave her a broad smile. "Can I at least make a push for a shower?"

"It's this way." The blonde pulled the sheet off their bodies and stood up, her naked back framed in the bright sunlight from the window giving Bo an image she would never forget.

-x-

For the second time that morning, though this was at a far more reasonable time, an urgent hammering began at the clubhouse door.

"Wow, this is like grand central station." Bo moved towards the door fixing the clip in her hair, before she pulled it open. Since she had returned there she'd had to listen to Kenzi's run down about the Morrigan's early morning, commend Vex for his good behaviour during the night and play referee between her best friend and the fae Kenzi had labelled as a lecherous pervert when they both wanted the bathroom at the same time.

"We have to move." Dyson instructed as he and Hale followed her back into the living room. Both were dressed in dark leather, obviously ready for a fight. The Siren was barely recognizable, gone was his usual sports jacket, tie and hat, replaced with brown leather pants, a skin tight black long sleeve t-shirt and a brown leather vest. Dyson was in a typical black leather ensemble, though Bo was certain he was wearing a vest she'd never seen before. Both had faces that were a mask of thinly veiled anger and worry.

"What's happened?" Bo questioned even as she moved to call for Kenzi and Vex, slipping into her own leather jacket feeling suddenly under-dressed.

"Trick's gone." Dyson revealed the disturbing fact fixing Bo with a even stare.

"What?" The words from the wolf had made Bo stop her movements, one arm in the jacket. "The Garuda?" She asked the next question hearing Kenzi and Vex come in behind her as she slowly pulled on the other sleeve.

"Best guess." He replied deliberately keeping his voice even. "The Dal was a mess."

"Lauren... she's on her way to meet us there." Bo moved to her phone dialling the doctor's number, waving her hand at Kenzi who instinctually began firing off a text message as well.

"The best hope we have is the abattoir." Dyson continued trying to focus on a plan as Bo tried to contact Lauren. "From the blood moon ritual we know that the Garuda needs Trick, we just have to hope that still stands and he won't be hurt." He breathed out and kept his focus on Bo. "We need to move." He repeated his first sentence.

"She's not picking up." Bo shoved the phone into her pocket. "Let's go. Vex move." She urged the so far unaffected fae who had slumped into the chair by the couch with a poke into his shoulder. A little confused where the Mesmer had found the long preacher collar leather coat and suede pants he was wearing, looking like another of the men who were ready to fight by her side.

"Want me to swing by the Dal and pick up your lady love? Or would you rather her sit out this fight?" She said quietly sliding up to Bo, her question about the night before hidden within her wording. In contrast to everyone, Kenzi was wearing a painted on black turtleneck and black leggings under a short functional black and pink tartan kilt.

"I wish she could sit out the fight, but Lauren is our Naga venom specialist. She found a way to keep it from going bad." Bo spelled out feeling a deep pride for the doctor's impossible accomplishment.

"Go Dr. Hotpants." Kenzi smiled briefly. "She'll make her own way right?"

"Not to eavesdrop on you lovely ladies, but I could offer my services, I'm significantly more able to protect your delicious doctor and deliver her into your suitably sucking hands at the abattoir." Vex gave a little bow.

Bo didn't give her initial answer, she looked at the wolf to see what he would say first.

"It keeps him outta my way." Hale interjected honestly.

"Okay, but Kenzi is going as your chaperone." Bo looked at him. "And what I said this morning still stands." She reminded him about the threat of losing his arms. "You pick up Lauren and then the three of you head straight to meet us at the Abattoir."

"I don't get anything for this? Being good is over rated." Vex huffed and pushed passed Dyson and Hale. "Come along Kitty."

"Consider this me taking another one for the team." Kenzi sneered as she headed out with him.

"Let's go." Bo looked at the two officers and moved to the door with a bag of weapons.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter Two** by The Rainbowwriters

Vex had been the first one to push his way into the bar, raising an eyebrow when he found the Dal Riatta looking basically intact. Two chairs were smashed, but they had been in the most direct pathway to Trick's private quarters from the main door.

"So kitty, would you like a drink?" Vex moved over and slid over the bar landing behind it near the rows of bottles.

"We're not here to steal booze." Kenzi frowned at him, "Lauren?" she called hurrying towards the back room. "Dr. Hotpants." She changed her call.

"Say what?" Vex barked out a laugh as he took a swig from a bottle of whiskey. "Does the succubus know you're lusting after her girlfriends naughty parts?" He gave Kenzi a looked of pleased surprise.

"She's not back there either." Kenzi reappeared looking uneasy and then saw the look on his face. "Yeah she knows, we have threesome Thursday's whenever we aren't trying to save the world." She began a quick look around trying to judge if there was any evidence Lauren had been there.

"You know would someone like to tell me exactly why we're going to all this trouble for a bar tender and a human?" Vex leaned against the bar continuing to drink from the bottle. "I mean sure he's handy and all that I'm sure and the blonde probably bends really nicely, especially on Thursdays," He gave Kenzi a smirk, "But to derail a suicide plan to add a suicide side mission to it seems a little unnecessary."

"Let me enjoy this for a moment." Kenzi stopped looking at him with a grin as he chugged more of the expensive looking bottle. "The reason the side mission is so important is because Lauren is the only one with enough brains to deal with the Naga venom and..." She saw so far her answer had not swayed him but she expected he soon would be. "Because Trick is the Blood King."

"Wait, you mean the little guy is the guy with the blood power?" Vex stopped, "And the Garuda has him? Well that's just bloody brilliant isn't it?" He rolled his eyes and drank more liquor.

"Now you understand why the side mission is so important." Kenzi checked her phone, sending another text to the Doctor but so far there was no sign she'd even been to the Dal.

"Actually no, in the light of that glorious information, I have a new side plan suggestion, stay here, get drink and kiss each others asses goodbye." The Mesmer groaned, "Come on now Kitty, you're a human, you're used to being the prey, you know what it's like, there's only so long you can duck and dive till the great big killing thing gets you." he flared his hand out and the hand Kenzi was holding the phone in went stiff and flung out to the side towards Vex who moved a little towards her. "I'll just call Bo, tell her the car broke down and we have to miss out date with impending death."

"Vex." Kenzi growled at him, looking at her own arm doing things she didn't want it to do. "The only way to beat impending doom is to help Bo. We need to phone her yes, but not to flake out and here I thought you had more balls then running." Her eyes were alight with anger.

"Oh I've got balls love and normally I'd love to show you them one on one, but right now in the face of all this fear and certain death they're not the impressive things they usually are." Vex laughed as he released his hand and Kenzi's arm dropped, the phone falling onto the floor as she wasn't holding it of her own volition. "So." he pused off from his place and began a slow steady walk along the bar edge, "If I were to be thinking like a hero and not the abject coward that I am, is there anything else we should be looking for here? Anything that maybe useful in our suicide?"

Kenzi had bent down to pick up her phone and as she listened to him, her brain seemed to work overtime.

"The tools." She said the words more to herself and then went back into the alcove. She could see that like the bar, mostly everything was intact and only a few books were scattered on the floor from one of the desks.

Looking around it took the young woman a moment to decide, and in her search she moved to the padded covered bench. Pulling off the cushion she popped open the secret compartment and her heart sunk as she saw that the usual place for the precious items was empty.

"They took the tools when they took Trick." Kenzi cursed as she came back into the main bar and was already dialling Bo's number.

-x-

Unable to stand the odd feeling of claustrophobia that for some reason had settled over her after Kenzi's phone call, Bo opened Dyson's car door, and despite a word of objection from the wolf, she got out and took a few long strides away from where it was parked among a group of cars on a street that led to the abattoir. She needed space, as if somehow that would help her process what was happening and maybe give her an idea of how she was going to combat it.

Just moments later the succubus became more that aware that Dyson had followed her, which if she was honest she hadn't wanted him to do, but could she really expect anything less.

"Bo, I know what you're thinking, but it doesn't make any sense for the Garuda to have taken the Doctor." Dyson said as he stopped by Bo's side as the succubus had also stopped, leaning herself against a low wall. "She's probably just running late, Kenzi and Vex will find her."

"We both know Lauren doesn't run late, not when she was coming to the Dal to deliver the venom to me." Bo felt a huff of air pushed from her body through the tight muscles of her chest.

"You left the venom with her?" His voice held a trace of anger.

"Lauren was finishing the transportation system and bringing it to the Dal, in order to keep it from clotting it needs complicated conditions." Bo bit back instantly to his tone, knowing that it wasn't true anger coming from the wolf, just frustration over the situation. "It was a miracle she worked out what to do fast enough that we didn't lose all the venom."

"We can only hope she had the sense to drop or hide the venom if she was taken." Dyson held his body tensely.

"I just don't understand why." Bo moved to lean against the wall beside the wolf. "It doesn't know we have the venom."

"You don't know why?" Dyson actually snorted an almost sharp laugh as he looked at Bo with both eyebrows arched.

"It knows I'll come to get her back." Bo looked away from him, speaking what she knew was the truth regardless of the fact it admitted she would walk into a trap.

The wolf nodded.

"Which is why you can't Bo." Dyson summed up, "If the Garuda isn't keeping Lauren and Trick together, we need to keep our focus on Trick, you understand that don't you." He spoke carefully.

"I understand that we have one place to go, the abattoir. I'm going in to take back anything that is Team Bo." She made her view of things clear.

For a long moment Dyson looked at Bo and then he reached out and put his hand on her arm.

"Something is different about you Bo, something has changed." He noted. "What is it?" He pushed.

"I have a feeling you know this already but..." Bo pulled her arms around her body. "I know the Garuda has my grandfather, I know who I am."

"He has lived with the knowledge for a long time Bo, I know he has wanted to tell you many times but it hasn't been the right time." Dyson tried to explain the history. "He loves you very much."

"That's what's different." Bo clarified looking at him with a soft smile. "I know he does."

"He's not the only one." Dyson slid his hand down Bo's arm until it reach her hand, then he took it lightly, bringing it up slowly to his lips.

"Dyson." Bo's tone of warning but one of total surprise.

"I'm back Bo, I have back what the Norn took." Dyson stood a little taller and straighter as he brought Bo's hand and placed it on his chest. "Your mate is back."

"You..." Bo looked at her hand, feeling the cool leather underneath it. This was the news she had waited so long to hear. The dream she had held so firmly in the early days that she had gone so far as to literally throw herself at him. But that dream hadn't come and she'd had to deal with the loss of him. She'd had to find a way to interact with him as a friend and keep her emotions separate, especially when Ciara had first arrived on the scene. So much time had gone by and so much had changed, both in the world and inside of her. More than anything, she knew one of the reasons he was telling her was to re-light the flame between them and the problem with that fact was that in the last few days she had finally found a way to commit her heart to love again. It was just that love wasn't for Dyson. "How?" She finally asked the important question.

"I'm not entirely sure." Dyson admitted shaking his head smiling warmly. "Kenzi." He summed up, "That crazy human." He chuckled. "All I do know is that it's back Bo, I'm me again, I am strong and ready to fight, ready to be what you need."

"That makes me so happy." She admitted leaning in to hug him tightly for a long moment. "But there is something else I should tell you.." She pulled back from him, knowing that she couldn't lie about this, not to Dyson but she didn't want to crush the success of whatever Kenzi did to reclaim him. She could see his eyes searching her face trying to figure out what she was going to say. "I spent last night with Lauren." Her words were simple but heavily loaded.

Bo watched as Dyson took a breath and nodded.

"I know you've had to get through these months without me Bo." He said, his tone even. "And now isn't the time for this we need to be focused on the Garuda, getting Trick back and ending this." He summed up. "I just wanted you to know I have your back." He reached out again and cupped her shoulder.

"Dyson..." Bo wasn't sure how to respond. She was so happy to know that the 'old' Dyson was back, fighting tooth and claw by her side but she knew by his phrasing that as always he was dismissing her relationship with Lauren. At this moment, facing the idea that their greatest enemy had taken the blonde, her emotions wouldn't let her resolve falter. "I did have to get through months without you, and all of it was so hard as I had a lot to learn about myself." She put her hand over the one on her shoulder. "And one thing I learned, is that I'm in love with Lauren Lewis."

"In love?" Bo watched as the wolf forced himself to swallow. "Bo she's human."

"Dyson that is part of the reason I love her." Bo moved her hand from his and put it up on his cheek, feeling the bristle of his beard against her palm. "Everything that has happened since lifting the curse made me realize my feelings for her can't be denied." She looked at him with sad eyes. "I will always love you Dyson, I can't imagine my life without you in it but I've given Lauren my heart. I'm sorry I can't just pick up where we left off, but I'm not that Bo anymore."

"Like I said, now is not the time for this." Dyson moved back from the succubus, his body tense. He turned and began walking back to the car as Bo's bright yellow car pulled into the street.

Bo let him retreat away from her, knowing with what she was telling him there was no way for her to make it better. Right now she couldn't give him what he wanted from her, she couldn't just slip back into 'happy fae couple'. She watched as Vex and Kenzi got out of her car, not surprised when her best friend came straight to her. Her eyes fell on a blue coat folded over Kenzi's arm and her stomach dropped as if she was on a roller coaster.

"Kenzi?" She asked a myriad of questions with the one word.

"Sorry babe." Kenzi whispered as she ran forward and threw her arms around Bo holding her impossibly tight for a long moment before easing back just a little. "I found this in the stair well," She offered the jacket to Bo. "The foyer windows were all busted in, the front door wide open." She shook her head.

"And no sign of the venom?" Bo checked unnecessarily as she ran her fingers over the jacket, her eyes glancing up to catch Dyson watching her emotion before she looked back at Kenzi.

"I did a quick 360 of her lab table thing." Kenzi shook her head, "It was empty, like Lauren had cleaned up."

"So it snatched her on the way to the Dal." Bo made the logical leap as to what happened and then took a breath to re-centre herself. Clearly the plan was still the same, accept now instead of an attack it was a rescue mission. She just prayed that the Garuda was holding both of them at the abattoir. "By the way, you are going to tell me everything later about you and a certain Norn." She pulled Kenzi into another hug.. "But thank you, we needed Dyson back."

"Oh he told you about that?" Kenzi's tone showed her surprise at the revelation. "Yeah, well we need all hands on deck, not all hands and one wolf paw right?" She nodded to Bo's reasoning. "And hey you can't kill me for doing something dumb right now because there are more important things that might kill me for you."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Bo shook her head to the idea. "But later you will be explaining." She put her arm around Kenzi and led her back to where the boys had gathered between the two cars. "I think..." She looked around at them all, the weight of her being 'the champion' weighing heavily on her shoulders. "I think we need to get Trick back, and Lauren if she's in there. There is a chance she has the venom on her and there is a chance that the Garuda doesn't know she has it." She summed up. "So everyone weapon up, the rescue mission starts now."

-x-

It was obvious from the fact that the Garuda's beserkers had Trick tied feet and ankles to a chair that their master didn't want the Blood King going anywhere. The thin chain was latched to embedded loops, making it impossible for the small man to even think of forcing his way free. This had left him on his prisoner's throne to watch when to his dismay the beserkers returned and dragged in a limp body.

At first he had been unable to tell for sure who it was, the blonde hair giving him an idea that was confirmed when the slim doctor's hands and feet were lashed together with thick rope. Trick watched helplessly as another rope was attached to the one around the doctor's wrists, then a bald headed goon tossed it up over a ceiling strut and pulled the woman's limp body up off the floor.

The change in orientation caused Lauren to start fighting out of her unconsciousness in time to feel the pull on her shoulders as her body was stretched up to only allow her to stand on her tip toes. Hanging there she was slowly able to orient herself and catch up to what was going on. Once the beserker was pleased she wasn't going anywhere, he left them alone in their new dungeon.

"Lauren? Lauren, are you okay?" Trick looked sideways at her, the only way he could in his confinement, his level of anger at her treatment obvious.

"Trick." Lauren's breath was slightly laboured, as the barkeep could clearly see she was in pain, a lot of pain from her shoulders, across her chest and ribcage, down to the muscles in her calves that she had locked to try to keep herself up on her toes. "I won't let the Garuda use me against Bo."

"I know... I know how you feel for her Lauren." Trick's voice was softer as he strained more to look at her. "I also know what you have gone through..." He realized no matter how hard he tried they couldn't actually make eye contact. "You must focus on your love for her Lauren, if it does attempt to... use you." He hesitated from using the word possession. "I'm not sure how its power works but normally a takeover can only occur when the subject is in a suitable state." He knew part of what he was saying was probably something Lauren already knew but he wanted to guide her in any way he could, after all there was no way of telling how the Garuda planned to use Lauren against him or Bo. "If you never lose focus on your love for Bo, despite any pain or torture." He had to swallow after the word. "He cannot use you as he will not be able to find a way in."

"She's coming, they're coming." Lauren forced herself to swallow. "They know by now you're gone." She closed her eyes briefly trying to focus her thoughts away from the physical pain. "They're not ready." She whispered a tear slipping out the corner of her eye onto her cheek.

Trick was quiet for an excruciatingly long moment. The possibilities of what the blonde could mean filtered quickly in his ancient brain and he let our a surprised breath when the answer cleared for him.

"So you weren't the only one taken." He purposely stretched with his whole body to look at her, despite the pull at his wrist bindings that allowed the metal links to bite into his skin.

"No." She opened teary eyes and tipped her head back to look at the thick rope around the joist above her head.

"Lauren, you did nothing wrong, it would have just killed you if you hadn't of given it to him." Trick's voice was thick with honest sadness.

"No, no." Lauren turned to quickly as she answered causing her foot to slip sending herself spinning, pulling her arms sharply in their sockets. Slowly she managed to scrape her toes back onto the floor. "I... just no." She assured him, reluctant to say anything obvious in case they were being over heard, after all the other 'thing' that had been taken was still strapped to her body in the small holster that she had made for it attaching it to her bra strap.

Trick having forced himself to stay in the turned position, his eyes moved over her body easily coming to rest on the unusual bulge at the top of her right breast. He gave her a sharp nod and then turned back.

"You had to give in to him Lauren, to buy Bo time." He said his voice more resolved then it had been.

Their discussion was brought to an end when two beserkers loudly pushing into the room. The first one crossed straight over to Lauren, knocking her out again with a single sharp blow to the side of her head.

"That was unnecessary, she is only a human." Trick spat the angry words at them.

"She's not even that, she's bait." The other lackey released the rope letting the blonde's body unceremoniously drop to the ground in a heap, then taking the end of it he began to drag her along the floor towards the door. The other lingered in the room for a long moment looking at Trick. "Our Master wants to know if you have reconsidered the kind offer to end this mockery."

"I will not re write the laws." Trick shook his head adamantly, his resolve strong but his emotions strained as Lauren's form disappeared into the hallway beyond and into the hand of the Garuda.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter Three** by The Rainbowwriters

The derelict building hadn't seemed to have change at all since the first time the group had been there, but despite it being the same, the feeling that engulfed them when they entered was completely different. Gone was the naive feeling of 'destiny', which had acted to shield them until Ciara's death had shattered it. The creatures that dwelt within this house of horrors meant them harm, deadly harm and all of them had to be prepared as the Fairy had been to make life and death decisions.

"We should split up into pairs, I'll take Kitty Cat." Vex offered as they emerged through the front administration into a central room that had three halls feeding off in different directions. The Mesmer had his hands at his side, nervously wiggling his fingers.

"Though I have put up with you all morning, please don't mistake my lack of gagging as an acceptance of your unique psychotic tendencies." Kenzi grinned at him. "And don't think being chummy will make me like you more."

"We stay together." Dyson shook his head at the idea, going to each of the hallway entrances to try and find a scent to follow first.

"What sense does that make?" Vex shook his head back at the wolf. "You can barely stand me, he positively hates me, one run in with the Garuda will have us ripping each others throats out." The Mesmer argued making it obvious why he wanted Kenzi with him now, he viewed her as the least threat in a 'rage' fight.

"Because he has beserkers protecting him, we don't even have a clue how many." Bo agreed with the wolf. "We stay together." She pulled the sword off her back out in a slow deliberate motion. "Any scent of either of them?" She asked Dyson hopefully.

"Not clear." Dyson shook his head. "This place is full of death." He added admitted how confusing the place was for his wolf sense, the scent of blood and decay was literally soaked into the concrete of the walls and floors.

"Bo, not to agree with the creepy pervert Mesmer, but wouldn't two small groups cover more ground quicker? I mean we're looking for Lauren and Trick right, not the Garuda. It's not like we have what we need for the big G attack." Kenzi underlined in a tight whisper and held eyes with her best friend for a long moment.

It was true that they weren't looking to engage the Garuda directly if they could keep from doing it. This was a rescue mission and if Bo was an ancient evil she'd keep her hostages in separate areas to make them harder to free.

"She's right." Bo finally looked to Dyson, who nodded that despite his desire to keep them all together it wasn't going to get them the same results. "Kenzi, you stay with Vex, he can use his skills to turn the beserkers on each other and keep you safe." She gave Vex a look and he merely bowed, happy to be getting his own way and avoid the two officers. "Hale is with me. Dyson, you can move faster on your own to map the place out, but come back to us if you find anything." She fixed him with serious eyes, underlining silently how much she didn't want to see him hurt again.

"Don't make me regret suggesting this." Kenzi pointed at Vex and then took a breath moving to give Bo a soft hug. "We're going to find them and get them out of here." She assured her bestie.

"We will." Bo at first was confident but as Kenzi pulled back and began down the left hallway with Vex, she couldn't help panicking a little knowing she wouldn't be right there to protect the younger woman.

-x-

The hallway to the left had mostly led the unlikely pair of Kenzi and Vex into a series of offices and small storage rooms. The young woman gave a silent thank you that so far she was avoiding the empty freezers and killing floor she'd toured during their first visit.

"So Kitty, do we actually have a plan if we find what we're looking for?" Vex looked around a corner before turning to go down it backwards.

"No, well yes." Kenzi frowned a little and lightly batted her hand with the large club she was holding. "Hell, I'd be lying if I thought we had a hope in hell of finding anyone." She sighed hard opening another door to find a small janitor's closet. "Before a million beserkers find us."

"Come on now kitten, don't lose your cheerleader spirit now." He did a Ra-Ra motion with his arms, clearly feeling the same as her but not wanting to admit his apprehension. "Maybe the Garuda will keep us as pets in the new world order."

"Because that is so helpful." Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"No, really come on now." He moved closer to her and patted her upper shoulders with each hand. "This whole thing has only two ways of turning out; one in which we all die and one in which your cleavage heavy friend saves us all. I don't want this getting around but if I wasn't embroiled in the bit of bother with the Red Caps, I'd have joined up with her on principle." He made the admission with a certain degree of honesty.

"You're not a team player Vex everyone knows that." Kenzi shook her head. "Realizing that Bo is the best chance you have of saving that sorry thing you call an ass isn't joining up with the right side, it's an escape plan." She didn't give him an inch.

"See this is why I like you, just a little." He had moved off and turned to make a small inch like space with his fingers. "You see the truth... I'm on 'team love' because I don't want all my fun to end. You humans have so many perverted little fantasies that I haven't got to enjoy yet."

"Really?" Kenzi looked at him, making a note in the back of her mind to stay just as on guard about Vex as she was about the Garuda. "Even now with all this on the line, you are still bringing up sexual perversion and carnal pleasures."

"Love if we don't have a reason to live why fight?" He winked at her and pushed open a set of double doors, leading further into the heart of the building.

-x-

The right hallway had taken a much different route then the one Kenzi and Vex were experiencing. Hale had led Bo down through a long hallway, that turned around the outside of the building and emerged into what had been the truck loading bay. It put them in a room with a lot of open space but also a lot of places to miss a hiding enemy.

"Hale, do you know how Kenzi managed it?" Bo asked the question as they flanked a doorway and then moved inside to find empty wire birdcages stacked from floor to ceiling. She knew it wasn't really the best time to be figuring out what had happened to result in the Norn returning Dyson's love, but it was something that she couldn't get out of her mind.

"To get her ass into those jeans? No, I don't." Hale flashed Bo as smile as they retraced their steps out of the holding pen into the dock again.

"Oh." Bo instantly realized Dyson must not have told him yet and then her brain reminded her of the recent turmoil between the two partners. "Hale..." She stopped them in the room they occupied. "I don't know the details yet, and I know things have been strained between you two at the best of times but... Kenzi somehow got Dyson's love back from the Norn."

The Siren stopped poking another stack of cages he was examining and looked at Bo, his face quirked in surprise.

"Kenz? Kenz got wolfman's mojo back?" He checked he had the details right, looking back where they had come from almost as if looking for his partner.

"Yes fundamentally." Bo summed up. "He just told me when we were outside, I'm just in shock, like you. I should have let Dyson tell you but you have a right to know, we have the old Dyson back."

"Wow." Hale frowned and then breathed out again. Clearly this changed everything, after all the only reason the two men had been having so much issue was fundamentally changed. "And you just asked me if I knew how she did it?" He put the two points together in his investigative brain.

"Yes, he said it wasn't the time to give details. I mean does the Norn just give things back?" Bo finally moved to check the next door that led out into one of the staging rooms.

"No, she doesn't." The Siren shook his head and moved up beside her. "You need to talk to Kenzi." He reached out and pulled her slightly to focus on him for a moment, his face oddly serious. "You need to find out what she did Bo, the Norn... she's an ancient fae... she doesn't make deals that don't benefit her."

"I guessed that." Bo frowned deeply. "When we sort this, you and I are going to pin her and Dyson down. They are going to tell us everything." She confirmed his desire to sort this out and she was about to say more when she heard the telltale stomp of barbarian boots in the darkness beyond. "Show time." She whispered to him.

-x-

The central corridor had led the wolf down a series of hallways that led to the upper metal stairwells overlooking the killing floor. As he had tried to stress to Bo, there was such a residual essence of death in the building trying to smell something as subtle as the bartender's cologne or the doctor's bodyspray was a nearly impossible task.

The big machine filled room had turned out to be guarded by two beserkers, who he dispatched so quietly one didn't know the other was dead until the wolf had pounced on him in turn. He followed the hallway they had been guarding, realizing quickly from their past visit that it led to the 'throne room' where his beloved Ciara had been killed. The memory haunting him for a moment, leaving him to lean back against one of the walls to compose himself.

Of course the throne room was the place he was most likely to find the Garuda, but if his instinct was right it was a perfect place to hold someone that you were using as bait. That is what his mind had whittled down the situation with Lauren too. The Garuda had taken the doctor, knowing from his possession of Nadia that Bo would come to save her. No matter how unlikely a rescue was to be successful, the succubus' would risk it all for the human.

He could only imagine how weak that connection made Bo appear to the Garuda, and he hoped that it would be an underestimation that would help the Succubus in the end. On the other hand, he prayed it wouldn't distract Bo so much that she was unprepared to fulfil her role as Champion.

As he stalked down the hall to one set of doors that led into the large room, he couldn't sense anyone in the room beyond but he had finally picked up a female scent that he believe to be the doctor. Avoiding the Garuda was a good idea, but he knew that it would only take one cowardly minion to run from a fight and alert his master for their element of surprise to be destroyed. With this sense of insecurity he finally moved slowly into the throne room.

Near the throne of bones, Lauren was again strung from a ceiling beam in front of the throne. Her arms pulled up directly over her head, but unlike the first time both her feet were sitting flat on the floor. Her head had fallen forward, blonde hair covering her face and making it hard for Dyson to decide at first if she was conscious. He was sure at least that she was alive.

"Lauren..." He didn't speak until he was close to her, keeping his voice soft as he approached. "Lauren?" He instantly reached up and cut the rope to release her pain filled body from the awkward position. She slumped into his arms as lowered her into the floor in a controlled move, his body keeping her sitting upright. He helped move her stiff arms down from the position they had been locked in, massaging blood back into them.

As Dyson did this, Lauren's eyes finally blinked open and the flash of relief she experienced when she realized who it was was quickly replaced by panic.

"You have to go." Lauren whispered to him suddenly. "Dyson leave, it's a trap." She underlined finally starting to sit up on her own.

"She's here." Dyson said cryptically as his head came up, now sensing other fae closing in on the room. Fae who he knew immediately weren't friendly, fae he assumed now had been waiting for him to enter and make this discovery.

The three entrances into the room erupted with beserkers, who centred on them immediately as their trap was sprung. As they did, the Garuda appeared a few feet away in front of Dyson. Its flaming wings fanning out in an awesome display of power, as its minions stopped to support behind their master.

"Here we have proof that one shouldn't underestimate a wolf." The Garuda stared down at Dyson almost as if his eagle eyes were appraising prey in the grass.

"It is usually the last mistake made." Dyson narrowed his eyes at his adversary, slowly pushing his body up to stand. He flared out his arms and snarled his teeth, readying himself to defend the doctor.

-x-

As Hale pushed the last of the group of five beserkers against a wall, using his forearm to hold him by the throat to the wall, Bo pulled her sword out of another beserker and stepped over to back her companion up.

"I'll make this easy on you if you tell me where our friends are being hidden." Hale growled the words, using his strength to hold the struggling figure in place.

"The Garuda doesn't hide anything, it keeps them where they can be seen..." The beserker spat out the words, looking past Hale to the Succubus. "It wanted you to come, come to die." He started to laugh and with a hard whistle from the Siren his body finally dropped limp to the floor.

"The throne room." Bo acknowledged trying to orient what way they had to go in order to get there. She could feel her heart rate was elevated not just from the fight, but from the icy fear that pushed through her body. "This way." She took off running, leaving the Siren trying to catch up.

-x-

"I know it's because we're creeping around trying not to draw attention to ourselves for fear of our lives but," Kenzi paused as she spun round yet another doorway with her katana raised high, "I hate this place."

"Not exactly loving it myself but heroes have to do what heroes have to do." Vex shrugged and with a small sigh of relief discovered the latest room was free and clear of beserkers.

"Trick!" Kenzi suddenly squeaked as she darted forward through the next two rooms into the distant end room that was barely visible.

"Bloody hell." Vex cursed and ran after her, not liking his chances if he let anything happen to Kenzi or the Blood King.

"Kenzi," Trick looked at the young woman as she hurried in and crossed immediately to his side, dropping down to examine the way that the bar keep was bound in the chair.

"It's your rescue, your highness." Vex let her work on the chains as he turned to watch that no one came in to join them.

"Are you okay? Has the Garuda hurt you?" Kenzi checked as she finally found the lock that held in intricate chains in place. She immediately wiggled her fingers into a small pocket in her jacket and came up with a lock pick.

"No, it can't force me to do what it wants I think it's plan was to try and wear me down. It has Lauren." Trick frowned hard as he looked at Kenzi.

"We know." Kenzi admitted making a small noise of pleasure as the lock popped open and she began the harder task of trying to feed the chains back through the holes in the chair legs to actual make enough slack to free the bartender. "Bo, Dyson and Hale are here somewhere." She assured him.

"She has the venom." Trick purposely kept himself still to make Kenzi's job easier.

"Best bloody news I've heard all day, apart from the fact that, oh wait, the Garuda has her." Vex groaned and rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't know about it, it would have taken it from her if it did." Trick reasoned logically.

"The other thing missing are your tools." Kenzi finally managed to get his ankles free and started to make short work of the wrist restraints. "Houdini would be proud."

"They're not missing." Trick gave Kenzi a proud smile and then leaned forward a little, pulling up his band leg slightly, revealing the rolled leather tool set strapped to his calf.

"Grandfathers always are one step ahead." Her smile back at him was only there for a brief moment, before loud footfalls signalled that their rescue had been found. She helped Trick to his feet and stayed behind Vex who was poised with his arms up ready to overtake whoever entered.

The Mesmer didn't have to wait long, as a small group of three beserkers came into the room. He immediately made the one in the centre throw his enormous fists back, hitting his two friends in the face before his found himself being made to turn and taking out his dagger stab the prone beserker in the throat.

By now the third was up again and attacking his mind controlled companion. Despite having that same friend's sword buried deep in his stomach, Vex fought him to still use the dagger in his hand to blitz attack the other beserker. Vex's control only waning when his puppet actually died.

"We need to find Bo." Kenzi didn't even realize she was breathing fast until she spoke, a little impressed by the strength it had taken Vex to manipulate the larger group.

"The main room, the beserker said Lauren was bait, he would be taking her to the Garuda." Trick's face was sombre as he stepped forward over one of the corpses. "We need to make sure we get what Lauren has to the person who needs it." he encouraged them to move.

-x-

"Well isn't this..." The Garuda paused as he watched the wolf rise to protect Lauren. "Ironic." It took two steps to its left, gauging the dangerous shifter with narrow eyes. "But wait." Its face gave a hint of a smile when Dyson mirrored its movements, keeping himself between the Garuda and Lauren. Clearly amused by his actions, the Garuda suddenly leaned in closer towards him. "Oh, no..." Its smile broadened. "You're not the same wolf that I met before."

"No, I am not." Dyson's lip curled a little. "Even more reason to not under estimate me."

"But at the same time, doesn't that make the human on the floor a little bit of a problem for you?" The Garuda suggested, its voice altering, at least in Dyson's head. "Just a human taking away your love? Your one true love? How insulting is that? How infuriating?"

Dyson shook his head a little, trying to keep out the echoes of the ancient voice.

"I know what you're doing." He growled purposely not looking down at Lauren, not wanting to see how weak and vulnerable she was.

"What I'm doing? We're talking about what you're doing, about what you could be doing." The Garuda continued. "You could rip her throat out, bite out her still beating heart, eat it, consume that thing that stands in your way. No one would ever know. It's war, you more than anyone know there are casualties in war Dyson."

The wolf found himself having to alter more of his concentration, focus more on remembering that the influence was not his own thoughts. Concentrate on how he fundamentally didn't want to rip Lauren apart, even if he had lost Bo to the woman. She had been nothing but kind and professional with him, and clearly by him doing that Bo would never forgive him. More than that he wouldn't forgive himself.

"And one thing I learned, is that I'm in love with Lauren Lewis."

Dyson actually found himself spinning, uncertain now why he could hear Bo and completely surprised to see the Garuda was now four paces back to the right and he hadn't moved. In his panic to orient himself again, his yellow eyes fell upon Lauren. Who was now on her knees, looking up at him so helplessly. He could smell the sweat and fear evaporating off her skin, hear her heart beat loudly for a moment before Bo spoke to him again.

"I'm in love with Lauren Lewis... I'm in love with Lauren Lewis." He actually shook his head as the Succubus' heartbreaking words repeated over to him. The conversation that he that was still so very fresh in his mind, began to haunt his every thought. "I've given Lauren my heart."

"She's just a human." Yellow eyes flashed back at the Garuda, fixing on the dark creature's face.

"She is. She is weak and pathetic, she is fragile and so easily broken." The Garuda held the stare with a confident gaze.

"Dyson that is part of the reason I love her." Bo's voice pushed into the wolf's head again.

"Your mate would recover from the loss, with you there to love her." The Garuda began to slowly step closer to Dyson, clearly confident that its powers had now overtaken the wolf.

As Dyson felt the warp within his mind growing stronger, it was Ciara's face that came to him. Her face in the Dal when he had found out she had returned to fight this war. The soft folds of her cloak pooled around her shoulders, the ornate clip at her throat proudly proclaiming her royal heritage.

"Silly wolf."

Ciara's whisper filled his head, as her image gently shook its head back and forth chiding him into backing away from his rage and be in control of his emotions.

"Get out of my head!" Dyson gave a low loud growl, as he pushed the Garuda back out of his mind. "I'm not your puppet."

"Every one of you fae is my puppet, my prey." The Garuda replied though his eyes did widen a little in surprise at the resistance from the wolf. He had expected to be ankle deep in human blood by now.

If Dyson had been able to take a moment out of his mental fight with Garuda to glance at the floor, he would have noticed that Lauren had crawled around the side of the Garuda as it focused on the wolf.

Struggling with very shaky hands, still weak from being hung up, it took Lauren a few attempts to undo a button on her shirt. Unobserved she flipped open one popper on the holster and pulled out a pre-loaded syringe.

With an almost super human effort, Lauren hauled herself up and threw herself forward, hitting the Garuda in the back of its leg Stabbing the hypodermic in her hand deep into the flesh of its calf, pressing the plunger with her thumb at the same time that the Garuda started to react to the fact that she had attacked.

In an easy move it turned and bent down, gripped her around the throat and lifted her high up off the floor. Lauren's arms went upwards to try to fight him off, the needle falling empty to the floor silently.

At almost the same moment Bo and Hale burst into the room from the left entrance trailed by a couple of beserkers who strangely seemed to give up their pursuit as they neared the large main room. In what could have been a moment of prepared synchronicity, Vex, Kenzi and Trick skidded in from the only other entrance, the younger woman being the one to lead the small group over to Bo's side instantly.

The brief smile of relief at seeing her grandfather safe was gone from the succubus' face the instant she looked up at where the Garuda held aloft a struggling Lauren.

"Put her down." Bo's loud angry instruction came in a cold hard tone.

"Why would I?" It tightened its grip and Lauren's eyes rolled back. "Because you asked?" A loud laugh echoed around the room.

"Because I get angry when people hurt her." Bo felt a tingle of hot power start in her body.

"Well isn't that the truth." The Garuda nodded. "Her girlfriend knows what an angry succubus feels like, intimately, doesn't she." It smiled more. "You know I know how she smells? How she tastes..."

"Put her down, this is between you and me." Bo reached to the long sword that she now knew was her grandmother's and held it out ready for him.

"Do you know how many times I have had my hands around her throat just like this, had them all over her body?" The Garuda gloated with Lauren's limp body still in its grip.

"Don't listen to him Bo." Dyson growled knowing how hard it had been for him to resist the influence.

"Do you know before you came in your wolf was about to rip out her throat?" The Garuda curled one lip at him.

"You think you know how to push everyone's button but you don't know me." Bo swung the sword in a dramatic fashion. "You're so scared you're using her as a shield." She pointed out desperately wanting to get Lauren away from it. "A human as a shield, you know I always expected more out of ancient evils."

"Nonsense, she means less than nothing to me... see."

What happened next, happened in slow motion for everyone in the room. The Garuda brought Lauren more in front of it, directly in between him and Bo. It grabbed a handful of blonde hair, pulling Lauren's face up for the Succubus to see as it shifted the grip it had on Lauren. With one hand on her head and the other on her shoulder, there was a sickening snap as it twisted her head to the extreme right in a sudden sharp movement. Releasing the grip of both hands, the Garuda let the doctor's dead body drop to the dirty floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

** Faethful : Chapter Four ** by The Rainbowwriters

The throne room was instantly changed, the Garuda turned to look at them all, its face beaming with satisfaction at what it had done. The noise of Lauren's neck breaking had caused every creature in the room to stop and hold their breath. A long moment of disbelief and confusion seemed to cloud the air, only broken when the harsh almost jagged metallic sound of Bo's sword hitting the floor shattered it.

It was this noise that made Kenzi tune back in and realize that the air around them had begun to hum with energy just as she watched her best friend's arms raise up at her sides. Then with only a slight jump upwards, Bo's body rose off the ground and hung there in midair. Her dark hair blowing from an unseen wind as her eyes turned a luminous blue.

"I am more powerful than all of you, you will suffer in ways unimaginable." Her voice was deep and harmonic. The stream of power flowing through Bo's body came from a feeling she couldn't even begin to control. That the Garuda had just broken Lauren's neck and cast her lifeless body to the floor instantly overwhelmed her. "You will suffer." She reached out her hand and a steely powerful grip magically came around the Garuda's throat pinning it in place.

As if sensing their leader was in danger, beserkers began flooding the room, making Dyson and Hale group the rest of the team back into a corner behind them. The Siren gripping his large bludgeon a little nervously, wondering what the hell they were supposed to do against dozens of thugs and a Garuda. The Garuda for its part was smiling, despite the choking grip Bo's power had placed upon it.

"Feel the anger succubus." It choked out the words. "I killed your obsession."

"I don't feel anger..." Bo challenged reaching upwards with her other hand. When she did one by one all of the beserkers were pulled taunt up on their tip toes, their chins tipped upwards even as they flailed their arms and legs to resist. "I feel hungry." She licked her lips and the smoky blue chi rose out of all of them. As the last of it passed into her, she let her pink tongue slip out to lick her lips. "Very hungry." She began to float closer to the Garuda, her power now amplified by the massive meal of abnormally strong fae.

"Isabo, no." As a long series of thuds sounded when each body fell to the floor, drained of their life by the succubus, Trick's strong voice tried to reach her. "This is not the way to kill it."

The Succubus body twitched, her neck making jerky movements of disagreement even while she stayed still just holding the ancient creature in place. A heartbeat later the Garuda was thrown back into his throne. A number of the bones behind him coming free and crashing to the ground.

Bo's feet slowly came back down to the ground and she fell down on her knees to cradle Lauren's body.

"This isn't over." The Garuda pushed up and went to flare out its wings in an angry flourish, but instead of them all having to back up from the hot flames, nothing happened. Again the Garuda made the attempt but nothing other than a few sparks fizzled out. With a whimper rather than a roar, the Garuda disappeared.

Kenzi had been standing next to Trick the entire time in horrified shock as she watched Bo do what she would forever term the 'floating banshee act'. As soon as the Garuda was gone, she instantly began to run forward to where Bo was, though on her way her foot kicked the empty syringe on the floor making her stop. She bent down picking it up and turned it over in her hand before slipping into the pocket of her jacket.

Bo could only just control the overwhelming excess of power coursing through her body, she could feel it making her muscles twitch and spasm. The unbelievable swell of emotions she was feeling made all attempts to focus her mind impossible. She was jacked full of chi and holding the woman she loved dead body in her arms.

"Lauren..." She whispered pulling the blonde close to her body, her voice still holding an odd echo. "Don't leave me." She tried to will Lauren back to life as she brushed blonde hair off her face.

Finally the intense concentration of power inside of her Bo gave her a new idea. She slowly lowered Lauren completely to the floor and then tipped the blonde's mouth open as if to give her CPR. But instead of air she began to force chi into Lauren's limp body. The blue essence was bright as it moved between them. Bo beginning with first one long infusion before she checked it wasn't working and then began a second breath of chi.

"Bo, Bo that won't work." Dyson crouched beside the succubus putting his hand lightly on her shoulder, trying to reach her.

"It has to work!" Bo stopped the infusion and watched for any signs of life. "It has to work." Her voice started to echo less as her hands started to shake more as she brushed them desperately over blonde hair.

"What was she thinking?" Hale whispered shaking his head as he moved closer.

"She was thinking stupid." Kenzi said just as quietly standing only a foot away from her best friend, her own heart breaking with Bo's.

"Lauren, please." Bo leaned down to rest her forehead on Lauren's chest. "Please." She whispered, the intense desperation she felt almost palpable.

Trick moved gently passed everyone who was crowding around and knelt down beside Lauren. He carefully reached to where the the other syringe was still safely in the holster and eased it out.

"This is what we need Bo." He said softly, holding it is his palm for his granddaughter to see.

"What? What will that do?" Bo's head came up to look at Trick and the venom her eyes blinking in complete confusion.

"It's the way you kill the Garuda, it's the end to all of this." The Blood King reminded her of her role as the champion.

"The end?" Bo shook her head at him, her eyes now pouring tears down on her cheeks. "There is no end... Nadia... Ciara... Lachlan... now Lauren." She buried her head into the blonde's body again pulling her closer as she sobbed. "I let him kill her."

Trick suddenly found himself pulled backwards, the small hand on his arm belonging to Kenzi. The young woman roughly drew him off to the side. Everyone else remained close to Bo, trying to figure out what had gone so wrong.

Kenzi stood toe to toe with Trick and took a breath before crouching down, pulling up his pant leg and undoing the leather ties that held his tools in place. With them in her hand, she stood up and held them out to him.

"Fix this." She hissed.

"Kenzi, it is not that simple." Trick's voice was pained, knowing what she wanted him to do.

"But it is that simple isn't it." Kenzi countered with a shake of her head. "Your blood makes it happen. That's your granddaughter Trick, and that's the woman she loves. You want the Garuda dead, we all do, but does that look like a champion to you?"

Trick's face slowly turned to look over where Dyson was trying to comfort Bo, the succubus had still refused to let go of Lauren.

"Bring me the table." He pointed to the side as he put his hand out for the tools. The weight of them in his palm made him even more aware of what he was agreeing to do, but another look back at his granddaughter made him further accept that he had no choice.

Kenzi immediately pulled over a small table and tipped off the candles and bones upon it onto the floor.

Trick nodded as he slowly rolled open the leather roll to reveal the necessary tools, which he began to set out one by one. He put the inkwell in its place, taking off the top. He put the quill in place and took out a fresh piece of archaic looking parchment. Taking slow breaths, he rolled up his sleeve and finally took out the ceremonial blood letting knife.

"When I have filled the ink well, you must bind the wound while I concentrate on writing." He looked up at Kenzi as he began to bring the blade to his other hand.

"You got it." Kenzi gave a quick nod. "It's the right thing to do Poppa Trick."

"I pray you are right Kenzi, the first time I intervened for Isabo... well you know what we are facing now..." He frowned and his grimace grew as he drew the blade through his palm, the deep wound beginning to pour blood which he aimed over the ink well. Squeezing his fist as he began to recite the words for him to enter the necessary state and show the true wonder of the Blood King's power.

It took no time for the well to fill, the interior smaller then it appeared. Bringing the injured hand back, Trick picked up the quill and dipped it into his own blood before he began to write a series of symbols that Kenzi couldn't understand across the parchment at a slow, deliberate pace.

The words seemed to stand out on the page for a moment after they were written, and as more symbols were created a sweat broke out over Trick's face, his hand shaking as he continued to write. Beside him, frantically wrapping a bandage around his hand, Kenzi would later swear she could hear Trick singing.

Almost unable to control the tremors, Trick finished a specific symbol on the parchment and the same glyph rose in blood on Lauren's forehead. As the magical rune retreated and became invisible again, a gasp buckled through the blonde, her lungs inflated and her back arched into Bo's arms.

"Lauren." Bo's face came from its place pressed against her shoulder. Sweeping blonde hair off her face. "Breathe Lauren, just breathe." She urged her.

Her first few breaths were shallow and staggered; the blonde's lips bluish, her eyes obviously rolling behind her closed eyelids but breath by breath Lauren stabilized. Dyson immediately turned around, his eyes falling instantly on where Kenzi was still wrapping gauze around Trick's hand. He pushed up hard and fast, almost running over to the pair as Hale and Vex moved back to Bo, confused when the succubus had called out Lauren's name.

"Please Dyson pack up." Trick pulled his hand away from Kenzi and held his hand to his body, trying to even out his own breathing from the strain.

"What were you thinking?" Dyson leaned in with a hissed whisper, as he took the parchment and carefully folded it up to preserve the incantation.

"She is the champion, she must not be clouded with hate and anger or she will lose." Trick looked at him praying the wolf would understand, could understand his choice. "That is why he killed Lauren, to infect Bo with his power, to take control of her."

The wolf's look was still one of disapproval as he continued to secure the Blood King's ancient tools away. He only hoped that Trick's choice had been the right one, after all they all knew now what backlash could come from the Blood King's writings.

-x-

Everyone avoided eye contact with the succubus as she walked slowly down the stairs of the club house having secured Lauren in bed and making sure she was comfortable and safe. Vex was sitting upside down in the living room chair picking at the seam on his pants, while Trick and Kenzi sat on the couch avoiding looking at each other, both tense, their shoulders slightly hunched forward. Hale was also stationary, but he had chosen the kitchen to base in as if wanting to give everyone else an idea of space, it was only the wolf who couldn't seem to settle with inactivity. He paced the tiled floor of the kitchen, his hands flexing from fists to hyper extended over and over as he walked.

"Clearly," Bo's voice was gentle as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around at them, "That did not go as we planned."

"If that was a plan love, we're screwed." Vex snorted.

Kenzi couldn't help but flash the Mesmer an annoyed glare.

"On the plus side it can't have many more thugs." She offered as she pushed up off the couch and moved closer to her best friend. "By the way Bo-Bo, what did you do to them?" She asked quietly reaching out to smooth her hand down Bo's arm. "Not that I want to say out loud how you were seriously freaking scarey but you know..."

"I don't know what it is exactly." Bo admitted with a frown. "I don't have control over it, sometimes, when certain things happen, it happens." She tried to explain. "Not that it helped Lauren." A frown danced on her brow as she looked from Kenzi to Trick. "That was you wasn't it?" She asked, her voice quiet as she moved away from Kenzi and towards her grandfather.

The Blood King looked away for a minute and then breathed out and looked back at Bo with a nod.

"We can talk about that later." He said solemnly.

"Trick's right," Dyson fixed Bo with a narrow look. "What happened to you has happened before? When?" He pushed.

"Only once... the Lich... he wanted me to feed off Lauren to drain her. I refused so he shot me." From behind the succubus Kenzi made a surprised squeak and frowned at the news. "When I still wouldn't do it he took Lauren and was going to kill her. That's when it happened, I..." Bo paused again, remembering the incident. "I sucked the chi out of all his minions at once." She admitted looking over to Dyson. "I seem to go into a hyper succubus state, I can absorb chi without contact and turn it into pure energy, power."

"Is everyone else hearing this?" Vex laughed as he turned around to sit upright. "So when blondie upstairs is in jeopardy, cleavage here turns into Queen Succubus who randomly kills anyone in a ten mile radius? And they say I'm dangerous? Seems to me that it's the unaligned we should be putting in a box after this not me, she's a danger to us all."

"She is not." Kenzi stood up for Bo instantly. "And who asked for your opinion anyway?" She added shaking her head at him.

"What you did Bo, I've never seen anything like it." Hale put forward more objectively shaking his head slightly. "But we should focus on the fact you hurt the Garuda, it couldn't even get its wings out after you stripped it of its beserkers and had choked it out."

"I don't know how I did that." Bo admitted wishing that she did have an answer.

"I'm not sure it was you." Kenzi shifted in her place slightly as she said the words quietly. Bo turned around and looked at her instantly wanting an explanation.

"Hey Little Momma I'm on Bo's side here, giving her kudos for being the champion we were all expecting." Hale frowned not understanding Kenzi's put down.

"I know, I know." Kenzi smiled at him and at Bo. "But it wasn't you babe." She smiled more at her best friend giving her the best bestie look she could as she explained. "It was your girl."

"Lauren?" Bo looked at Kenzi confused.

The younger woman nodded as she moved over to where she had thrown her jacket over the back of the couch when they had got in. She turned it over and went to retrieve something from the pocket more than aware that everyone in the room was looking at her for an explanation of why she was suggesting that a human had somehow managed to damage the ultimate ancient evil.

"She used this." Kenzi took the empty syringe from her pocket and held it out to Bo. The succubus moved to Kenzi's side and took the syringe, noting the slight residue in the tube and the depressed plunger down in the tip.

"She injected it." It was Dyson who spoke, stopping mid pace he breathed out with a heavy sigh. "As I was fighting it, it suddenly stopped tormenting me and the next moment it had her in its hand, she must have used its distracted state to see an opening and..."

Bo closed her eyes as she listened to the outlining of events.

"Administered one of the two vials of venom." Trick pulled out the small pouch that he had taken from Lauren's body that held the remaining dose. "But clearly to destroy him, the second vial must be administered."

"Lauren attacked it?" Bo whispered shaking her head as she glanced between the small syringe in her hand and the stairs.

"Is anyone here not bloody crazy?" Vex interjected shaking his head.

"It's just us humans, we're stupid like that." Kenzi made the retort giving the Mesmer a broad smile. She then walked over to Bo and slipped her arm around the succubus shoulders. "Planned or not, Bo-Bo the Garuda ain't feeling so hot right now which means it's time Bo." She smiled encouragingly at her best friend.

"It's time to finish what we started." Bo agreed with her and looked around at everyone. "Time for me to finish this." She moved over and held her hand out for the pouch with the second syringe.

"Not that I'm saying it's not time, but I really suggest we need a plan this time." Hale smiled at Bo and Kenzi tactfully.

"We go in, we find it, and I kill it." Bo put forward the skeleton of a plan.

"So when do we leave?" Asked a voice from behind her on the stairs.

The succubus literally jumped a little as she turned to the stairs, her brown eyes going wide.

"Lauren." She moved quickly over to the blonde whilst at the same time everyone else suddenly seemed to have something else to suddenly do or concentrate on. "You shouldn't be out of bed." Bo said softly when she reached Lauren's side putting her hand over the blonde's which was on the bottom of the banister.

"I won't be much use to you in bed." Lauren smiled tightly. "So when do we leave?"

"You aren't leaving this time, you are resting." Bo shook her head again. "I need you safe." She put her hand up to Lauren's face caressing it softly.

"Did the venom work?" Lauren side stepped the argument for a moment.

"Partially, but we have to administer the other vial." Bo admitted. "But the one dose made him considerably less powerful."

"That's what I was hoping for." Lauren nodded. "It makes sense that it would need a double dose, the Naga would have been able to administer the entire dose at once. I can be ready in a minute."

"Lauren no, you've done enough already, more than." Bo shook her head as she gazed lovingly at the blonde, "You need to rest, and I need you safe." She repeated the fact in a whisper.

"No way, the carrot should definitely come." Vex suddenly interjected loudly being the only one who was obviously watching and listening to Bo and Lauren's conversation.

"Carrot?" Lauren looked at him.

"You know Vex, crazy Mesmer." Kenzi got up and kicked him hard in the shin, it made him groan and glare at her. "Bo's right though Doc," She moved over towards the pair "As much as I don't like it either, both you and I have to sit this one out." She flashed the succubus a quick look. "You missed it but I got one hell of a head injury when you were out so we're on the couch saving the world from robot hookers while they're saving the fae from ancient evil."

"But there's things you need to know about the venom." Lauren shook her head. "And I should be there in case anyone gets injured."

"Kenzi, thank you but let me talk to Lauren upstairs." Bo gave a soft sigh of air and motioned for Lauren to head back upstairs with her.

The blonde frowned but back tracked up stairs at the succubus' gesture.

-X-

**Sorry to everyone for the cliff hanger last chapter - but see - we fixed it :) Thank you for all the reviews it's so nice to have feedback on what we do. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter Five** by The Rainbowwriters

Bo eased her bedroom door closed behind Lauren and walked over to her before the blonde arrived at the bed. She reached out taking both of Lauren's hands in her own.

"I did it again." The brunette in a soft voice looking into Lauren's brown eyes. "It... was hurting you and I went crazy, there were dozens and dozens of beserkers in there and I drained them all."

"What? Oh no Bo, are you alright?" Lauren freed one of her hands and brushed Bo's hair off her brow and searched her face for traces of side effects. "Do you have any residual effects?"

"Lauren don't, it's not about that." Bo shook her head. "I can't let you near that place, I can't have you in danger again." She stepped a little closer to Lauren and slipped her arms around her, pulling her close. Taking a few slightly staggered breaths Bo then eased back and looked into Lauren's eyes again. "It killed you Lauren." She whispered her eyes instantly filled with tears. "It held you out in front of me and killed you." She blinked a tear onto her cheek. "I killed all those beserkers, I tried to force their life into you but it didn't work." She shook her head as more tears spilled down her face. "I lost you, you were gone. Then Trick... he brought you back."

"I..." Lauren felt any moisture in her mouth dry up and her throat tighten. She closed her eyes and forced herself to swallowed and tried against to form a word, any word actually, but nothing came out.

After all she had thought that she had just been unconscious, choked out by the Garuda after she had injected it. The thought that she had actually been killed turned the blood in her veins icy cold. Though the tears falling down Bo's face broke Lauren's heart, she pulled away from her and backed up moving to stand beside the bed a hard frown on her face showing how her mind tumbled in over itself.

"Keep the venom warm, as close to body temperature as you can. I think it will work just as well as a coating on a blade as long as it enters the blood stream, I pre-filled the syringe just for ease of use." She tried to focus on the science of the situation, the thing she was good at to see if it helped the screaming in her brain. She tucked her hair behind her ear deliberately not looking at Bo, unable to watch the succubus as she tried to stop her tears and pull herself together.

"Lauren..." There was a pleading sound in Bo's voice as she watched Lauren back away, suddenly afraid that the blonde's reaction was caused by the fact that she felt that Bo had failed her, which of course she had. The succubus felt her confidence completely break apart.

Hearing the crack in Bo's voice Lauren looked up blinking, her breathing high in her chest.

"Yes?" She managed to ask.

For a minute Bo didn't know what to say, didn't know what it was she had wanted to say. She wanted to beg forgiveness for letting anything bad happen; she wanted to tell the blonde how much she loved her; she wanted to take away the facts; she wanted to do and say so much, but she found that she actually couldn't focus on any one thing to say.

"You hurt the Garuda." Bo finally pushed out the simple words, ones that held more weight then any others. After all no one had so far done any damage to him, Bo had only been able to pin him in spot, but Lauren had hurt him.

"The venom hurt the Garuda, I just got killed." Lauren shook her head and turned away.

Bo stepped forward shaking her head.

"No Lauren, you... you hit it with the venom. In a syringe it's harmless." She stressed finally finding some strength and volume. "You had been kidnapped, tortured. You had to listen while it taunted Dyson, who you know is capable of killing you." Bo breathed out hard through her nose. "You went through all that and then you decided to strike out against the most dangerous creature in the world. You." She walked slowly closer. "And I know in my heart when you did it, you weren't thinking about what it would do to you, how it would hurt you in retaliation... probably kill you. But still you did it."

Lauren found herself moving forwards stopping when she could reach out and touch the brunette, which she did, raising her hand to touch Bo's cheek.

"All I was thinking about was you." Lauren whispered the truth.

Bo's eyes closed with the gentle touch as everything that hurt inside her eased just a little.

"Do you really feel up to round two?" She heard herself asking despite her own argument and desires to keep the blonde well away from the action.

"Not if you don't want me there, I don't want to be a distraction." The blonde countered.

"Lauren no, it's not that." Bo shook her head quickly. "I'm just so afraid I'll fail you again." She admitted her real reason for wanting Lauren at home 'safe'. "So afraid I will let something bad happen to you again, that I will be too slow or too foolish to stop you getting hurt or worse." she admitted her voice tiny as she looked down at the floor. "I know to fail in this means losing everything, but failing you..." She shook her head softly as fresh tears pooled in her eyes.

"Failing me?" Lauren frowned. "How did you fail me?"

"It hurt you." Bo couldn't say the word 'killed' again. "You...I..." Bo tried to begin. "I'm doing this to save the people that mean the most to me and it..."

"Bo." Lauren stopped the succubus with a soft finger to her lips. "This is a war." She breathed out softly. "And the Garuda is the enemy, hurting people is what it does, you didn't fail me, what happened happened because of what the Garuda is." She stressed. "I knew how powerful it was, I knew what danger I was in, if any one failed it was me." She closed her eyes briefly.

"Lauren, no, we've done enough of this." Bo shook her head pulling the blonde close again. She smoothed her hand down blonde hair. "You're right this is war, and what we should do is recognize what we have done already, we should claim the victories we have and we should work on them, use the edge they give us." she spoke a little more confidently.

Lauren felt herself relax a little in Bo's arms, her mind settling slightly, as the soothing strength of the succubus' touch grounded her.

"Wait." The blonde blinked. "You're right." She said suddenly.

"I am?" Bo frowned not at all sure what Lauren was talking about.

"I shouldn't go." Lauren reached down and took Bo's hand. "The Garuda thinks I'm dead, it knows that it killed me and how angry that made you. It will use that against you. It will think it makes you weak and vulnerable to its manipulation. If I go, it finds out I'm alive, and we loose that advantage." She drew out logically, once again her scientific brain following its most intelligent path. A slow smile started so spread across Bo's face.

"So this way when it tries to goad me, to get me to attack it in anger, no matter what it says, I have the upper hand." Bo nodded that she understood what Lauren had deciphered.

"Exactly, you have the knowledge of me, safe, here, in your bed." The blonde underlined that that indeed was what she had meant.

"You are so smart." Bo's smile was brilliant as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Lauren's softly. "It's time to end this, I'm going to kill it." Her smile was even more resolved.

-x-

Kenzi stood next to Bo as the succubus pulled on her jacket, watching as Vex, Hale and Dyson filed out of the clubhouse door towards the car. Flicking her hair over her shoulders, the succubus checked her thigh dagger and then slid her grandmother's sword into the sheath on her back. Kenzi still just stood watching her, occasionally her eyes changing focus to her katana, which Bo had leaned up against the wall right next to the door.

Finally Bo seemed to be finished with her preparations and she turned to focus fully on Kenzi.

"Kenzi, I need you to stay alert. The Garuda might send beserkers after Trick, we know that a part of its plan is to get him to rewrite the laws and until this is over he's not safe." She glanced over to where the Blood King was resting on the couch recovering from the ritual, then she looked back into blue eyes. "If you need to take the car and just get out of here. You, Trick and Lauren. I mean it Kenzi." She underlined softly, but her voice was firm. She reached out and ran her hand over dark hair for a moment and played with the very end of a few locks. "No heroics, no crazy human antics, just run." She breathed out briefly closing her eyes.

"You're asking me to stay here aren't you?" The younger woman arched her eyebrow as she looked at the succubus.

"No, I'm leaving you here as a guard to the most precious things in my life." Bo nodded softly. "I can't think of anyone I trust more."

"Really? Really?" Kenzi frowned. "Because seriously I'm a really bad guard, I get bored, I'm easily distracted and I suck at keeping cool in a crisis. Once I was baby sitting for a cousin of mine and drank all the liquor in the entire house, The seven year old I was looking after found me unconscious in the bathroom and had to call the paramedics, I ended up in hospital with alcohol poisoning." She rambled out the first excuse that she could make up. The story merely made Bo smile and stroke her hair again.

"I love you Kenz." She said softly and reached out hugging her tightly before resting their foreheads together. "I need to do this and I need to do this now. It's injured, and it's going to come out as mad as hell. I don't know what it is going to throw at us and I... I can't risk you being hurt... not after what happened today." She reminded her unnecessarily. "You're already a hero in this war Kenzi, what you did for Dyson." Bo glanced at the clubhouse door for a second before looking back at her best friend, "However you did it, proves that, but now I need you to do something just as important. Keep my grandfather and the woman I'm in love with safe." She brought the hand that was playing with Kenzi's hair down and took hold of the younger woman's hand. "While at the same time taking care of the best little sister in the whole world." She added with a tender smile. "Be my rear guard Kenzi." She summed up.

"I have absolutely no desire to guard or do anything else to your ass." Kenzi objected shaking her head, but the look of soft tender affection on her face told Bo that she understood exactly what the succubus was asking of her and why.

"Come on secretly you love my ass, yours is so small you want to experience what having a real butt is like." Bo grinned at her as she stepped a little away from her.

"Bo." Kenzi let her retreat for a moment and then moved after her, pulling her in for a tight hug, "Don't do anything crazy, like your girlfriend did." She whispered into the brunette's ear, her voice tight and a little desperate.

"I won't." Bo assured her breathing out happy to be held in the tight embrace for a long moment. "I'm just going to end this. To kill the Garuda and to save the world."

"With the venom remember, no anger, no rage, just Naga spit." Kenzi underlined easing back slightly so she could look into brown eyes.

"I know, I'm going to love him to death and then jab him in the neck with green goo." Bo outlined her new plan.

"Please tell me your plan isn't to go in there and get it on with Eagle Face." Kenzi made a face that said 'gross'.

"Metaphorically love him to death Kenz, not literally." Bo assured her, "I'm not sure this succubus has enough love to soften that cookie."

The pair looked at each other for a long moment and eventually Bo looked away and stepped up to the front door, taking a step through it.

"Remember Kenzi, no heroics." She reminded her.

"Pinkie swear." Kenzi held up her little finger with a brave smile. "Come back soon." She added trying hard not to bite at her lip as she moved to close the door after her best friend.

"I will, and when I do all of this will be over." Bo breathed out and putting a little hop into her step she turned and jogged after the others.

-x-

This time when four figures entered the abandoned abattoir, the long hallways lit by the light of the setting sun, a very different feeling prevailed. This time they were most definitely being led. They had a purpose, a mission and they were clearly here to complete it. Bo brought her hand up as a signal for them to stop in the main hall and took a moment so that her eyes fully adjusted to the change in light. She then very deliberately checked the positioning of the sword hilt over her shoulder, her dagger handle on her thigh, and the position of the small syringe pouch, nestled carefully between her breasts. The soft pliable leather fitting neatly in the tight place, almost as if this had been where Lauren designed it to be.

"Lauren doesn't think it can recover from the effects of the first dose, but she expects that there is a set limit to the damage only a portion of the normal level will do, so in other words, right now we can expect that the Garuda is feeling confused and vulnerable. It probably has no idea what is happening especially as it never considered the idea of a partial envenomation, not to mention the fact that it things our Naga is dead." She pointed out logically. "Now so far," She turned and looked at the three men around her. "You've all had a free ride, but..."

"Free ride?" Vex blurted out, his tone annoyed. "Love I don't know where you got your information from, but I didn't just wandered around and fall over the Blood King who was taking a nap in the hallway you know?" He objected violently but was silenced by glares from Hale and Dyson as well as a look from Bo that challenged him to continue if he dared.

"Like I was saying, as far as the Garuda goes we've all had it pretty easy so far." She looked at Dyson, "You've felt what he can do more than any of us, manipulation wise." She clarified as for just a second the haunting image of Lauren lifeless form in the Garuda's hands came unbidden to her mind. "But this time it's going to be focusing on us. It's going to want us at each other so we forget that it is what we are here for. We can't let that happen." She stressed. "Vex." She fixed the Mesmer with her dark eyes. "If there are any beserkers you need to keep them busy with each other, mostly I need you to keep them off me." She underlined.

"Yes, your highness." Vex mumbled.

"Thank you." Bo acknowledged his co operation. "Hale, use your whistle whenever you can to distract the Garuda, there must be a tone or pitch you can use that interferes with or confuses thoughts." She offered the idea up to the Siren.

Hale thought for a moment.

"There are a couple of things I can try yes." He nodded with a positive smile. "I can't keep them up for long, but I can over short bursts to interrupt him, keep him from focusing."

"That's exactly what I was looking for." Bo nodded. "Dyson, the main push is going to be me and you." She looked at him taking a few deep breaths. "We have to divide his attention, he can't focus on two objectives at the same time. All of our efforts here are to get the kill shot, which mean getting me up close and personal with the Garuda so I can kill it."

"You need to inject it like the Doc did?" Hale asked as he wiped his hands on his pants, the serious of the moment obviously beginning to effect him.

"Lauren did mention that the venom would possibly work if I spread it on a blade, as long as it entered the blood stream but..." Bo frowned slightly.

"It's adding a variable that we don't have a guarantee in." Dyson pointed out with a frown.

"Exactly." Bo agreed. "I think injection is our only option, which means getting in real close." She admitted, which if she was honest was the bit about this she wasn't overly keen on. "The good news is, it doesn't know we have the venom and it certainly isn't expecting a Naga kiss from a succubus." She summed up trying to smile.

Bo took a moment and looked at the three unlikely heroes again and then let some of the tension in her shoulders drop out as she took a few steps closer to them.

"I just want to say how much it means to me, that you are here, with me, that you believe in me enough to do this." She said looking at each of them for a long moment. "So many people would have, already have run away, turned away but you are here ready to make a stand with me." She took another breath. That means a lot to me, thank you." She gave a tight smile.

"You're the Champion Bo." Dyson gave her a proud smile. "I'm in this with you till the end, no question, no doubt." He underlined.

"We've got your back." Hale added with a nod.

"I'm just in it for the breast action." Vex laughed brightly and rubbed his hands together. "That and the adrenalin rush of running headlong into certain death." He summed up. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we be moving?" He added looking between everyone and then up the main hallway that led to the throne room.

Bo rolled her eyes and stepped out in front of the three men to begin their approach.

"Remember..." She said, her voice even. "He will try and manipulate you, to make you work against each other." She reminded them. "Try to stay focused as much as you can, the world as we know it rests on us."

-x-

"You know normally you're way more talkative that this?" Kenzi looked over at Trick, who had been sat silently nursing his hand since Bo and the others had left. Kenzi had been forced to sit in silence with him, not wanting to put the television on, or do anything else, fearful of somehow disturbing the older fae. "Are you okay? Is there something I should get you, you know to combat side effects of the, you know, thing you did." She asked awkwardly.

"No." Trick replied somewhat hollowly, his eyes not coming up to meet the younger woman's in anyway.

"Okay." Kenzi breathed out and recrossed her legs the other way and bounced her foot off her knee for a moment. "You know if you're like super mad at me for what I said, or something it would be best if you got it out." She suddenly interjected into the silence.

"You could not make me do something I was not willing to do Kenzi." Trick finally looked up. "There was a truth in your words that I could not deny, which is why I acted like I did, that is all there is to say."

"Right, okay." It was Kenzi who looked down this time, because even if the words from the other man had been supposed to settle the matter, it had rather made her feel some what berated. "Why didn't that make me feel any better?" She asked of him glumly.

"Because it doesn't make what I did right Kenzi, merely justifiable." Trick offered.

"Right." Kenzi said actually feeling worse with the barkeep's answer. "You know what I'm going to check on Lauren." She slipped off the side of her chair and pushed silently up the stairs, for some reason overly happy to find Lauren doing something as normal as folding a small pile of Bo's clothes. "Hey Doc." She called from the doorway as she strode in. "She won't recognize them without the creases."

Lauren paused mid fold and turned towards Kenzi with a soft smile on her face, that dipped to a slightly uneasy frown for a moment.

"Did you really get injured, with the Garuda?" She checked. "I should check you..."

"What? Oh no that was just a clever lie I was using to try and keep you here." Kenzi shook her head as she wandered fully into the room and flopped onto the bed.

"Right." Lauren smiled again and finished folding the shirt she had in her hands.

"Thanks for the concern though." Kenzi added. "It's kinda handy having a doc on call 24/7." The younger woman pushed to sit up and then stood up. "Though talking of concern, I'm pretty sure one of the reasons Bo wanted you to stay behind was so you could rest, not so you could fold up all the laundry in the house." She moved to prevent Lauren picking up a discarded pair of pants. "The pants'll still be there tomorrow." She added with a bright smile.

"You have a good heart Kenzi." Lauren let herself be distracted and walked back over to the bed where she eased back down on the edge of it.

"Nah I just don't like the idea of Bo going super succubus on my ass if I let something bad happen to you." Kenzi gave Lauren a bright grin which she let fade softly. "Seriously Doc, I think what she feels for you scares the hell out of my Bo-Bo so take care of yourself okay?" She backed up a little to to doorway. "You need anything you know where the fridge is." She gave a little wave at the door.

"Thank you Kenzi." Lauren smiled back and laid herself back down on the succubus' bed, letting her eyes dip close as she tried hard not to think about what danger her lover was in.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter Six **by The Rainbowwriters

Leading her team into the throne room, Bo had walled up her confidence and focused her mind on the reality that right now it was time for her to live up to the hype. Time for her to be the champion and finish this. Too many good people had died to feed this creatures evil appetite, too many promising lives had been cut short and too much pain had been caused to too many.

Her eyes immediately surveyed the room to find it had changed since they had left it to retreat and regroup. The dozens of dead bodies left by the beserkers were thrown back into the corners. Clearly moved by the Garuda in a fit of frustration, as the large forms were littered against the baseboards like garbage.

Bo felt herself shudder as she remembered the feeling of all of their chi pooling together and entering her body. Remembered how she had felt no fear and no doubt. Remembering how at that moment she had been sure that she would beat the Garuda, any question had been erased from her mind as the intense power concentrated inside her.

Though she didn't feel that confident now, she tried to remember how it had felt and create it within her. Bo knew she needed to be that sure of her abilities and her purpose.

Finally Bo's eyes came to rest on the one reclined figure, who rested on the nest like throne of bones, one arm up over its face. Clearly Lauren's venom dose had made the ancient evil feel as bad as they had expected. At first the team was left standing there looking at it, the figure unmoving despite the entrance of the four fae into its lair for the final battle.

"Are we interrupting a nap?" Bo questioned as she walked across the concrete floor, her boots making impossibly loud taps. She stopped a little over ten feet away from it and waited for it to respond.

"I thought it was the succubus that was supposed to draw in her victim, not the other way around." The Garuda dropped its hand away from its face. It looked a little dark under the eyes, its cheeks a little sunken and hollow.

"Sometimes a succubus makes house calls, but only if she really needs too." She spelled out to him that she was willing to do anything to end this. "We have unfinished business."

"Doesn't everyone?" The Garuda rolled its eyes and shook its head. "You brought me the same old toys? A little repetitive of you." Its eyes flicked to each of the men in turn. "But it's nice that you mixed it up by throwing an easy target in the mix." He finally settled his view on Vex.

"Don't underestimate any of my friends." Bo's eyes stayed fixed on her enemy.

"I knew we should have brought the carrot." Vex shifted his eyes to Bo, starting to understand now what everyone had been warning him about as the Garuda's gaze tried to push into his head. Being the Mesmer that he was, he began a few internal mental tricks he had learned over the years, making his inner thoughts so far unreachable. "I could just nip home and get it." He pointed to the door behind him.

"You do seem to have friends in high places." The Garuda tipped his hand to Vex abandoning the mental game momentarily. "Imagine my surprise when I came into my throne room to smell the blood of the Blood King, here in my home." It pushed up off the throne, stepping forward a few strides. "You can imagine my disappointment that he had not done as he'd been told." Its eyes narrowed looking her over. "But had done some other trickery, probably to assist you, his precious granddaughter."

"He would never help you." Bo noted dryly, keeping a watch on the rest of her team out of the corner of her eye.

"The blood of the Blood King and no fresh blonde corpse." It looked at Bo with a slow smile, not giving away whether it had put the two together or was simply noting the two mysteries of the moment.

"Do you think I would leave her body here for you?" Bo hissed the words at him taking a few 'angry' steps forward, purposely reacting to his taunt.

"Well I have been known to enjoy myself a little too much with the dead, it is true." It shrugged. "And a body as yummy as that, you did the right thing getting it out of my way." Its black tongue slid out over its dry lips.

"Enough of your voice, enough of you." Bo made a dramatic flare of pulling out her sword. "Come and get me, this ends here." She beckoned him.

"Oh why so eager, I don't feel enough yet." It breathed in as if assessing the air. "Don't you agree Siren?" The Garuda's eyes suddenly flashed towards Hale who took a step backwards obviously having not been prepared for a full mental assault. "Feed me." It demanded a deep flare of flame flickering in its eyes.

"I..." Hale took another half step backwards, his breathing quickening, his eyes flickering between Dyson and Vex as he clearly tried to fight the mental assault. "I don't want to do this but Vex... you really need to stop me from hurting you sometime soon."

"Ah so you want to do me harm?" Vex wrung his hands together letting the Siren get to within a short distance of him before he began to make gestures with his hands. It only took a moment before Hale 's body went taunt and he stopped his angry approach. In dramatic fashion, he then turned and marched like a tin toy solider towards the other side of the room. "Tell me how you really feel daddy's boy."

"Funny but your bit with the controlling thing is getting so old." Bo took the moment to come at it with a wide sweeping sword arc, fully expecting it to duck and twirl away. She shadowed its move, continuing to strike over and over with a flurry of sword swipes in order to re-focus it on her, the creature moving just clear of each one in turn.

Though the venom had effected its ability to spread its wings, the Garuda was still fast and deadly. Traits Bo knew she could never underestimate, or else her run as champion would be a short one. Even now, having yet to pull its weapon, the Garuda swiped its deadly eagle claws at her. The cutting of each through the air making a unforgettable noise.

When the succubus finally sat back on her heels, her blows pausing, the Garuda seemed to gather himself enough to draw out his own flaming sword and brandish it towards her.

"You want a sword fight little girl?" It looked at Bo with its eyes narrowing down into yellow slits.

"I want you dead." Bo let it bring out the sword, the first swipe coming at her with all of the creature's intense hatred of her. Expertly she blocked it with her grandmother's heirloom, a little shocked herself when the sword in her hand not only held firm against the Garuda's but made the fiery weapon ricochet back at its holder.

"What are you?" The Garuda growled as it backed up a step of two and appraised her anew. "What did you do to me earlier?" It added swiping at her twice more in wide angry arcs, beginning to clearly fear that perhaps a champion had stood to defend the Fae.

Bo met each blow with her sword, being backed up a little as her boots slid from the power on the dirty floor. In her peripheral vision she became aware that the Garuda's attack was not focused on her despite the strength in its sword.

The easy ride that Bo had accused Vex of having so far, changed drastically. He was see-sawing his control between the siren and the wolf, both light fae having more than enough negative emotion towards him to find themselves being manipulated by the Garuda.

Vex forced one then the other to retreat to the far corners of the room, the timing becoming more and more dangerous as the enraged wolf was getting closer to reaching him each time. The siren had already managed to push air out of his deadly lips, but the Mesmer had managed to redirect his head so the tone only cracked the nearby concrete with the deadly note.

Bo was pleased at the very least to know the Garuda was still wasting precious energy on manipulating her team mates. Though she was sure the siren and wolf would not be happy to have fallen prey to its power, they were clearly fighting their own internal wars with it and she prayed it would strip enough focus away from the Garuda in order for her to do what she needed to. She was secretly glad that the officers weren't at each others throat.

As the fight continued, the Succubus began to notice that the strikes from her enemy were becoming a shade less powerful and a little less accurate. She couldn't be sure if that was solely from the venom, from its split attention or from both. Either way, the muscle in her arms were glad for any break they could get.

"Not used to feeling weak are you?" Bo chided him, flicking her hair back as she twirled out of the way of a inaccurate blow. "Not used to losing?" She kicked its feet out from under it and sent the Garuda sprawling, buying herself a moment to catch her breath. With her foe clearly occupied, she pulled the second syringe out of its hiding place and hid it in her palm.

"I will win." The Garuda snarled as it tried to gather itself up upon one knee.

"Really?" Bo questioned, prowling around the struggling fae. "I think you're already losing."

"And who do you think will win? You?" It barked out a laugh, dark red spittle spraying down its chin.

"I'm going to win because I'm the champion." Bo purposefully threw herself into a hard, fast attack. She wanted it to believe it was baiting her, wanted it to believe she was falling prey to its game, trying to be patient until the right opening came for her to strike.

"You're nothing but a weak, murdering child who can not even choose which side of a dying race to protect." The Garuda scrambled to its feet and kept Bo's sword away with its own.

"Unaligned is a choice." Bo met it blow for blow, one or the other of them on the attack now when an opening arose in their deadly dance. "And I am not a child anymore." She tried to go on an offensive flurry but she could tell the Garuda was just dragging the fight out, trying to wear her down physically.

Obviously it was also trying to influence all three of the men in the room into turning on her, a task that seemed to be proving far harder then the ancient fae had counted on it being. Despite his alignment, Vex was currently fighting one talented hand against the other, refusing to follow whatever instruction the Garuda was giving him to destroy Bo.

"Bo..." Dyson's voice called to her, the pain he was in obvious as the wolf held his clawed hands to his ears. He knew that he had been easily turned against the Mesmer, but now that the voices in his head were urging him to turn on the Succubus, he put up an unrelenting defence. "Hurry." He slumped to one knee.

"I could have any one in this room tear you apart right now, do you understand that?" The Garuda lowered his sword slightly, its lip curled into a snarl as yellow eyes looked from her to the three other fae.

Trying not to make sound, the Siren had both of his hands clamped firmly over his own mouth, his eyes wild with effort as he fought back the ancient evil's attempt at control. Similar to Dyson, his hatred of Vex had made the turn of his emotions easy to create but he could not bring himself to harm Bo. His reasons could have been varied, but he focused on the simple truth he believed in the depth of his soul. She was a fae of such power, such emotion and loyalty that despite his oaths to the light fae he knew he there was no where he would rather be right now then following her into this battle. Simply, Hale believed in the champion.

"Are you afraid to face me yourself?" Bo narrowed her eyes at it confidently.

"Is that what you want? To face me alone little girl?" The Garuda held its flaming sword off to the side and very slowly took a few steps closer to Bo. "Because you are alone, you have always been alone."

For the first time, Bo began to experience the deeply powerful effect of the Garuda's manipulation skill. The echo of a voice in her head continued to outline how she was alone, a murderer, an outcast, unwanted and abandoned. Every negative thought Bo knew she had ever had about herself was somehow reflected out of the depths of her mind. Every bad insult she'd ever endured, repeated in the voices of ghosts from her past.

"She is dead... you are alone."

Bo had almost lost, had almost been overwhelmed by the psychic attack until the Garuda's voice had spoke those words to her. Even in its attempt at a soft whisper, the words meant to capture her, to completely overwhelm her, resulted in the exact opposite happening.

The brunette blinked a few times, clearing her mind again to the here and now, the reality of where she was and what she was fighting.

"If there is one thing I know in my heart." Bo seemed to stare at him, letting her sword drop to the floor by her side. She gripped the small syringe tighter. "It is that I am never alone, I'm a succubus, we don't know the concept of alone." She slowly raised her empty sword hand, as if she wanted to touch the Garuda's cheek, her body seductively beginning to sway towards her enemy.

The Garuda looked openly puzzled as it watched Bo's body flood with her unique power, her eyes turning to a luminous blue colour while deep red auras of power flared around her hands. Confused by her power, it kept its sword in its hand to its side but the tension in the eagle's body visibly relaxed.

"A succubus feeds off life, I am a creature that cannot live alone." Bo continued to explain seeing its confusion at her abandoning her attack and affecting it instead with her power. Without it retreating, she stood now toe to toe with the Garuda, the ancient fae believing she couldn't do it any real harm. Her fingers pressed lightly against the rough skin of the Garuda's cheek. "I must have life around me; humans, fae... to survive." She slowly brought her other hand up, wanting it to seem as if she was raising it to touch the other cheek. "Which is why I must destroy you." She let the smile on her face turn into a snarl as she jabbed the second syringe into its neck and pushed the plunger to send the second full dose of Naga venom into the Garuda.

With an angry roar the Garuda swung its sword in a wide arc in front of him which would indeed have taken Bo out if she had still been there but the brunette had thrown herself to the side as soon as she had felt all of the venom push out under her thumb.

Reaching up the Garuda closed its hand around the syringe that was still sticking out of its neck just above the collar of its shirt and pulled it out. It raised the small object and looked at it, its eyes going wide as it raised it to its nose and sniffed it. The joists of the ceiling scattered down dust and debris as the Garuda howled loudly in rage and then tossed the syringe to the floor.

"You little whore!" It slashed down with its sword in the succubus' general direction. The effects of the venom starting to fully take hold in its body, the true power of the Naga becoming clear.

"Llachlan sends his regards." She spat at him, somersaulting away back to her sword. She had it up and ready to block off another hysterical blow that followed her like a shadow.

"I will take you with me, you and your pathetic army." The Garuda continued to swing wildly at her, unable to believe what she had done. It had killed the naga, and with him all threat to the great eagle should have died with him.

"No, you won't." Bo moved to block every blow, noting how many were starting to weaken and others were off target. "It's time to fight him. Dyson... Hale... Vex..." She called each of their names in turn. "Listen to my voice not it. It's time to finish the Garuda."

"I am an ancient being, you are a young pathetic chi eater. I have survived for centuries waiting for my time..." The Garuda cursed bitterly at her feeling now that its grip on the three other fae had been stripped away when she had injected the second vial.

"Time to go to the left." Vex's voice was almost maniacal as he finally got to attack the creature who had just moments before had been inside his head almost making him slice his own throat with his dagger. The Garuda was shocked as its body started to do a side step left and then back to the right in time with the Mesmer's hand movements.

Dyson sprung to action as soon as Bo had called for his action, moving around to the back of their enemy so that when Vex had established control he could move in and attack. His face in a snarl, he reached his foe and struck first to its arm making it drop its weapon. He then let loose a trio of swipes that cut through the material of the Garuda's trench coat to leave deep wounds in its back and shoulders.

Backing up his partner, Hale's destructive whistle hit the Garuda the moment Dyson was clear. The tone making the creature claw at its ears in agony, his body shaking under the shock wave of sound.

As the creature screeched, the wolf lunged onto its back and the two strong fae struggled for a moment before Dyson was thrown backwards off the Garuda. It made another attempt to bring out its wings but they was only a hint of ash that flung from its shoulders and dissipated immediately. It tried to spin again and swiped sharp talons at the succubus, but its blow stopped mid motion when Vex overpowered it again.

"Anytime now lovey." Vex urged her his face flush with sweat as he held the Garuda's arm in mid air.

"And so you know, the blonde, Lauren, says go to hell." Bo did a twirl, putting both of her hands firmly on the grip of her Grandmother's sword. She used her entire body weight as the blade buried into the side of the Garuda's neck and cut through to the other side.

For Bo the end happened in slow motion. She watched as the Garuda's eyes appraised her in shock even as its head fell to the floor and then slowly his entire form turned to burnt ash.

"Is that dead?" She poked at the pile of ask with the point of her sword.

"Yes, that's dead." Vex strutted over and kicked at a mound of ash with a nod, scattering portions of the once immortal and powerful being over a wider area. "Very dead, with a side of cremated. Do you think anyone will miss the throne?" He began to take long strides off towards it.

"Consider it a thank you for a job well done." Bo smiled at him and then moved over to offer her hand to Dyson who was still sprawled on the floor.

"You did it." Dyson smiled at her tenderly as he got to his feet, he instantly pulled her into an intense hug. For the both of them, this simple gesture solidified that the nightmare was finally over.

"We did it." Bo nodded as she hugged him back, laughing lightly when Hale joined them in the huddle.

"How do I look?" Vex called from where he was now sprawled on the Garuda throne.

"You look like one of the good guys." Bo teased, standing now in between the two men who had their arms around her back.

"I'm sat in a bone covered throne in an abandoned abattoir surrounded by death, and I look like a good guy." Vex shook his head and pointed at her with a grin. "You love, are twisted."

-X-

**Just so you know, the Garuda might be dead but the fic isn't over! :) Again thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter Seven** by The Rainbowwriters

The mood in the clubhouse continued to be high strung and tense, the long wait for news Kenzi had come to realize was unbearable. More than a few times she had found her mind wandering to the liquor cabinet, knowing that a stiff drink of something might steady the shake in her hands but ultimately wouldn't bring Bo and the team back any quicker. Time was the thing she had been left to fight, and so far it was winning as her patience waned.

The mighty Blood King for his part had remained quiet and contemplative. Making only the barest of interactions with Kenzi despite a number of attempts on her part. Finally he'd asked her ever so quietly for a glass of juice, explaining his blood sugar was slightly low after his expenditure.

For this reason, with her head stuck into the fridge trying to find something quick and easy to nibble on to momentarily satiate her impatience, Kenzi was left in shock when the door to the club house swung open under the boot of a mighty kick. Without letting the door swing back, two muscular body guards stepped in and looked around before they stepped off to the sides and parted for their boss to enter.

"Yoo hoo darling." The Morrigan sashayed her way into the main area looking around, her eyes first falling on Trick who was struggling to sit up on the couch. She gave him a sneer of a smile before she turned her eyes to Kenzi, making a slight motion with her hand that the young woman should close her mouth. Kenzi collected herself instantly, and came around the corner brandishing a bottle of orange juice. "Oh good I caught you in."

"Really, we are having an apocalypse." Kenzi gripped the bottle in her hand tighter as she looked at the leader of the dark fae.

"Isn't that over already? I thought you had the champion or something." The dark haired beauty strode over more centrally to the room, almost seeming to act as if she'd strutted down a short catwalk and then done the important end turn around to be looking at Kenzi again.

"Morrigan, what is it that you require?" Trick asked the more direct question in a polite tone.

"Well you see I've been thinking, and I didn't like what I came up with, so I thought of you." The Morrigan gave Kenzi a beaming smile. "Now granted I didn't expect the barkeep to be here, but that doesn't matter too much I don't think." She pointed at Trick as if sizing him up against the bodyguards that accompanied her and frowned briefly almost disappointed before turning to look back at Kenzi.

"What is it you want?" Kenzi just stared back at her.

"Well you see last time I checked little human, pet, accessory..." She walked in a small circle as if deciding the best description. "Whatever you are, you owe me a favour."

"Kenzi, what is she talking about?" Trick looked at the younger woman, his face ashen as his complicated mind thought up a dozen possibly horrible scenarios.

"I had to promise her a favour or she was going to sign Nate to her label and suck his brains out with his creativity." Kenzi's frown was permanent as she realized 'the moment' was here. From those first few seconds, when she'd been forced to make the promise in the first place, she'd known at some point she'd be here at the Morrigan's mercy and that was the only thing that had ever scared her.

Trick's head dropped and he closed his eyes, realizing now easily how Kenzi had come to find herself indebted to the Morrigan.

"Kenzi?" Lauren's voice suddenly spoke in a soft but confident tone, enquiring as to what the disturbance was a moment too late to see the Morrigan as she reached the last steps. With a sudden bright smile, the dark fae's eyes tracked over to the stairs landing on the doctor.

"Oh now wait." The Morrigan raised her finger and made a soft contemplative noise, her eyes tracking over the blonde's form in a way that made not only Lauren but everyone else in the room uncomfortable. "You know Kenzi you really are a very, very lucky human." She stepped closer to Kenzi and reached out, trailing her manicured red nail tip lightly along Kenzi's chin. "I'm calling in my favour, are you ready to hear it?"

"Sure, it's a great day for this. Bo is out trying to save us all from the Garuda and you want to call in an IOU. What next I'm going to be in a white bronco being trailed around the city by four cop cars and a helicopter?" Kenzi took a deep breath, her sarcasm acutely sharp in reflection of her panic.

"Turn around and close your eyes." The older woman used her hands to guide the smaller human to turn around. "And what ever you do don't move, not even one muscle, do you understand?" She outlined, gripping her nails into Kenzi's shoulder to prove her fae power was capable of causing more damage then she could imagine. Of course Kenzi had already heard Bo's accounts of how the Morrigan could melt people and she had to work hard to resist the urge to pull away.

"I know I owe you, but I can't let you hurt either of them." Kenzi's head tried to turn but a press of sharp nails into her neck made her still the motion.

"Please, do I look like a neanderthal thug? I'm hurt." The Morrigan pouted slightly, finally stepping away from Kenzi. "Boys." She clicked her fingers loudly at the side of her head and the two body guards snapped to alert attention. "Take the blonde." She pointed at the stairs, keeping herself close to Kenzi almost hoping the human would give her a reason to have some fun.

"Morrigan." It was Trick who finally pushed up off the couch and scowled at her. "What are you doing?"

"Was I talking to you? Did I order my kidnapping with a side of martinis?" The powerful fae blinked at him. "So just sit down and shut up, before one of my boys breaks you accidentally." She looked at Lauren. "Now Doctor, my boys are trained to hurt people, but only if they have to. I know you're used to doing as you're told, so just be a good girl and go with them." She made a soft wave to the body guards.

"Does this mean that Kenzi's debt to you is paid?" Lauren had taken a few steps down and put her hand on the shorter brunette's shoulder willing her to stay in place.

"Well you see I had been going to take her, until I saw your pretty face. You suit my needs much better." The Morrigan stepped back pleased when Kenzi still hadn't moved. "But to answer your question, yes. She stands there like a good girl, tells her owner how she just stood there and let me take the Champion's most precious doctor. Oh and passes on my message of simple trade." She stood a little taller, acting as if this trade was reasonable and fair. "Vex for you and then all debts are paid." Her face held a satisfied sneer. "Everything is neat and tidy, leaving Kenzi to deal with a very pissed off succubus."

"Tell Bo of the deal Kenzi." Lauren gave Kenzi's shoulder another squeeze. "Make her understand how this must work Trick." She met eyes with the older man who nodded and then she voluntarily followed the guards out to the Morrigan's limo.

"Before I go..." The Morrigan paused in the doorway and Kenzi finally turned her head enough to see the woman give a serious shake of her head. "You really should get a doctor to look at that before it gets out of hand, oh wait," She held the younger woman's confused eyes for a long moment, "I just made that a little difficult didn't I?" her smile widened as she sashayed out.

"I know she is the leader of the dark fae but that woman is such a bitch." Kenzi stamped her foot a few times trying to vent her anger. "I have to phone Bo." She pulled the slim electronic from her pocket.

"No." Trick had crossed the room quickly and reached out to stop her. "Not now." He shook his head. "She needs to focus right now, this can wait." He breathed out tightly. "Why did you make a deal with the Morrigan?" He asked of her his voice serious.

"Because Bo's wonderful sleaze of a boy toy Loci set Nate up with an agent, who of course was Evony. I had to promise her a favour to get her to not sign him and drain out his brain." Kenzi filled in for him the details of the encounter. "Bo knows about it, it's why the first time she promised me she had given up Ryan I was so hurt. After what he tried to do to Nate, and made me do to cover up, I knew he was bad for Bo."

"What else have you done that I should know about?" He asked with a sigh shaking his head not actually expecting an answer, after all how much more trouble could Kenzi really have gotten into.

"What makes you ask that?" Kenzi feigned innocence as she tried to turn away from him and find something else to focus on.

"Kenzi please I am older than you can imagine." Trick shook his head with a sigh, "Now what more have you done?"

"Well I guess there's the thing with the Norn. She wouldn't give Dyson back his mojo, so I went back to her with a chainsaw and cut her tree until she gave it to me." Kenzi gave a sad frown, tilting her head to the side almost like a child.

"You did what?" Trick's head came up, his face paler than before. "Kenzi, have you any idea what you have done." He didn't wait for her to re-cap what she had clearly done.

"Figured out the nuances?" Kenzi remembered the words Dyson had used. "She did seem shocked I'd do what I did, but then again apparently I was the first human filth near her tree." She blinked and looked at Trick remembering the old crone's words. "There was one other thing, another jar dropped and broke, I got some on my hand. The norn gave this weird laugh and said I'd been given a gift." She watched his expression carefully having been honestly afraid to share these facts with anyone.

"What was in the jar Kenzi, think carefully." Trick looked agitated.

"Black tar like goo, it bubbled and smoked on the floor." Kenzi did think carefully, examining the memory in her head. "It was only a few drops of splatter."

"We will talk about this later." He scowled at her, somehow sure no matter what he said she would not understand the gravity of the situation. This was another complication they didn't need. "I have to get back to the Dal."

"What do I do? Wait here for Bo? She told me to keep you two safe. I've lost one of you and now you're leaving?" Kenzi looked at him slightly panicked. "Really?" The barkeep was about to answer when Kenzi's cell phone burst into life. "Bo? Bowsie?" She immediately put it up to her ear.

"Put the champagne on ice babe, we're coming home." Bo exclaimed down the cellphone line.

"You killed it? Trick, they killed it." Kenzi couldn't stop herself from doing a little dance.

"The Garuda is Garudead." Bo confirmed to her best friend.

"Awesome... is Vex still with you?" Kenzi asked the question non-nonchalantly.

"Missing him already?" Bo laughed and then gave a muffled instruction to Dyson. "Is Lauren there I want to talk to her."

"Bo... I don't want to squash the parade but... " Kenzi was fully prepared to explain what was going on when somehow the small man next to her was up and had the phone out of her hand before even the pickpocket realized she'd lost it.

"Lauren is resting." Trick answered softly. "Get home, I'm so proud of you Isabo."

"We'll be there really soon, tell Kenzi to go wake her up, really carefully." Bo enthused feeling a swell of pride from hearing her grandfather's words of approval. "It's over Trick, we won." She bubbled.

"We did, because you believed. Get home as soon as you can." He spoke gently to her and then ended the call.

"What the hell was that?" Kenzi stared at him, her hand out demanding her phone back.

"While I am sure that Bo will understand the circumstances of what the Morrigan has just done, and deal accordingly with bringing Vex back to her. You won't be able to refocus her on the phone." He tried to explain his reasons. "She'll have many questions."

"I just hope one of them isn't why did I wait so long to tell her." Kenzi shook her head and snatched the phone out of Trick's hand when it was offered back to her.

-x-

It was little over fifteen minutes later that Bo came through the clubhouse door carrying the sword of the dead Garuda. Her exuberance over their success had made her miss the fact the front door didn't sit quite right in the frame anymore.

"Undefeated and still world champion fae." Kenzi raced over to her. "Killer of the Garuda, the biggest cleavage of them all, Bo the unaligned Succubus."

"Thank you, thank you." Bo gave a little bow before she hugged Kenzi tightly, pleased to see her best friend was safe. "The boys have gone to find food and beverages for us to celebrate, they won't be long." She explained pulling Kenzi in for another huge hug. "The world's not over Kenzi." She enthused softly.

"It's not." Kenzi tried to act excited and play it cool for the first few moments as Trick had instructed but she couldn't. "Bo..." She pulled back in the brunette's grip to hold brown eyes. "The Morrigan came and kidnapped Lauren, she will only release her when you deliver her Vex." She said the whole sentence like one big word.

"Kenz," Bo dropped down from off her tip toes where she had been hugging Kenzi, onto the balls of her feet. "Trick..." She took a step back from her best friend, her eyes travelling to look at the Blood King, who wouldn't even make eye contact with her. "You just let the Morrigan walk in here and take Lauren?" She felt her throat tighten as her feet backed up more almost of their own accord.

"Not let, not let." Kenzi pointed out immediately. "Not let... but she did call in her favour. That I had to let it happen and tell you her message, I wanted to swing at her I swear."

"Bo, I know this is upsetting but the Morrigan has no intention of harming Lauren, she just wanted insurance that she would have Vex returned to her." Trick finally tried to help the situation. "The two golem fae she had with her were just for effect."

"Which in turn would be fine if I hadn't let Vex go free as a thank you." Bo pushed her hands up into her hair then slammed them down onto the counter top.

"He's a crazy Mesmer, he's going to want to celebrate his victory over the Garuda, the Red Caps and the Morrigan, there can only be so many places he would go to party." Kenzi tried to stay positive. "We round him up, put him in a gunny sack and get Lauren back."

"Are you forgetting why I wanted him in the first place Kenz?" Bo dropped her head forward until it rested on the counter top. "He's one of the only fae that I'm really not sure I can take in a fight." She breathed out hard and pushed herself upright, turning to look at her best friend. "This isn't you fault." She said ensuring she held eye contact with the young woman, truly meaning her words. Trick was right, the Morrigan was just using the situation to her advantage.

"Yes, it is." Kenzi moved to sit on the stool, her body slumped in obvious pain and regret. "I should have stopped her." She couldn't meet Bo's eyes. "Made her take me, told her to shove her favour."

"Appealing to Evony's generous side is a waste of time so I have to think of another way around this." Bo tipped her head back her mind going a million miles an hour. This wasn't how it was supposed to be right now. Right now was supposed to be party time, she'd killed the Garuda, it was relax and rehab time. Not when she should be separated from Lauren by the leader of the dark fae, who wanted her to return a dangerous foe in exchange. "What can I do?" She looked at Trick, hoping he could offer some help.

"Let's wait until Dyson and Hale get back, then we can start a proper search for Vex and weigh our options." Trick tried to assure her, seeing how all of the wind had been sucked from Bo's sails.

"I have to go to the little girl's room." Kenzi got up and headed up the stairs, purposely avoided the bathroom and went straight to her room.

She closed the door quietly behind her, surveying the usual chaos. Quickly Kenzi stuffed a few of the weapons she had hidden in her room into her 'sidekick' purse. She looked back at her bedroom door, knowing there was no chance of attempting to get by Bo, the Succubus wasn't about to just let her go anywhere.

With a finger in the air as Kenzi congratulated herself for a prior idea, she moved to behind the dresser and pulled out the crowbar she had hidden there. Moving back to one of the windows, she worked out the two nails keeping the 'weak' board in place.

First Kenzi's knapsack, then slowly her body slid out the small hole to the treacherous veranda. She almost was sure she'd been caught when her boot slipped on a loose rotted shingle, and it slid out from under her skidding down off the incline.

"I'm sorry Bo but this is my fault and I'm going to fix it." Kenzi said quietly as she jumped down to the ground, and then began jogging away.

-x-

When the two officers had arrived back at the clubhouse, their manly arms laden with food and drink for a proper celebration they had expected a much more excited greeting then they received. Bo was pacing the kitchen while the Blood King stood in the living room clearly deep in thought.

Hale had been the first to ask about Kenzi, when despite having a bottle of her favourite wine he wasn't finding himself instantly accosted by the young woman. He had always been amazed at how the human could get excited about a fourteen dollar bottle like it was a rare vintage from his father's extensive collection. Her great explanation one night about how it tasted the best made him laugh, not even pointing out to her that there were literally thousands of wines she'd never had, the statement was just something he considered 'Kenzi'.

The simple question about her best friend had unleashed Bo's pent up frustration, the two officers just standing there stunned as the Succubus gave them a run down of what had happened. Finally when Bo had looked at them for some sort of assistance in what they were going to do next, Dyson had gone closer to try and calm her down. Hale had immediately decided to go check on Kenzi who was still 'up in the bathroom' according to Bo.

"I know you said little momma was feeling guilty but do you think she was also feeling like pulling a jail break runaway I'll sort this one out Bo suicide mission?" He jogged back down the stairs after he had painfully discovered the vibrant woman wasn't anywhere upstairs. "Because unless you have a hidden room I don't know about, she's gone."

"What? No, she..." Bo stopped and ran up the stairs two at a time, she ran straight into Kenzi's room and stood staring at the open hole in the boards of the window. Dyson was hot on her heels and moved to fill the doorway as Bo moved to look out the escape route. Her brain wondering how anyone but Kenzi could have even fit through it. As she just stared, the cool night air blew into her hair and chilled the skin of her cheeks. She jumped slightly when Dyson's hand gripped her shoulder softly.

"She won't do anything stupid." The wolf said his voice low.

"What?" Bo turned to look at him. "Of course she will." The succubus contradicted, "She thinks this is her fault stupid is probably her first option then she'll try reckless, impulsive and dangerous as a backup plan."

"What do you want Hale and I to do? We can start looking for her or for Vex?" He made the offer softly. "You know Vex, he's still be around, he won't have run far."

"Then you focus on finding him." Bo stood taller putting her hand on her hips as she centred herself on the plan. "If I know Kenzi she has an idea where he's gone, they did spend a lot of alone time this morning and we both know Vex can't keep his trap shut." She looked to where in the mirror nearby a picture of her and Kenzi hugging and mugging for the camera and sighed. "I just... I don't want to think about what Vex will do if she does find him. I don't have a leash on him anymore and he has about as much loyalty as a hyena." She looked down at the untidy bed and the room that was just filled with Kenzi-isms and sighed hard. "Not both of you." She whispered softly. "I can't lose both of you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter Eight** by The Rainbowwriters

"Well looky here, if it isn't my little kitty cat, come to play with her favourite rat." Vex was laid back in a booth in his favourite night club, flashing light blubs of various colours lit up in crazy patterns, pulsing and to the loud music that filled the club. "Not to remind you in too great a detail love but our little deal is over, the world is safe again and sad to say you are what most of the individuals around me like to call..." He leaned forward and whispered. "Lunch."

"I know." Kenzi knew there was no point in lying or being coy right now. Vex was a straight shooter and so far that day she had seen hints of him enjoying the fact she could be too. "The truth is I have nothing to offer, and I know you could do 1000 things to me right now and I couldn't stop you but." She paused and took a breath and made sure she looked directly at him. "While you and Bo were saving the world, The Morrigan came to the clubhouse and took Lauren as insurance that Bo will return you to her so she can make you suffer for what you did."

"Well that's a fine mess that your succubus has gotten herself into, a real pickle I would say." Vex shrugged. "I will add too that it couldn't have happened to a nicer girl."

"Please we don't eat pickles." Kenzi wasn't sure she'd gotten the 'English lingo' right. "And Bo didn't get anyone into anything, I did." She sighed hard. "I made a deal with The Morrigan months ago to save a..." Kenzi stopped again as sudden for the first time in a long time the pain of losing and indeed missing Nate hit her. It hadn't all the while that they had been caught up in the Garuda. With the real life horror and fear involved in the literal fight for the world, it had been easy to put aside thoughts of her personal sacrifice, but at that moment it flushed her heart and mind again anew. "A friend." She said the word with a frown. "And she had it hanging over my head, so she decided to call it in." Kenzi explained the situation more. "So I just had to stand there and let her take Lauren. And now I need to get her back, which is why I need your co-operation." She gave the Mesmer a soft Kenzi smile. "To be honest, just cause I know it'll make you laugh, I was considering cold cocking you with my brass knuckles but look at me, how would I get you out the club and to her penthouse?" She put the brass knuckles on the table with a sad laugh.

"Not only that love but you'd hit yourself on the head with them before you could get them anywhere near me." He pointed out with a very Vex smile. "You have got to remember I have been being so very well behaved, but the world isn't ending anymore."

"Like I could forget that." Kenzi admitted with a sigh. "Which is why I have gone for the straight forward approach." She sat down opposite Vex and leaned her elbows on the table. "You said the only reason you screwed around with the Morrigan was to get put in jail to be away from the Red Caps. From what I understand they're all either dead or running from your ex-boss already, so wouldn't going back to her to kiss and make up be a good option? If you said it once you said it a dozen times that she can't keep order without your help."

"Yes love but there's a difference between going back because I want to and being taken back like a little puppy dog on a chain delivered by every ones favourite succubus. One keeps my dignity, one makes me look like an idiot." Vex pointed out his logical argument.

"Bo isn't with me Vex." Kenzi said the words that she knew made her a thousand times more vulnerable than before, after all, without fear that the succubus was close by, Vex had no real reason to keep himself from doing whatever his whims asked of him. "It's just me asking if you would go back, please. No offering you cheap trinkets I have, no tricks or even attempts that would get me a head injury. Just asking you." She admitted.

"You know a part of me, a small part that I would only very rarely admit exists, actually admires you and wonders what it would be like to have someone as loyal as you are to Bo in my life, but then I remember how easy it would be to just." Vex snapped his fingers and shook his head as if in distaste and displeasure. "And I get over it." He relaxed back into the booth. "And really love, you don't understand a thing about the Dark Fae."

"I know I don't." Kenzi gave a sad sigh feeling her heart sink at Vex's words and tone. "But I had to at least try."

"Look..." Vex pulled his feet up off the table and leaned forward slightly. "The Morrigan did what she did to trap you, and your over endowed friend." He summed up with a frown. "If I went back now, like you're asking me to, under my own steam, sashayed my tight little arse into her oh so chic office. The dear Morrigan would just toss me into the dampest, darkest prison, where the sun doesn't shine and swear to the rest of the world, that I had never been near the place, that Bo let me a wanted felon escape and she would never, and I mean never let your little doctor friend go." He explained. "Do you see what I mean. You were never supposed to win this little game Kit Cat."

"No." Kenzi shook her head. "The Morrigan wanted Bo to bring you back, she would have had to hand Lauren over then.

"Oh come on, we both know your succubus isn't the type to hand over someone to an uncertain fate, not even someone like me." Vex shook his head. "What she was probably hoping for was that Bo would go and face her one on one and make a deal. You know first hand The Morrigan likes deals." The Mesmer shrugged. "Sorry pet but that's just the way it is." He added.

This comment made Kenzi's body deflate but at the same time her brain hummed. She couldn't no, she wouldn't accept this answer. There had to be a way to out manoeuvre the Morrigan, think of an angle the dark fae hadn't.

"What if..." Kenzi began as an idea started to form in her head. "Bo didn't take you back to the Morrigan as a prisoner, but instead as something else." She felt her fast talking nature kick in.

"Something else? Love there's lots of naughty things I like to do but I don't know where you're going with this." He leaned back away from her a little.

"I meant." Kenzi gave him 'gross face' and rolled her eyes. "What about if we returned you not in quiet shame, but in a fanfare, only fitting for the dark fae Hero, the only one of his kind that fought in the war against the Garuda, and won." The young woman outlined her plan with a small flourish of her hand, her bright blue eyes glittering with excitement.

"Ah now wait." This time the Mesmer shifted his body positioning forward to lean closer to Kenzi. "You could be on to something here." He rubbed his hands together. "Yes, yes this could work, Vex the Hero, the Garuda Slayer," He gave a bright loud laugh and then bounced back against the wall of the booth.

"You can frame your roll any way you want to the other dark fae, after all you were the only dark fae there to be able to tell them anything." Kenzi nodded seeing the glimmer and trying to make it spark. "With the right framing, it would be impossible for Evony to even try to punish you for the sex puppet incident without exposing herself. After all even the dark fae must want to celebrate their conquering hero."

"This is going to get me so much sex." Vex sat up again. "We've got so much to plan Kitty Cat." He pushed up to stand. "Come on, come on." He moved around the side of the booth. "Back to that hovel of yours." He encouraged. "Tell me you brought a car."

"I'll pay for the cab." She smiled at him.

-x-

Bo looked at the passing buildings and street lights trying to work out from common landmark just how long they had left just sitting in the car doing nothing before they would be at the first of the clubs Dyson has suggested trying. To be fair the wolf was pushing the speed limit as it was and Hale had already called in a couple of favours asking two fae officers on duty to drop into a few clubs for a quick once over look.

Having no choice but to pull up to a red light Dyson tapped impatiently at the steering wheel waiting for the light to change, when suddenly Bo's phone started ringing. The succubus grabbed it and had a very brief but obviously confusing conversation, after which she cursed and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on Dyson but that was Kenzi." Bo pushed her hair behind her ear as she turned in her seat to look at the wolf. "We have to meet her at the clubhouse."

"Then let's turn this car around." Hale encouraged from the back seat.

As the lights changed, Dyson used the intersection to illegally turn the car around and within just a few minutes of careful but rapid driving he pulled up into the usual spot in front of the derelict looking house Bo called home.

Bo was the first out of the car and she didn't even wait for Hale or Dyson before hurrying the short distance to the door and pushing into the house. The scene inside was surreal to say the least.

Trick was stood in the kitchen, his look unreadable as he slowly, almost unwilling it seemed, uncorked a bottle of wine. Kenzi was busy writing names on a piece of paper as Vex barked them out. The Mesmer for his part was lounging on the couch, spread out on all three cushions, looking as calm and as casual as could be, with what Bo could only guess was one of Kenzi's costume jewelry tiaras on her head.

"Ah here they are, the rest of the merry band." Vex announced brightly as everyone filtered in.

Bo's eyes went from Vex to Kenzi and she immediately moved over to the younger woman to check her over.

"Are you okay?" She didn't find any immediate signs of injury.

"I'm fine." Kenzi nodded with a lopsided half smile.

"Oh God Kenzi don't ever do anything like that again." Bo suddenly grabbed the younger woman and hugged her hard. "We would have worked it out." She eased her back a little and then the next moment pulled her back into another tight hug.

"I had to make it right." Kenzi blinked her eyes at the succubus with a weak smile. "And hey, look what I found." She added.

"I noticed." For the first time Bo's body relaxed slightly as she did turn and look at the couch. "You found a hat to go with your throne, I like it."

"Oh I expect it to be replaced soon enough with one made of gold and jewels love, but I'm just wearing this one to get used to the feel." Vex sat forward. "Now I believe we have things to plan, like my triumphant return to my beloved people. Now I was thinking, nothing too big, just maybe a small ceremony at the compound a few virgins on show, purely as dancers of course and then..."

"Vex is willing..." Kenzi quickly interrupted him with less fanciful details. "To return to The Morrigan, which in turn get's Lauren back." She pointed out the obvious. "If." She glanced over at Trick who's look was now more readable as unhappy to the point of being in out right disagreement to what had obviously already been mentioned. "If." She repeated. "Instead of returning him as a prisoner, we return him as the dark fae hero who helped saved the world." Kenzi tried to fill in. "Because Bo, if he goes back on his own the Morrigan will just make him disappear and lie and say he was never returned and keep Lauren." She tried to explain how far their backs were against the wall on this. "And you can't just go to her and make a deal. You know she is not the kind of fae you make deals with."

"From sexual deviant to war hero in one easy step, I can see the appeal." Dyson growled, his disapproval obvious.

"Tsk tsk Wolf, is it my fault that you have to share the acclaim for the light side with the Siren, no wait, you two were really only the back up weren't you, the saviour of the light fae was a human. I can't wait till that little gem hits the underground. Sexy blonde human doctor kills Ancient Evil on behalf of Light Fae everywhere as Wolf and Siren look on and shit their pants." Vex baited him.

"I suggested we make the exchange and the announcements at the Dal." Trick added in having heard the bones of the plan already. "Kenzi is making a list as we speak of all the important fae that are left in town that we can call to it to witness the announcement." He went on as he came over carrying the open bottle of wine and some glasses. "It will take some time to get the message to those who will need to be in attendance to make it official." He looked particularly at Bo, knowing that she was eager to see and end to this, eager to have Lauren back. "It will also take some time to prepare the Dal." He pointed out glancing at Hale and Dyson, who gave their nods of consent to help.

"Well really this has been an absolute joy of a day." Vex pushed up to stand. "Who wants to celebrate by having exhausting sex?" He offered looking around. "No one?" He checked again. "No." He walked towards the stairs slowly continuing to look particularly between Bo and Kenzi who looked away. "Then make the arrangements old man and make me a hero. I have a hot date with Bo's kimono and her bath tub."

"When this is done I am burning that kimono, the sheets on the bed and the towels." Bo gave a shiver and turned to look at Trick. "How long is a while Trick." She asked of him her voice tight as she rubbed at her forehead, her body still tense and wired after the fight with the Garuda and then the flush of adrenalin caused by the fear for Kenzi's safety.

"Hours." Trick whispered the words honestly. "Tomorrow evening at the earliest."

It was obviously how Bo took the news, she drew in a sharp breath and locked her jaw. Kenzi stepped up to her side and slipped her hand into her best friend's.

"We have to do it right Bo, with due pomp and ceremony, The Morrigan must be put into a position where she has no choice but to both attend the celebration and go through with her part of the deal." Trick outlined clearly. "She won't hurt her Bo." He added.

"That's what the Ash said." Bo said, her jaw still locked.

"Here's the list Trick." Kenzi reached out to the Blood King with the sheet of names, not letting go of Bo's hand. "Bo-Bo and I are going for a quick walk." she added and gently pulled Bo off towards the door.

-x-

"Dr Lewis." The Morrigan nodded to a tall half naked young man who placed a cocktail glass down on a coaster in front of where Lauren was sitting at a high metal bar in a high end apartment. "Forgive me had I known I would be entertaining you I would have brought more suitable eye candy." She glanced again at the waiter, her eyes lingering on the tight white Lycra cupping his ass. "I have someone rectifying that as we speak, please have a drink." She motioned to the glass. "I want you to be as comfortable as you can be."

The beautiful dark fae took slow step around the back of Lauren, taking a moment to look her over very carefully. Occasionally she reached out to reposition blonde hair or feel the texture of the white button down the doctor was wearing.

"Tell me Doctor, have you taken a moment to think about what happens now?" The brunette reached out and took the cherry out of Lauren's untouched drink and slipped it into her mouth, pulling it free from its stem slowly. "After all your Ash is dead, any contract between you..." She let the stalk fall from her fingers as she reached out and slipped her hand under the pendant that rested against Lauren's skin. "Is over." The Morrigan cradled it for a moment before letting it drop again as she stepped away and moved to lean against the server, resting her hand on his chest.

"You're free." She summed up. "Well almost free." She reworded with a shrug. "You will always be a human, a human who knows about the fae, and so technically you can't be allowed to just go free." She pointed, stroking bronzed hairless skin. "So what will you do, just re-pledge yourself to the fae who lied to you, betrayed you, tortured you and treated you like a slave for five long years? Hand yourself over to their new leader like some exquisite delicacy for him to just devour like all of his predecessors have?" She tipped her head as she looked at the blonde.

Lauren felt herself stiffen slightly, she hadn't really expected this from the Morrigan, not that she was sure what she expected. The only thing she knew was that in the vaguest of terms she was 'safe' because for now at least she was a game piece, and if there was one thing the leader of the dark fae liked it was playing games. Choosing to control her reactions as much as she could, the blonde simply let The Morrigan continue.

"Or will you choose a different path?" The Morrigan pushed off from her man and leaned on the bar across from Lauren, blinking at her slowly, "A darker path." She said licking her lips slightly. "I can promise you I wouldn't treat you any worse than The Ash did." She said with a smile. "I don't make a habit of out right lying and torture is only fitting for the worst of enemies or the very best of friends." she smiled broadly at Lauren.

The blonde blinked a few times as the Morrigan's words sunk in, as did the idea of what she was proposing.

"I don't expect an answer right away, I just wanted to sow the seeds." The leader of the dark fae breathed out and stood up straighter as the door to the apartment eased open and two beautiful women slipped inside.

The first of which was tall and slender, with long black hair that hung in two long braids over her shoulders, her body wrapped in a dark purple sarong. The second was a brunette, a little shorter than the doctor herself. This beauty was much curvier, a little top heavy, though the black leather bikini top she was wearing didn't help that fact, nor did the tight leather mini that completed her outfit. Lauren was forced to do a double take, not because the 'gifts' were beautiful, but because in a sick way she could tell why the Morrigan had ordered these two women in particular. They looked like shades of Bo and Kenzi, a fact that instantly made a roll of sickness further move through Lauren's stomach.

"Ah now, that's more like it." The Morrigan smiled and beckoned the girls over. "Ladies, this is Lauren, I want you to be very, very nice to her." She walked over to them as they approached and drew a hand over each of their throats. "She has a girlfriend she's missing, make it easier on her." She stepped away and then beckoned to the guy in the tight shorts. "Phillip, let's go." She encouraged walking to the door making sure to sway her ass and hips as much as she could as she did. "Remember doctor, what happens in the dark, stays in the dark." She paused at the door and waved, her smile feral.

-x-

"This isn't how it's supposed to be." Bo gripped and re-gripped the top of the wire fence off to the side of the abandoned building site close to the club house and then shook it hard as she pulled away from it with a sharp curse. The metallic noise rattled in the silence for a long moment.

"It must feel a lot like when people win the lottery and then the IRS takes it all in taxes." Kenzi snorted truly feeling her best friend's pain as deeply as anyone else could. "But this will work." She underlined wanting Bo to believe in the plan. "The Morrigan won't have a choice but to give her back."

"I know but it's not happening now." The succubus stressed the word. "It's happening later," She underlined and then sighed turning to her best friend. "It's not you Kenzi, it's not the plan, it's a good plan." She underlined. "And honestly I doubt that anyone other than you would have come up with it, or actually convince Vex to play along." She looked at her with genuine gratitude shining from her eyes. "Though honestly, you do something like that again and I'll..." The succubus balled up her fist and raised it jokingly at Kenzi. "I swear Kenzi I'll spank you."

Kenzi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her and giggle.

"You're the succubus who will spank me?" She pointed out having to smile. "That sounded so wrong, you know that right? It's why you're not the mom."

Bo actually laughed and shook her head, appreciating all over again that the younger woman was able to reach in and make her relax just that little bit, enough to break the intense tension inside her that made it almost impossible even to breathe sometimes.

"Bo..." Kenzi sobered a bit and moved in front of her best friend, putting her hands up on the taller woman's shoulders. "We're going to get her back, because I know how long it took you to listen to your heart and I know I helped by playing loud rock music most of the time but I understand now." She gave a soft breath. "We don't chose who we fall in love with, we don't chose who is our sista either." She held brown eyes with serious blue ones. "Sometimes we don't even really get to chose what will happen, but we do get to fight." She squeezed her hands into Bo's jacket. "And I will always fight with you, for you."

"I guess that's what feels so wrong right now, I did the fighting bit, isn't it time for the good bit?" Bo frowned hard looking at her best friend, feeling her composure fail slightly. "Not to gross you out but I should be making love to Lauren right now." The succubus pushed her hand through her hair. "God I just want to touch her." She groaned almost sounding in physical pain.

"You should, you beat the Garuda, you saved the world." Kenzi lowered her arms and frowned. "I should be getting a hotel room just so I don't have to listen to you two." She tried to find a joke, Bo's pain affecting her as deeply as it always did. If she even thought the Morrigan would trade Lauren for her at this point she'd make the try. "Would a snack help?" She questioned softly, knowing how distasteful the comparison was but truly wanting Bo to be more comfortable with her power.

"Honestly I don't know." Bo admitted shaking her head. "Ever since the beserkers and the Garuda, I've just felt so... but before you ask, no I didn't go all psycho on him." She added quickly. "I'm more...it's like my succubus needs a focus." She tried to explain. "God I don't even know what I mean or what I'm saying." She admitted to her best friend. "I just know that when Lauren touches me, the world stops." She summed up. "I need the world to stop."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter Nine **by The Rainbowwriters

Bo had spent the night sleeping in Kenzi's bed with the younger woman. Somehow she had actually managed to sleep, probably due to actually physical exhaustion more than anything else. Even as she opened her eyes to the new day, the first things the succubus was aware of was that nothing had changed in her insanely busy mind. She was still overwhelmed by the fact that she hadn't been curled up with Lauren the night before, that in fact the blonde had spent the night in the Morrigan's custody.

A quick glance to her left told her that her younger friend was still sleeping peacefully, on her back, splayed out rather like a disjointed starfish. A fact that both made Bo smile, but that also jarred with her crazily busy head. So much so in fact that she knew she couldn't just lay there next to Kenzi, pretending to be restful. Sleep put her a few hours closer to getting Lauren back but for now she had to deal with the many hours still to go before the big celebration.

As quietly as she could the succubus slipped out of the bed and padded over towards the bathroom. As soon as she stepped out onto the landing she was shocked to walk into Dyson who apparently had been keeping watch over the bedroom throughout the night.

Bo was instantly aware that she was just in her bra and panties. Bo tried to nonchalantly; be casual, though it became hard when she felt the wolf's eyes trace over every inch of her body in just a few seconds.

"Good morning." Dyson said with a soft smile.

"Morning." Bo suddenly felt a little more ridiculous as she remembered that she was a succubus, and she should be comfortable with this regardless. Still, a part of her knew it was unfair and inappropriate. "Did you spend the whole night on the landing?" She raised an eyebrow and his eyes locked on hers.

"Most of it, I don't trust Vex." The wolf said honestly with a shrug as he glanced to the open door of Bo's bedroom.

"Hopefully by tonight we don't have to deal with Vex for along time." Bo made the admission looking over at the door herself.

"Trick is confident." Dyson nodded his own agreement. "Did you sleep?" He added thoughtfully, though her sleep tossed hair had already told him a lot.

"I managed to drift off for awhile." Bo nodded appraising him. "You could go get some sleep, I can monitor our friend."

"He's not here." Dyson admitted. "He's with Hale picking an outfit for the celebration." The wolf revealed. "I suggested to Trick that Kenzi could help him at the Dal whilst you and I talk a little." He leaned against the wall slightly.

"You want to talk?" Bo eyed him for a moment not sure what could require such a dramatic set up to get her alone. "Let me get dressed then." She offered looking at the bathroom door.

-x-

Having not rushed, it was almost twenty minutes later when Bo finally came slowly down the stairs. This time fully dressed, her hair brushed and a light brush of makeup on her cheeks. She'd tried to pick something casual; the loose v-neck sweater that Kenzi had picked up for her and a tight pair of black jeans had been an easy choice.

"So, what's up?" She moved to the coffee pot and began to pour herself a cup of coffee as she waited for him to begin.

"I just wanted to talk to you, to tell you how proud I am of you." Dyson looked at Bo with a slightly guarded smile. "The way you handled yourself with the Garuda, the leader you became." He explained his specific reasons. "You should be proud of yourself." He complimented her.

Bo let the sugar crystals fall off the spoon and slide into her coffee before she turned to him with a smile.

"I am, I'm proud of all of us." Bo nodded remembering the journey that they had already completed.

"No, Bo..." Dyson reached out and gently put his hand over Bo's shoulder, lightly squeezing the material covering her skin. "I'm not talking about the rest of us, I'm talking about you, about how you have changed, how you have grown, become so much more than you were." He spoke softly but with conviction. "How strong you've grown." He moved his hand slightly on her shoulder and stroked his thumb against the edge of her jaw. "How beautiful."

"Dyson." The Succubus found herself looking into the deep dark eyes that appraised her. "We've both changed a lot." She had found herself stuck under his touch for a moment before she pulled herself away by stepping back. "The truth is I've just gotten better at knowing how the Fae work. I'm not as naive as I used to be."

Dyson took a slight breath as Bo stepped away and drew himself a little straighter.

"You're not the only one." He made the strange comment as he turned his body to lean his back against the island.

"You've never been naive." She disagreed with him immediately.

"I wasn't talking about me." Dyson replied shaking his head slightly, his eyes on Bo as he watched her frown slightly not understanding what he was talking about. "I'm talking about Lauren." He made his point clearer.

"You think Lauren was naive?" Bo's look was unreadable as she tried to give him the opportunity to explain the strange comment.

"She couldn't be anything but." Dyson reasoned. "That's not my point, my point is she's not any more Bo, she knows what the Ash did to her, she knows the lies, the deceit." He summed up. "And now she's with The Morrigan." He added give Bo a very brief glance.

It took Bo a long moment and a few nervous sips of her coffee before she finally spoke again.

"And you think what, she's going to sign up with the dark?" Bo said the question with a large dose of amusement. "Really Dyson, she might have been naive to the lies the Ash was willing to tell her, but Lauren would never side with the dark."

"Why not?" Dyson countered, clearly not as convinced as the succubus.

"Because..." Bo shook her head. "Because Lauren is not evil, she's not like that Dyson. Whatever hatred she rightfully has for the light fae and the vicious way they have pulled apart her life, that wouldn't make her sign up with the Morrigan. She may have been naive but she has never been stupid."

"Signing your life away for the life of another is a little foolish." He offered the different way of looking at things.

"As foolish as trading away your love?" She had so far tried to be relaxed and understand that the wolf was dealing with a lot of flooding unfamiliar emotions again but he was crossing into dangerous territory. Her words were spiced with anger and spite.

"You needed my strength, my power." Dyson locked his jaw.

"See how foolish is relative." Bo breathed out putting her cup on the side and walking a short distance away. "I know..." She put her hands out in front of her trying to let the tension and anger melt away. She didn't want to be angry with Dyson, not for any reason, especially after everything they had just lived through. "That part of the reason you can't equate things Dyson is because Lauren is human, and you are fae. Actions and decisions you make as a fae hold more weight, are more important." She sighed again. "But the truth is the choices Lauren made are just like the ones you made. She made them with the information she had and the deep desire to make things better for the woman she loved. Both of you are loyal, brave and love deeply."

"Lauren is a strong human." Dyson took a breath. "But she and I are nothing a like." He summed up.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you right now." Bo could see that no matter how positively she tried to frame her comparison he would never see what she saw, his ingrained view of humans wasn't about to change just yet. She finally walked back closer to him and put her hand on his arm. "Going from no emotion to the intensity you must be feeling."

Dyson put his hand over Bo's hand and held it tightly for a moment.

"I can handle it." He smiled slightly.

"I know you can, you can handle anything." Bo smiled back at him, truly meaning her words. To her the wolf would always be a pillar of strength and composure. Even when he had gone off the rails in the last few months, Bo had never thought him really out of control. After all how many of people in the same situation wouldn't have evolved into a true monster.

"I smell coffee." Kenzi's voice groaned from the stairs followed by the surprisingly loud thumping of footfalls on the stairs and across the floor as the younger woman walked into the kitchen heading somewhat blindly towards the coffee maker. "I need coffee and sugar, I feel like hell, enough with world ending wars." She picked up a mug.

"I think everyone would agree with that." Bo smiled at the younger woman, squeezing Dyson's arm again before she moved towards the fridge. "I don't think we have anything that isn't growing a new life form. Everyone up for a little breakfast at the truck stop?" She mentioned the restaurant she knew Kenzi chose most when she was in need of a pick me up, though usually it was after drinking not an averted apocalypse.

"I'm in." Kenzi waved her hand over her head. "So's D man." She slipped her arm through the wolf's. "Let's go." She encouraged as if afraid the offer was some how time sensitive, and clearly willing to go in a hoodie and bright yellow pyjama pants.

-x-

"Dr. Lewis this is a more than a little disappointing."

Lauren literally jumped awake with the sound of the Morrigan's voice. She gripped the sheet that was covering her body and drew it up close to her chin, despite the fact that she had only thrown the light cotton covering over her fully clothed body on the couch to go to sleep. Letting her eyes focus. the blonde looked at the leader of the dark fae who was standing at the end of the couch with a soft frown on her face.

"Where are your friends?" Perfectly lined and painted eyes appraised her.

"I asked them to leave." Lauren replied, for some reason feeling inexplicably vulnerable suddenly.

"But I got them especially for you, to make you feel comfortable and welcome." Evony frowned more.

"I was tired." Lauren chose the neutral statement.

"Understandable." The Morrigan backed down a little as she walked away from the couch and walked back to the the silver bar, leaning her back against it as she motioned to two guards that Lauren previously hadn't seen hovering by the main door. "Anyway I have things to talk to you about." She seemed to just forget about the other matter as she changed her focus. The two large guards came over to stand either side of her at the bar. Both were carrying two large designer shopping bags in each hand.

"What would you like to talk about?" Lauren hated the way her body automatically sat up straighter on the couch, falling into a mode that she wished she didn't have. She knew that it had developed because the original Ash had commanded such presence. The presence that Llachlan had further trained by force and by constant reminder that she was nothing more than a human slave.

"A few things." Evony replied with a soft shrug. "The first being a question." She looked at the blonde. "Are you a butch or a femme?"

The question made the blonde cringe with panic as her mind went to a horrible place instantly. A wave of fear suddenly overtaking her as she fully comprehended who was at that moment standing in front of her.

"I don't believe in stereotypical labels." Lauren gave a soft shake of her head as one of the useful parts of her 'training' had made her always look at the angles, looking for the web of words to see a tactic to avoid being trapped. "I prefer clothes that are functional and appropriate to the situation."

"Oh please." The Morrigan rolled her eyes and motioned to the guards to drop the bags and leave. Waiting until the two large men had left and the door closed behind them before she walked back to the couch. "Stop staring at me like I am about to devour you." She sighed and then gave Lauren a feral smile, "Not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind but..." She stopped taking a long moment to drag her eyes over what little over Lauren's body was visible, "Really you're not my type." She summed up blowing her a consolation kiss. "I'm just asking what do you prefer, lace or leather?" She pointed out. "You see you and I have a dinner date, and you are my partner and I need to know which of us has to wear the pants."

"I prefer pants." Lauren had to smile, despite the intense fear that still rolled through her, she realized as she had with Llachlan that she was helpless. There was nothing she could do right now, she had no leverage and no powers to counteract the deadly fae. Though one part of the Morrigan's instructions did concern her most of all. "Dinner date?"

"Yes." The Morrigan smiled as she walked back to the bags and reached into one. She turned holding up the jacket to a petrol blue silk suit. "Stand up." She ordered impatiently, pleased when Lauren moved aside the sheet and eased up off the couch. "Lose the ugly shirt." She rolled her eyes, shifting her weight onto one hip.

"I will go to the bathroom and try it on." Lauren reached down to take the bag.

"Oh my a shy butch." The Morrigan rolled her eyes and let Lauren take the bag before handing her the jacket. "Don't crease it." She warned. "And be sure to come out in the heels, there is no way of telling how it looks without them."

As the doctor turned and walked towards the hallway to the bathroom, she couldn't help but do an analysis of the Morrigan's behaviour. That analysis left her with one horrible conclusion. If for some reason Bo couldn't find a way to free her, she was going to become the dark fae leader's personal dress up doll. Unlike either Ash, she guessed that the Morrigan's seat of control wouldn't just be lies or force. She would be treated like a pet. A pet to be dressed up, taught lessons, and ultimately used for any purpose the owner wished. Oh and punished whenever necessary.

Lauren's body felt numb as she went into the bathroom, slowly pulling on the expensive tailored silk suit. Everything about the suit screamed high end; the coat was cut high, with a single button to clinch the embroidered labels. The white camisole was cool and soft against her body, and she didn't even look in the mirror as she slipped uncomfortably into the heels. With a deep breath she walked back out and stopped at the edge of the living room.

Evony pushed off from the bar and walked over towards Lauren slowly, pulling lightly at the low cut neck of her dress as she walked.

"Well Doctor Lewis." The Morrigan's voice melted into a purr as she drew closer. "Don't you look stunning." She did a slow 360 of the blonde, reaching out to trail a fingertip across Lauren's shoulders. "So suave, so chic." She enthused. "I've never noticed this before but you do have strong shoulders." She stepped back slightly and took in Lauren's full outfit again. "Tell me..." She walked back to the bar. "Do you ever wear red?" She picked up a second bag.

"I have worn red." Lauren stood there, still wondering what dinner date required the hand picked outfit.

"Indulge me." She carried the bag back to the blonde.

Lauren chose not to say anything as she took the bag and returned to the bathroom. Repeating the procedure of changing into the more formal and couture burgundy tails jacket and black pants. It wasn't until she'd put the pants on that she realized they had a wide long strip of burgundy down the sides. The tiny tight silk shell that she was given to wear under the jacket made her feel a little exposed. Lastly she pulled on the black heels, actually looking at herself in the mirror this time.

Lauren was a little shocked by the image that came back at her, so she quickly turned away and walked back out into the living room.

The Morrigan actually squeaked when the blonde stepped out into the main room, hurrying over to stroke her hand over the heavier material covering Lauren's back.

"Now I don't know which I like best." She put on a mock pout. "Do you have a preference?" She moved back a little to just stare at Lauren from a distance.

"If the dinner is formal I would prefer this one." Lauren gave the tiny inch as she looked up to meet eyes with the Morrigan. "Have you heard anything about the Garuda?" She asked the question finally that had been on her mind since the night before. She only hoped that the fae would be pleased with her compliance so far and divulge the information, after all word of the outcome of the fight had to have reached the Morrigan's ears by now.

"Oh sorry, how foolish of me not to tell you." The Morrigan suddenly frowned and came over to Lauren. "I have some horrible news."

Designer suit or not, Lauren felt her knees weaken. She had purposely had not asked the first form of her question, 'Is Bo okay?', afraid the Morrigan would play with her. She had been prepared for not being told anything, but horrible news, she knew she couldn't prepare for horrible news.

"I'm afraid your friends won." Evony shrugged watching her reaction. "Which means you and I won't get to spend much more time together." She frowned. "Well unless..." She stopped herself.

The Morrigan could have been threatening Lauren with anything, giving her any number of instructions but the blonde didn't hear anything after the word won. A weight lifted off her as she knew that winning had to mean Bo was okay, after all the Succubus was the champion. Winning meant her work on the venom had been useful, that it had given Bo the weapon she needed. Mostly she didn't hear Evony's words because she was just rejoicing in the fact that the world wasn't ending.

"As I can clearly tell you are less than interested in what I am saying let's hurry along, I am the leader of the dark fae I do have important things to do." Evony tutted softly as she watched Lauren's eyes literally glaze over a little as she thought about Bo's safety. "I will return here, to pick you up at seven this evening, be freshly bathed and wearing that." She pointed at Lauren's outfit. "I'll send someone about six to do something nice with your hair and makeup."

The blonde's eyes came up to the Morrigan's and she gave a nod of compliance. She turned to go back to the bathroom and take the expensive suit off. Though inside she was celebrating the news of Bo's triumph.

-x-

Bo leaned her back against the bar in the Dal watching as Dyson and Hale moved tables and arranged chairs as Kenzi pointed to a sketch on a blackboard of the design that they were supposed to be in. She smiled to herself a Hale dropped one of the smaller tables onto his own foot and Dyson laughed brightly only to get a napkin thrown at him by Kenzi, who added a warning that he should be doing the carrying of heavy things like tables and Hale should be focusing on the chairs. All and all she was filled with a warm sense of belonging for a moment, before her eyes travelled around the bar and not finding Lauren her heart ached more.

"Are they really helping?" Bo asked Trick over her shoulder as her grandfather came into the main bar area from the back room, carrying with him a box labelled 'Crystal Champagne Flutes, Dark Fae'. He put the box up onto the bar and watched the trio for a moment with a smile of his own.

"They'll get it done." He replied with a nod. "I saved hanging the streamers for you." He slid a bag of brightly coloured metallic streamers over the bar towards her.

"Really?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm the champion." She objected. "Doesn't that get me a by from things like this?" She pulled one red, blue and silver streamer out of the bag.

"Well you could always help Vex fold the napkins." Trick nodded over to where to Bo's surprise, the Mesmer seemed to be completely engrossed in making complex folds in the white and gold squares, turning them in just a few seconds into little fans. In the thirty seconds the two of them watched, Vex made five of the decorative origami.

"This is surreal." The succubus summed up as she climbed up onto a bar stool and then hopped up to sit on the bar and then pushed up to stand. "Is this all really necessary?" She asked as she carefully attached one end of the streamer to the very edge of one of the bar joists and then moved down to do the same at the next so that ultimately they could be strung to the other end of the room.

"Definitely." Trick confirmed as he carried a second box out from the back. "This is a formal announcement, the end of a war, the victory over an ancient enemy." He outlined. "You're lucky the pomp and ceremony is limited to this." He pointed out with a smile. "If there were an Ash in power, this would probably be happening at the compound and Vex's idea of virgin dancers wouldn't be far from wrong."

"You are kidding with me right?" Bo stopped mid stride over the bar.

The succubus grandfather just answered with a look and a smile.

"How are you doing Bo?" He asked softly as he pulled the top off one of the sealed boxes.

"I think surreal is the word of the day." Bo settled on the unusual word as she watched him.

She'd been surprised when she'd read the label on the box, champagne flutes particularly for dark fae. The fact that something like that had to happen, that Trick kept a box in the back for just such an occasion made her shake her head. After her conversation with Dyson, she deeply started to doubt anyone could ever make the bulk of the fae understand that humans were equals. The two groups wouldn't even share glasses. "Though I did want to talk to you... to say thank you." She kept her voice soft as she looked at him and moved to sit down on the bar her legs hanging on his side. She reached out and touched his hand, the bandage on it neat and much smaller now almost unnoticeable.

A frown danced on Trick's face for a moment as if not processing exactly what Bo was meaning. Slowly it dissipated through and he shook his head.

"Please Bo, there is no need." He said quietly.

"There is." Bo shook her head back. "You saved Lauren." She let the words come out in a whisper. "And if my guess is right, you've never done that before." The question had come to her late the night before. She'd been momentarily confused as to why, if her grandfather could bring back the dead, he hadn't brought back his own wife.

"If you want to talk about this some time Bo, we can, but not now." Trick shook his head.

"I know, later." Bo smiled as she said the words, truly not meaning any malice by them. "I just wanted to have said thank you." Her smile stayed in place. "To know that I love you." She spoke the words almost shyly as she finally grabbed the bag of streamers and stood up on the bar again. "I'll get these up." She didn't really give him a chance to react as she moved down to the furthest joist to attach a streamer.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter Ten** by The Rainbowwriters

"I have absolutely no idea what I am going to wear." Bo walked into Kenzi's room in just a black push up silky bra and a pair of matching panties. "I mean do I dress up like a lady, or go more champion-y?" She huffed as she dropped down on to Kenzi's bed looking over to where the younger woman was stood just looking at the succubus, blinking.

"You're asking me this now, at five thirty, less than two hours before we are the guests of honour at a celebration of your greatness?" Kenzi shook her head. "Girl what are you doing to me?" She asked with a playful huff. The younger woman was dressed in just a robe, with a towel wrapped around her head and a green mud mask covering her face.

"Well I hadn't panicked about it until right now, when I started thinking about who was going to be there and exactly what was going on really." Bo admitted the depth of the reason why she had appeared needing Kenzi's input. "So which do you think dress up or dress fierce?" She looked somewhat pleadingly at Kenzi, "What are you wearing?" She asked sitting up on her elbows enough to look around hoping the younger woman had laid out her outfit somewhere.

"I was going to wear my steam-punk dress coat and a pair of leggings." Kenzi filled in with a frown. "But I'm just a human so no one will be looking at me." She reminded her best friend. " I think fancy, make it look like you expect no problems, just adoration."

"Yes but is fancy a dress, or is it fancy pants and a tight top?" Bo lamented with an even harder frown.

"It's definitely a dress, not a boob top." Kenzi moved over to her wardrobe, actually having expected the Succubus to have had this meltdown much earlier in the day. She had sent an order with Hale for Bo's outfit and as always the dapper young man had not disappointed. "I think this one." She pulled out the long black dress she was hiding, it was made of a shimmery but smooth material; with a halter top and a high thigh slit. "You're the conquering succubus after all."

"Hair up or down?" Bo asked standing up to take the dress, her frown losing some of its depth as she realized Kenzi had again had her back. Clearly the younger woman had thought ahead, because there was no way the shorter woman would have had this dress aside for herself.

"Down, you look sexier that way. There is just enough time to throw in the big curlers, volume will piss off the Morrigan. Her hair is thin and brittle." Kenzi grinned at her best friend, the look they exchanged saying everything that didn't need to be said. "So start on that, while I clean off my facial and then I'll help you deal with curling the back." She stopped in the doorway. "We want you to look good for Lauren more than anyone."

For the first time Bo's frown melted completely as she took a moment and glanced at the clock. She took a long breath but the next moment the frown was back and she hated herself for it.

"Kenzi." She paused and waited for the younger woman to look at her. "Do you think..." She stopped and shook her head. "No, forget about it." She held the dress in her hands and shied suddenly from saying anything.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Kenzi walked back closer to her. "You know my telepathy for dummies isn't going so well."

"It's just something Dyson said this morning." Bo admitted pausing again.

"He seemed quiet at the truck stop, what did he say?" Kenzi moved to sit on the bed taking a small towel from nearby and lightly wiping off some of the green facial. She could only imagine that her alien appearance wasn't helping Bo open up about what was bothering her.

"Lots of things," Bo admitted with a hard breath out. "Do you think Lauren would ever..." She stopped again, almost afraid that saying the words might make it true.

"Would ever?" Kenzi urged her coming up with a dozen things she could think of that the doctor wouldn't do but most of them were illegal or immoral.

"Join the dark." Bo whispered her fear finally.

"Lauren? Dr. Hotpants? Miss Don't touch my microscope it's precious? Join the dark?" Kenzi's half cleaned face looked at Bo in disbelief. "No." She said ever so simply, her head giving a stern shake.

"That's what I said but..." Bo breathed in. "Then I started thinking." She admitted swallowing hard. "Why wouldn't she? Apart from the obvious dark fae thing. The light have treated her like crap, lied to her, used her and she doesn't even know all of it." She breathed out thinking of the deception Llachlan had created about who had forced Nadia's curse to be lifted and why he had tortured Lauren like he had just to get at Bo.

"The answer is simple Bo." Kenzi finally wiped off the majority of the mud, making her look more normal. "It's simply Bo." She smiled more. "Unless you've signed up to join the dark, Lauren isn't going to."

"But you know The Morrigan Kenzi, you know how persuasive she can be." Bo didn't relax or smile as the younger woman did. "Even you couldn't get out of making a deal with her."

"I see your point but totally different." Kenzi pointed out. "Bo, when Lauren came downstairs and literally volunteered to go with the Morrigan... I know it seemed like she was doing it for me but I know in my heart ultimately she was doing it for you. That crazy cougar could promise her the world, but the only thing that would make Lauren deal is you. Besides I might have made a deal with her but us humans in the know, we know the dark fae think of us as food, period. She knows she'd be trading the devil she knew, for the devil she didn't know."

"You're right." Bo nodded gaining strength from Kenzi's confident answer. "I want to have faith in her, I do have faith in her, why am I even doubting her?" She admitted another worry to her best friend.

"You're not doubting Lauren, you're trying not to underestimate the Morrigan." Kenzi refocused her brain. "And Dyson should have never even suggested the idea that Lauren would turn sides. He was wrong to think that, he's so fae." She admitted painfully knowing the wolf wouldn't have known to keep his mouth shut. "The fact is that the Morrigan mostly wants Vex, she's not going to do anything to Lauren until there is another round between you and her, and that is tonight. What she doesn't know is that you have the winning punch already in the air."

"And people wonder why you are one of the best things in my world." Bo smiled and moved to give Kenzi a brief hug. "We have a party to get ready for." She added pulling back slightly.

"Heat up the curlers girl, we gettin' fancy." Kenzi started to dance her way out to the bathroom.

-x-

By eight fifteen that night everyone on the guest list had arrived, with one exception. Clearing wanting to be fashionably late, the Morrigan was the fae that everything was waiting on. Under the streamers, and happily separated at distanced tables, the representatives of clans from the upper echelons of both light and dark society waited impatiently.

An unwritten fae law had each high clan representative having several subordinates or family members present and helpers that had already tested and served all drinks being enjoyed. The sheer number of the gathered made the main bar crowded but in the back alcove there was more than enough room for the five team members.

Dressed formally both of the police officers looked uncomfortable in their suits, Hale carried it off better than Dyson, who truly looked uncomfortable. Vex however, who typical to his fashion had chosen a suit made of leather, with an undershirt that looked like it was made of chain mail. He was squatting in front of Trick's mirror to admire himself and muttering things about heroes and rewards.

Kenzi as she had said to Bo was wearing a gorgeous steam-punk dress coat that came down to her mid thigh, it had straps and buckles all over it, and a high stand up collar. She paired it with a pair of what could have been painted on leggings in a dark shade of brown that were only really visible when she moved because they were mostly covered up by knee high black leather boots that had as many straps and buckles as the coat had, and heels that were at least five inches high. She had chosen to wear shocking white highlights in her jet black hair, which was up in two elaborate pony tails. Her make up like always was dark and vivid, making her honestly look stunning.

Bo, who was standing more at the back of the room was looking at an etching that was up on a high mantle above a small fire place. The succubus' hair was in large luscious curls that fell over her bare shoulders and down her more or less naked back. The black halter necked dress she wore clinging to her figure like a glove, the figure of eight peep hole directly over her bosom giving a perfect and tantalizing view of her 'award winning' cleavage. The thigh high slit flashing a mile of skin when she shifted a little in place or moved. The heeled roman strapped sandals she paired with it making her and Kenzi about the same height.

Pushing her hands into the high pockets of her stylish coat Kenzi walked over to Bo and gently nudged her in the hip.

"How ya doing babe?" She asked softly.

"Trying not to worry about why the Morrigan is so late arriving with Lauren." Bo admitted the obvious reason as she glanced over to the archaic desk clock Trick had on a mantle nearby.

"She has to have her entrance, you can only do that when you're late, or you look as good as you and I." She grinned so very pleased with the fashion arrangements she had made.

"Can I book, once tonight is over and I've got Lauren back, that we're going to take a few mental health days and stay at home in our pj's'?" Bo leaned closer to make the question just between the two of them.

"Hell yeah." Kenzi nodded. "I plan to live on take out and wine for at least a week."

"Buy lots." Bo had to smile. "You look... hot by the way." She giggled at Kenzi stepping back to look her up and down.

"Why thank you." Kenzi did a twirl and then gave a curtsey. "And may I say you look like a veritable sexubus."

"I'm not sure it was fair to put Dyson in here with me." Bo looked over to catch the wolf's eyes looking at her even as he spoke to Hale, he did immediately look casually away.

For a moment Kenzi didn't say anything but instead looked at Dyson and then back at Bo.

"You might be right, take it off." She teased with a wide grin.

"Because that would so help." Bo shook her head and had to laugh lightly. "He's... not understanding how I could be in love with Lauren." Her voice and face darkened.

"I'm not sure it's that he doesn't understand." Kenzi whispered back, honestly trying to understand the wolf.

"Months ago I would have never believed that I'd ever be turning down Dyson." She made the whispered admittance to her best friend.

"Exactly." Kenzi agreed and the younger woman may have been about to say more, but a sudden hush fell over the entire Dal.

"The Morrigan is here." It was Bo who spoke the words loud enough to get everyone's attention as she looked to the curtained doorway to the Dal. "Now we just have to wait for the introductions."

-x-

Dressed in his finest Trick moved to the front of the bar as everyone adjusted to the arrival of the final guest and as he took his place a hush once again fell over the gathered crowd. His dark green dress suit was perfectly tailored, right down to the elaborate ascot in his clans tartan that sat at his throat.

"Gathered dignitaries, distinguished families, honoured fae." He looked around and nodded to the various groupings, making sure not to let his gaze linger on any one for long, lest this be taken as favouritism. "First I thank you for attending this gathering in what have been such troubling times." He chose a neutral point in the room to look at and then continued. "But it is my duty and indeed my pleasure to make the official announcement, that yesterday the battle with our ancient powerful and most feared enemy the Garuda was fought and won by a small army of defenders, taken from our midst."

As Trick spoke soft murmurings began in the crowd, some spoke of disbelief, others of whispered bets as to who had been the one to be the killers. A smug smile played over the lips of Valerie Santiago where she stood beside her father sipping something from a martini glass.

From her place on the other side of the room however, The Morrigan's stance wasn't so relaxed or as relieved. The dark fae leader's eyes were busy scanning the room, easily picking up on the fact that Bo and her little crew were missing, obviously missing, which in turn smelled to her like a trap. Now what kind of a trap it could be, she wasn't certain, but she new she didn't like it. With a very small side step she threaded her arm through Lauren's. The blonde doctor, dressed as she had been asked, in her perfectly fitting burgundy tails glanced at her quickly having been surprised at the touch. Her focus completely on Trick before then.

"And so in compliance with age old tradition, I have asked you all here to bare witness to this momentous event," Trick continued, and then made motions to his right and left, to which servers appeared carrying silver trays fully laden with crystal flutes filled with champagne. "And to formally acknowledge those responsible for our renewed safety and continued liberty."

At these words the muscles in the Morrigan's arms tensed against Lauren's, and the dark fae's whole body stood a little taller and straighter as her jaw locked, though her face outwardly showed no change in emotion.

"And so as the champagne is distributed among you, I ask that you welcome our heroes, and recognize their place among us." Trick moved a little and stood up on a small two step platform. "First I present to you, from the clan Zamora, William Haley Francois Santiago."

As soon as Trick had said his name, Hale came through the door into the bar. A bright confident look on his face as he approached and stood to the barkeeper's left.

"To the annals of history let all who bare witness to this the sword of the fallen Garuda." Trick reached behind him into a wrap of satin and pulled out the very unique weapon. He held it out for everyone to see, another wave of murmurs erupting before he turned and handed it to Hale.

With a great sense of pride, and belief that he had truly served his people the way he had always hoped to, Hale put both of his hands around the hilt and raised the sword over his head in triumph. An instant round of applause went through the bar, his father the most enthusiastic of the gathered. A fact that made for one of the first times in his life Hale feel as if his father was truly proud of him.

"I now present, Dyson Thornwood of the light fae." Trick announced the officer's name and Dyson made his way out. As always the look on his face unreadable to whether the spectacle actually brought him any feelings of pride.

Hale handed him the sword, and just as dramatically he took it in his two strong hands, to hold it above his head. When he did however, unlike Hale, he tipped his head back his eyes going yellow and gave out a loud howl.

Any and all with any Celtic affiliations, tipped their heads back and joined in with him for the fitting salute before the crowd again looked to Trick.

"If I may now introduce Dr. Lauren Lewis, doctor to the light fae." Trick looked to where the blonde was in the Morrigan's vice grip but as all eyes started to fall on Evony's companion it became clear that the peer pressure alone would stay her hand.

Lauren didn't look sideways at the Morrigan, she just started the motion of taking a half step forward and when she felt Evony's arm letting her slip away, she knew she wasn't sure what was going on but she was sure Trick was up to something.

Dyson as required passed her the sword, and in the tradition of the doctor Lauren held the sword blade down and merely pressing the hilt to her forehead before she lowered it. A polite ripple of applause in recognition both of who Lauren was and what she had done filled the Dal as she rested in her place next to Dyson.

"I now present, Vex of the dark fae." Trick made sure to keep his eyes on the Morrigan, who had been fuming since his request for Lauren. When the dark fae saw her nemesis saunter in with his arms over his head in triumph, Trick was almost sure she was going to forget protocol and lash out. To her credit she crossed her arms over her body and remained outwardly calm.

Never one to miss an opportunity at publicity, Vex was winking at all the beautiful dark fae women and giving signs of solidarity to many of the elders who could ultimately influence his fate.

When he reached the forming line, Vex took the sword from Lauren, purposely putting on a little of a sword fighting show before he finally held it over his head in a flourish receiving riotous applause, specifically from the dark fae camp.

"I now present, Kenzi, human ambassador of the unaligned." Trick tried not to show his dislike of the pompous title the younger woman had insisted on.

With almost as much flourish, Kenzi threw back the curtain and walked into the room with unwavering confidence. She moved beside Vex, taking the blade from him with a smile and then she held it up over her head, not even realizing she made a little 'grr' face when she did so. The reception was more one of slight confusion to Kenzi's title and appearance than anything, but in fae tradition she was welcomed with applause and cheers.

"And finally..." Trick had to shake his head at the typical Kenzi slip. "I now present Bo, the unaligned succubus and champion of the Fae."

As Bo slipped past the curtain and into the room, it was clear that Kenzi had been completely right about what she should wear and how she should have her hair. She knew that in the future she would say that it felt as if time had slowed down as she walked to her place. Her eyes mostly on the gathered crowd, but then finally when she was able to look at Lauren they didn't move anywhere else.

The entire plan almost fell apart right there for her, as the sight of the blonde's outfit made her body flood with pleasurable endorphins. Bo watched as in turn the blonde took a quick breath, having surveyed the outfit she was wearing now with the rest of the room.

Keeping her composure, Bo took her place beside Kenzi and carefully took the blade.

"Let all Fae, both the light and the dark know the Garuda is dead." Bo held the sword up in one hand, looking out over the gathered faces and having to stop on the Morrigan, whose eyes were trying to burn a hole into her.

"Let these names..." Trick's voice made everyone's attention move to him as he picked up a glass of champagne from nearby and held it up. The others took their flute as the whole room joined him in the raising of their glasses. "And the names of those who fell on this quest forever be remembered in our history, may these heroes be spoken of for all the years to come and may our children be taught to be as brave and strong as they have been."

There came a rousing chorus of 'here here' and yet another standing ovation, then with a signal from Trick, the band that he had arranged as entertainment struck up a bright and energetic number, instantly informing everyone that the formal part of the evening was over and it was officially time for the festivities to begin.

Hale's sister Val was one of the first people to move towards the assembled group of 'heroes', hurrying over she quickly claimed her brother and pulled him somewhat unwillingly over to the table where the rest of his family and clan member were gathered.

Kenzi moved to Dyson and instantly initiated a conversation as Vex jogged passed them and slipped into a milling dark fae crowd only to be instantly groped and manhandled by over eager excited fans. Trick moved off and around to the back side of the bar to work very obviously leaving Bo and Lauren standing there, two people less than three feet away from each other. Their eyes were locked on one another as they just looking at each other for a long, long moment.

Finally Lauren's brown eyes traced down over Bo's body starting at her head, lingering on the twists and hoops of the curls on the succubus shoulder and then slowly she took in the soft curves of her body. Smiling at the thin straps of black leather that wrapped over Bo's feet and over her ankles in the small criss-cross pattern of her sandals.

At the same time Bo literally studied the cut of the black and burgundy pants that accentuated the length of the blonde's legs, smiling herself at the fact that beneath them Lauren was in heels, putting her inches taller than Bo. She couldn't help her bodies natural reaction to how, well, positively edible Lauren looked, in the well fitted but elegant jacket with its long tails and simple lace chemise beneath.

The succubus ran her tongue over her suddenly incredibly dry lips and took a half step to close the distance between them.

"I hope you don't think this somehow fulfils the condition of returning Vex to me." The Morrigan's edged voice interrupted any advance towards the blonde Bo had been going to make. The irate fae had made a beeline through the crowd as quickly as she could.

"Really?" Bo stopped short and breathed out, obviously more than annoyed at the interruption and suddenly lacking the usual courtesy she put into their interactions. "I don't even get to say hello." She looked at the Morrigan and forced herself to take another slower breath.

"Get to say hello to my property when you're trying to pull some comic book fast one, no you don't." The Morrigan sneered glancing at Lauren. "Pet, go to the car with the boys, this one doesn't have the manners for us to stay at this party."

"Actually." Bo made a quick side step putting herself closer to Lauren than ever, she put her hand back to tuck the blonde in behind her. "You don't get to say that to her on two accounts." The succubus smiled sweetly at the dark fae leader. "One, you have Vex back, he's right there." She pointed over the Morrigan's shoulder. "In the middle of a dozen or more elders who will no doubt be more than willing to be your witnesses when you slap irons on the new Hero of the entire dark fae line, the only dark fae brave enough and wise enough to stand with the unaligned, to share in her great accomplishment, to insure that the dark got a slice of the praise and the fame for the achievement of ridding the world of the Garuda. Go ahead Evony, arrest him." She baited her.

The Morrigan momentarily looked back to see indeed that Vex was surrounded by the whose who of dark fae and she turned back to Bo with a sneer. Indeed she did have the jurisdiction to arrest Vex, but if she did there would be questions about his crime and those were question she didn't want to answer.

"Or you can try attempt two and that is removing a light fae hero, from a party full of light fae, because to me, and several others here, that would probably look like kidnapping." She leaned in and whispered the option to the Morrigan with a smile. "The Dal might be neutral territory, but the second you try and take Lauren out of here, there will be war." She smiled and held her hands up. "And it won't even have anything to do with me." She added sweetly.

"You're learning." Evony looked at Bo, with a deep unreadable stare, almost into the Succubus' soul if the dark fae had the skill. "Fine, well done then." She made two very loud but obviously sarcastic claps of her hands. "Garuda Slayer, Champion of the Fae." She looked at Lauren who was a half step behind Bo's shoulder. "Enjoy your glorified librarian but this won't be forgotten." She snorted and then twirled on her heel making a beeline for where Vex was.

It was clear as soon as she arrived, the Morrigan was not only congratulating him but making sure everyone knew it had been her idea and her permission to send him that had turned the tide in the fight.

Once Bo was sure that the dark fae leader was going to retreat for good, she turned to look into brown eyes.

"You're safe now." She couldn't stop herself as she closed the distance between them to hug the blonde. Lauren found herself holding Bo possibly tighter than she ever had before, her eyes closing as she just held on and took a few long, slow breaths.

"Oh Bo." She breathed out the succubus' name as she eased back a little opening her eyes to look at Bo before hugging her again. "I had to do it." She said the words almost as an apology.

"I know." Bo assured her hugging her tighter again. "It's okay, I know." She underlined again as she pulled back and brought their lips close together, stopping just short of kissing her. "None of that matters now."

"Bo, we're in the Dal." Lauren reminded her bringing her hand up to rest lightly on Bo's cheek, literally being able to feel the heat of the other woman's breath on her lips. But this was the Dal, this was public, to the 'enth degree. More than that this was a public celebration in front of the combined elders of the light and dark fae. "A hug." She tried to guide the other woman.

For a second the brush off had confused Bo, but then as she followed Lauren's eye to the collected group she kicked herself. Her a fae, an unaligned fae kissing a human, technically owned by the light broke one of the few fundamental rules both sides agreed on. Something no doubt the Morrigan would have jumped on to condemn them both instantly.

"Sorry... I might not agree with there rules but some have to be faked sometimes at least." Bo hugged her again, feeling the blonde's hands slide up and down her bare back.

"You're wanted." Lauren whispered in Bo's ear as they hugged again, letting the closeness linger before she pulled back from Bo and smiled. "And you're wanted by every elder in the place, dark and light Bo, you are the champion." She added, the pride in her voice more than evident. "Go talk to them, be the star you are." She eased another step back, tossing her hair a little over her shoulder as she stood up straighter.

Bo held the doctor's eyes for a moment, knowing that never in her life had she felt this light and triumphant. Everything now was finished, well everything except for the lines of elders that wanted a moment of her time.

-x-

**No this isn't the end :) There are two more chapters to go - we hope you enjoy them. Many thanks to all of you who have read our story and have given us your feedback, it makes it that much more worth while. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter Eleven  **by The Rainbowwriters

Bo leaned softly against the edge of a table and nodded politely as an esteemed light fae reminisced about some past triumph to her. The succubus had quickly learned as she had gone from group to group, that this was the favourite past time of fae elders, be they light or dark. She had also learned that though she was indeed the champion and though yes they did want her attention, it was as much to show that they had the 'pull' to make her pay attention to them as it was to actually want her attention.

As Bo listened to the details of the great attack that had been led against a tribe of rampaging trolls, the succubus looked up and scanned the Dal and within an instant her eyes fell on Lauren, who at that moment looked over to Bo. The pairs eyes met and Bo couldn't look away.

The blonde was sitting at the bar involved in a very general conversation with Trick and a couple of obviously familiar fae, as Bo watched Lauren slowly raised a glass of what looked like scotch to her lips, smiling slightly as she licked her lips briefly before sipping the contents of the glass, her soft brown eyes never leaving Bo's .

Bo cleared her throat a little as she watched the blonde oh so subtly flirt with her, a soft smirk spreading across her face as Lauren obviously enjoying the fact that Bo was watching her.. The doctor slowly lowered her glass to the bar and leaned back a little tipping her head back, shaking out her blonde hair over her back, using her hand to help it flair out in a fuller more wild bounce.

"You know I'm really sorry but I have to spread myself thin this evening..." Bo felt the muscles in her stomach tighten slightly in pleasured anticipation as she watched Lauren's body move and she just couldn't stand their watching, She turned to the esteemed fae, putting her hand softly on his arm in apology. "Don't let me leave without getting a number where I can reach you and hear this whole story in a better setting." She flashed him a bright smile even though her feet were already moving sideways towards the bar.

Unfortunately for Bo, she only got four steps away before her elbow was cupped by Vex, who eased her to a stop.

"Just the succubus I was looking for." He announced with a grin. "You my dear are in luck, a very good friend of mine wants to meet you." He purred, using her arm to turn her away from her goal.

Bo gave a squeak of objection and pointed her champagne flute towards the bar with a frown trying to point out to the Mesmer that she had actually been on a different mission, but Vex didn't seem in the slightest bit interested.

Just as Bo was finally forced to change her direction, Kenzi plopped onto the bar stool next to Lauren and grinned.

"At my count that's the sixth time she's tried to get across the room to you." Kenzi informed the blonde. "How's it feel to be the champions number one concern?"

"And you're counting why?" Lauren smiled at the younger woman as she slid a crystal tumbler similar to the one she had over to Kenzi. She then picked up the bottle her drink had obviously been poured from, offering the younger woman some.

"I am her stylist, I like to know my work is appreciated." Kenzi took the drink, replacing the almost empty glass of champagne she had happily. "How are you doing?"

"I feel a little like this is a dream." The blonde was honest as she did a quick look around the whole room, a very classic 'Lauren' smile on her face. She let out a long breath and looked at Kenzi. "How are you?" She returned the question.

"Better now that I know the girl who threw herself to the lions for me, isn't with the lioness anymore." Kenzi had been looking at her drink but looked up, blue eyes fixing with brown ones. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did." Lauren looked down, not able to keep the direct contact initially, but then after a brief respite the blonde looked at Kenzi again. "Kenzi, you're a human, worse than that you're an unaligned human, when Bo first told me about what you had done, to save Nate I remember being so... so concerned." She tried to explain. "Which is why at the opportunity to release you from that debt I had to take it." She smiled at the dark haired woman. "You don't know what she's capable of."

"I can imagine what she's capable of... that's why I really mean this when I say it." Kenzi face was serious but held a hint of softness. "Thank you." She put her hand over the one Lauren had near her glass.

"You're welcome." Lauren looked down at Kenzi's small hand with a smile taking just a moment to sit there and almost silently bond with the younger woman. "Really Kenzi, the fae are dangerous." She looked across at Kenzi, her eyes soft, her tone non-judgemental. "More so than you know, Bo loves you, more than..." She paused. "More than anything." She breathed out. "I know we've not..." She stopped again. "Can I at least ask, in the future, before you go running off, signing your life away, talk to me, find out what I know about whatever fae it is. Or if not me, Dyson." She offered reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear as she shook her head a little.

"I promise from now on I'll check with someone." Kenzi nodded making the statement easily as she really did intend on making her chainsaw massacre at the Norn's her last solo mission for along time. "Doc..." She took a soft breath and addressed Lauren seriously. "I know we didn't get off to the best start, but I do know that I'm Bo's best friend and you're the woman she's in love with." She said the words without any hesitation or fear. After all Bo had said she'd admitted as much to the blonde. "And I also know that you're IQ is probably three times mine but I was hoping maybe we could work on the 'us' part of Bo's life."

"The last five years of my life have been very hard Kenzi." Lauren looked at Kenzi her eyes a little sad, her facial expression slightly neutral. "Very lonely." She admitted. "I...I probably will need reminding of how to be a good friend."

"That's the great thing Lauren... I'm obtrusive and I'll remind you if I need too." Kenzi smiled brightly at her. "And maybe sometimes you can remind me that I'm not dealing with humans, I'm dealing with Fae."

"Go and enjoy the party Kenzi," Lauren encouraged the younger woman with a smile. "I didn't exactly get much sleep last night so I'm not really in the party till dawn mood that seems to be the all pervasive feeling." She admitted. "But you always are." She added. "Just go easy on the champagne, it's Fae champagne not human." She pointed out.

"How about I also try to free up Bo-Bo so she can take you home to rest?" Kenzi slid off the stool and gave her a wink.

"She's the star of the party, I can't be selfish." Lauren gave a soft shrug. "I've already mentioned to Trick I might slip out sooner rather than later, I've not been back to my apartment since before the fight anyway so I have things to do."

"Whoa, I don't think so." Kenzi had almost stepped away but she moved closer to Lauren. "You are going to slip out sooner then later, with Bo and you're going back to the club house. I'll be staying out late to give you two some catch up time." She winked again. "Tonight is not about anything other than you two."

"Thank you." Lauren's smiled was heartfelt as Kenzi took a step or two away. "Oh and Kenzi." She added sitting up a little. "Thanks for the wardrobe choice." She smiled more.

"You are very welcome." Kenzi did a little curtsey and then, taking a moment to scan the room started her attempt to get closer to Bo.

-x-

True to her word, even though it had taken her fifteen minutes, Kenzi had managed to get Bo alone at the far end near the entrance of the bar. Her mission had been made more difficult as the Morrigan and some other high ranking elders had politely left. At the same time the Dal had filled with more people, as news of the Garuda's death filtered down to lower ranking fae. Many who wanted to celebrate had come to the way station in order to feel part of the event.

"Congratulations Champion, the Morrigan has slunk back to her cave." Kenzi linked her arm into Bo's as they watched a group dancing to the band in a typically excited Fae manner.

"Other than the Garuda being dead, Trick being my grandfather and Lauren being free, that is the best news I've had for a while." Bo laughed softly as she tipped her head and rested it against Kenzi's. "Urgh Kenz, this being a hero business is over rated. If I have to hear one more story about how as a young fae someone fought a great 'insert under fae' here, which nearly killed several hindered, 'insert important fae' here, I think I might thrall 'insert important far' here, just to shut them up."

"Now now succu-plum fairy." Kenzi soothed her. "I think I have a more important mission for you." She looked over towards the bar. "Though fabulously dressed, the Doctor didn't get much rest last night while she was kidnapped, and I prescribe that you should bring her home to our place immediately." She looked at Bo. "Because I've heard she's thinking about leaving you to your glory and going back to her place to work."

"What?" Bo frowned instantly and looked around for the blonde. "She can't do that." The brunette sounded as horrified at the idea as she was. "But..." She frowned as when she did look up at least three people tried to catch her eye. "How am I going to get out of here?" She groaned her shoulder slumping a little.

"Easy." Kenzi waved her hand as if it was as simple as just walking out. "You..." She leaned in closer acting like she was telling her something serious to all those watching. "Look shocked while I do this and then immediately head into the barrel room. I will go tell Lauren she needs to go there too, and then you both... disappear."

"Trick's going to kill me." Bo had already agreed to the plan as she breathed the whisper at Kenzi whilst intently 'listening' to the younger woman's 'news'.

"You stayed for everything that Trick could really want you to." Kenzi shook away the worry. "I'll let everyone know you've left so they don't worry but you two need to get out of here. If you don't there'll be less champagne for me."

"Promise me you'll stay and have a good time. Get Dyson or Hale to bring you home safe." Bo checked knowing it was the kind of celebration Kenzi thrived at.

"You know the boys will look out for me." Kenzi underlined for her. "The plan worked Bo, go enjoy the spoils." She gave her best friend a one armed hug.

-x-

With a somewhat smug smile Kenzi watched as Lauren took long confident strides across the busy Dal and slipped out towards the barrel room where Bo had vanished to about five minutes earlier. Then the young woman grabbed a champagne flute off a tray that was just sat on a table and took a long sip.

"You having a good time little momma?" Hale's soft voice was suddenly at her shoulder and he slipped his arm around her.

"How could I not be? Lots of free drinks and hot men." Kenzi put her arm around him back. "How is the fam? They look mighty proud."

"Oh they are, but watch yourself, remember everyone here in is fae, look, flirt but don't touch." Hale reminded softly, never wanting to see Kenzi in any real trouble.

"That rule is getting so old." Kenzi rolled her eyes, secretly glad that she had just helped a fae and a human sneak off just moments before. All she could think was 'viva the revolution'. "Anyone catching the handsome hero's eye?"

"Ah you know how it is, a few." Hale replied with a wide smile, though his eye was actually on Kenzi until they moved over to rest on his ex-partner's. "The D-man's looking a little lost though." He added nodding towards where Dyson was sitting alone at the bar, his eyes fixed on the exit to the barrel room.

"Bo and Lauren just left." Kenzi admitted letting her eyes move over to where the wolf was sitting. "I should go tell him but I almost don't want to be the one to rub it in." She sighed leaning into Hale's side.

"He'll be okay." The Siren hugged Kenzi to him again. "He's got a list almost as long as mine just waiting for the nod." He teased lightly.

"He does, but the one he wants the nod with just left with Lauren." Kenzi gave another sigh and then looked at Hale. "Are you and him going to be okay?"

Hale looked at the wolf for a long moment and then nodded with a thoughtful look on his handsome features.

"I think so." He nodded more. "We've been through a lot, but he's a good guy." He summed up.

"And you're a good friend." Kenzi leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "To both of us." She moved back down and smiled. "Let me go fill him in." She began the process of moving through the crowd, sitting on a stool only after she moved it closer to him.

"Is Bo heading back to the clubhouse?" Dyson's deep voice spoke only a moment later though he'd yet to look at her.

"Yeah, she's taking Lauren home after her night at the Morrigan's." Kenzi nodded looking out at the crowd as he was. "You staying for the party D-man?"

"If I said I was going to follow them and watch the house to make sure none of the Morrigan's goons interrupt them, would I sound like..." He paused to use one of Kenzi's phrases. "A 'grade A stalker'?"

"No, if you said you were going to follow them and watch them, then you would sound like a grade A perv." Kenzi looked sideways at him. "Hanging outside to protect them, that's just being a good friend."

"I don't want to watch." He shook his head, clearly finding the idea distasteful. " I just want Bo to have a quiet rest of the night, she deserves it." He gave a soft sigh.

"Okay, D-man I have to say something here, because of a couple of things Bo has said and things my own eyes have been feeding me recently." Kenzi took a breath before continuing, she was happy when the wolf's eyes finally met hers. "Bo loves you Dyson, don't think she doesn't but you hurt her, and it isn't in her nature to be alone." She said softly. "Even before there was you and her together, when you were all there." She made a wiggly motion over her mid-section. "So was Lauren, there has always been what I like to call the 'Doctor factor'. Now what that is exactly I don't know, but..." She stopped again. "What I do know is that you were the one that took yourself out of what had been a triangle Dyson and that made it a straight to the lesbian line." She knew the pun was bad but it had been necessary.

The wolf listened to Kenzi's point, the muscles in his jaw flexing in his jaw as she spoke clearly not entirely appreciating what he was hearing. The problem was the honest part of the wolf knew that what he was being told was completely true. In his entire romance with Bo, there had always been the doctor looming over his shoulder, so easily able to capture Bo's attention and keep it even when he couldn't.

"I know she loves me." Dyson breathed out. "And I can see she loves Lauren." He added. "Being honest..." His voice dropped a little as he reached for his shot glass and downed its contents, "The last week has shown me a little more of what I believe Bo sees in her." He admitted the harder point. "But that's not the point, I love her, she's..." He began but Kenzi interrupted him

"No wait I need to say this because I need you to understand something from my point of view that maybe you don't know but that you need to know because, well just because I need it to be clear." She took a breath after the long sentence. "When I first thought about you, and getting your mojo back, after the body swap, it was for the wrong reasons. I can admit that now, I need to admit that now. It wasn't for you. It was for Bo, because I wanted you back with Bo because at least with you she could feed safely and she could have someone to shout at and bitch at and keep her safe. But that was wrong of me for lots of reason, not the least of which being that I don't get to pick who Bo gets to be with, Bo does."

Kenzi breathed out almost a little surprised that Dyson hadn't interrupted her yet on any of her points. In a way only the wolf did, he was simply looking at her expecting Kenzi to continue and waiting to weight his words at the end.

"Anyway that aside I still fought so hard to get your mojo back, but now I did it for you Dyson, not for Bo, because you need it, not because she needs you. Bo does need you, I'm not saying she doesn't but you need you more." She looked at him with a tight smile. "I don't know if you will ever be with Bo again, I don't know if the love you gave to her she can give you back because she..." Kenzi stopped. "You saw it Dyson, there's is something with Lauren that is just." She shook her head. "It's more than love, it's like air, it's like she needs her just to survive. But she, actually, they both need you, whole you." She leaned forward and closed her arms around him. "And so do I." She added her voice small.

Dyson listened to Kenzi's little diatribe, his body tense as she spoke, but clearly he was actually listening. For a long moment he sat, tense and almost blank in her embrace then he focused his keen eyes on the young slender human.

"I once told you that you were the bravest human I had ever met Kenzi." He suddenly caught Kenzi up in a tight hug, for a rare time not worrying if it was a little too tight. "Now I know you are one of the bravest, no qualifications." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, you big lug." She punched his back lightly in the hug.

"I love you too Kenzi." He whispered before giving a deep laugh at her trying to sway them back and forth.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kenzi eased back and looked at Dyson with a soft frown. The wolf picked up a bottle of scotch that was close at hand and refilled his glass as he thought about the answer.

"I'm working on it." He answered honestly. "It's not as simple as just getting over it." He admitted. "Some feelings, some emotions are bigger than logic, bigger than control." A frown danced on his brow.

"I get that." Kenzi couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from pulling down as she immediately thought of Nate. No matter what she had told him, no matter what she had chose to stay loyal to Bo and to keep him safe will always have been necessary but it didn't make it any easier when she was lonely. "The choice sometimes is easier than living with it."

"Perhaps I'll stay here for a while." Dyson leaned back a little on the bar stool and took the glass in his hand and nursed it silently, rolling the ice around the bottom of it over and over.

"How about I keep you company, I know a few good drinking games, just wait here while I go book myself a Siren to cure the hang over I intend to give myself by the morning, and we'll chill." Kenzi reached out and patted Dyson's knee.

"You got it." Dyson nodded to her. "While you're talking to Hale, tell him, tell him... good job." He said knowing that there was still a lot to clear between him and his former partner before he'd take the words directly. Kenzi stopped, her hand still on the wolf's leg and she squeezed the wolf's thigh.

"You two will sort it out." She vowed her voice full of conviction.

"That Siren is more temperamental then you think." He gave her a soft smile back, somehow knowing with Kenzi in the equation Hale and himself would have no choice but to find common ground again. "I'll set us up some shots, and no doubt you won't say no to some snacks."

"Lots of whatever those round things are and those little pillows full of green stuff." Kenzi pushed her hands into her jacket pockets and swaggered her way into the crowd as Dyson watched with a smile. Silently reflecting on the fact that indeed he had never met a human anything like Kenzi before.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren Set directly after Episode 2:21 'Into the Dark'

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

**Faethful : Chapter Twelve** by The Rainbowwriters

Bo hadn't been surprised that the drive back to the clubhouse had been quite and sedate. Her anxious first few minutes in the barrel room, had been rewarded when Lauren had come finally followed her in. Leaving the two of them to hurry out to the car much as if running from their feuding families and take off. She had however, reached across the small centre console to hold Lauren's hand as they pulled away from the curb.

It had been Lauren who threaded their fingers together, seeming to breathe easier and relax into the seat beside Bo the further they got from the Dal. The further they got the more real her release from the Morrigan became. She watched Bo as they drove, the brunette taking sideways glances at her periodically as they shared silent moments of deep understanding.

The party had given Lauren the time to figure out how Bo had arranged a peaceful return of the Dark Fae hero in exchange for her. Somehow the Succubus had figured out how to make the seemingly impossible requirements undeniably complete, and still fundamentally keep face for all sides. It was an accomplishment that Lauren hadn't been sure was possible

Once they were inside and Bo closed the still off kilter front door, she moved down the short hall to find Lauren standing near the back of the couch.

"You look beautiful." Bo's voice came out softy as she looked at the blonde's outfit again, hating that she had to give the Morrigan credit for the choice.

"I would never have picked it." Lauren admitted as she turned slightly to look at Bo with a softer smile her hand reaching down to unfasten the jacket, easing the sides apart revealing the delicate lace and silk chemise beneath it. "You look..." She paused. "Amazing." She summed up.

"I didn't actually pick it out, that was Kenzi." Bo gave a shy smile as she began to walk closer to her, feeling the intense emotions inside her swelling as she approached. "I think we look perfect for a celebration like that."

Lauren took a long deliberate breath when Bo drew closer, inhaling the smell of the succubus' perfume as well as just her natural essence. Her eyes dipped closed just a little at the intense pleasure just that simple thing brought her.

"You did it." The blonde whispered to Bo when the succubus stopped just in front of her.

"We did it." Bo did stop so close she just had to reach a short distance to touch Lauren but for the moment she let the energy between them hum with excitement. "No end of the world."

"You saved the Fae." Lauren watched the soft occasional flare that danced in Bo's eyes.

"Everyone is safe." Bo stressed even while her eyes did in fact have great trouble staying focused on their conversation and not the fact she was again so close to the woman she'd almost lost.

"Touch me." Lauren whispered. "Please." The blonde's voice was shaking slightly as she made the request of Bo, her eyes fixed on the succubus' features, her breathing a little shallower than it should be.

It only took a moment of comprehension to filter through Bo's brain before she stepped forward to close the distance, her right arm going into the open coat so that as she pulled Lauren into a kiss, her other hand moved to the woman's cheek. As their lips made contact, Bo felt transported back to the moment in the Dal when she hadn't been able to do this.

Her hand pushed against the light chemise covering Lauren's lower back, pulling closer so there bodies made contact almost as much as their lips.

"From the moment the Garuda died, this is all I have wanted to do." Bo whispered the words over Lauren's lips as she caressed her cheek.

"I spent most of last night crying, I believed in you, I knew you would kill the Garuda, but not being here, not knowing..." Lauren closed her eyes and slid her arms around Bo, pressing their cheeks together.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you out sooner." Bo held the doctor's body to her tightly. "I just had to be sure when I got you back it was for good."

"I know. I didn't say that to make you apologize." Lauren shook her head slightly. "Just I was so worried about you." She stroked her hand up Bo's naked back.

"Neither of us have to worry anymore." Bo leaned forward and kissed her, just a soft press before she looked into dark eyes again. "I... I've never felt this way about anyone." She admitted lightly kissing her again, so unable to give proper voice to the emotions and thoughts she was experiencing.

Lauren literally felt her heart skip a beat at Bo's words, having not been in the least bit expecting anything like it to slip out of the succubus' mouth.

"Really?" She asked feeling her lip tremble as she spoke.

"I know that everything recently has been crazy Lauren, but all of it has taught me that important fact." Bo made the admission again, humbled by the effect that her words had on Lauren. She wanted so much for the blonde to understand what she felt for her, to really understand what she often couldn't articulate. "I need you, with me, beside me. Without you I feel lost and alone."

"Is that why you asked Trick to... to bring me back?" Lauren swallowed as she spoke the words that she could barely comprehend.

"Lauren..." Bo held brown eyes with her own. "I was kneeling on the ground, holding you in my arms." She flexed her hand against Lauren's back softly. "Then I looked up and Kenzi was with him, he was already writing, I looked back at you and a symbol came on your forehead, then you breathed." She felt her lip quiver at the sheer volume of mixed emotions; after all at the actual moment she had been so stricken with grief and confused she had at first convinced herself that she hadn't seen anything.

"You didn't..."

Bo could tell just from the flash of confusion that hit Lauren's face, that that was a revelation the blonde hadn't been ready for that evening.

"I tried." Bo clarified almost afraid Lauren was disappointed in her, after all she hadn't saved her from the Garuda. "I was using the chi I had taken from the beserkers to try and bring you back. Trick..." She pursed her lips for a moment. "My grandfather, the Blood King, knew I couldn't live without you."

"You know how I feel about you don't you Bo?" Lauren made sure she was far enough back from the succubus that she could look at the whole of Bo's face. So she could study the nuances of her face as she asked the question.

"I hope I do... because I know how I feel about you." Bo's face showed the flutter of emotion the words caused. "I know what I see when you're looking at me."

"Tell me, tell me what you see." Lauren requested as she kept looking at the succubus trailing her finger tip over Bo's naked shoulder down her arm a little way, all the while, her eyes never leaving her face.

"I see the smartest woman I've ever known looking at me, making me feel every time like I am suddenly in a spotlight and the rest of the world has melted away." Bo admitted feeling like that at this very moment. "I see what I know is the real you, the you down inside that is so strong and so beautiful. I have always hoped I saw love." She whispered the last sentence.

"Good." Lauren smiled slowly. "Because I do love you Bo, I have for a long, long time." She reached out and cupped Bo's cheek, rubbing her thumb over her cheekbone. "But I'm not the only one who loves you Bo." She added insecurity flooding her brown eyes.

"Dyson." Bo said the wolf's name seeing the small nod Lauren gave. "I know for along time I wasn't fair to you, to either of you. I barely knew what it meant that I was a fae, let alone how that made me different from the human I thought I was. I also know now that I was so naive to what love really meant." She had an honest intensity on her face, being self intuitive wasn't something she did very often or very well. "Now I know I will always love Dyson, but it's you Lauren who I'm in love with."

"I know Bo," Lauren didn't seem to lose the tension that had crept into her shoulders. "Before you came in, the Garuda was manipulating Dyson, trying to get him to kill me, to get rid of his rival, the woman who stood in his way now that he had his love again." She breathed out a little raggedly.

Bo actually stayed in place, her frown growing deep and the creasing around her eyes showing how scarey the idea of what Lauren describing was. Especially since the wolf hadn't exactly mentioned that the Garuda's torment of him had been what she was hearing.

"I didn't know..." Bo's whole body gave a shiver. "Lauren, before we came in to rescue you, Dyson revealed to me that he'd gotten his love back." She could see the blonde internally panicking at the admission. "And I told him I was in love with you, that he had his love back didn't change that." She made the fact clear.

For a long moment Lauren didn't reply, her body positioning didn't change nor did the tension in it, then she took a slight step backwards.

"I just wanted you to know that I know." She pointed out something about her look unreadable.

"Lauren, what the Garuda said was just to hurt him, to make him give in. But even though what the Garuda said was true, I pick you, not Dyson and he has to learn to live with that." Bo spelled out more clearly what she was trying to get the blonde to see.

Lauren suddenly closed the space between them and caught Bo up in her arms, pressing their lips together in a hot fast kiss, her hands messing with large loose curls.

"I know that I'm a succubus..." Bo pushed out the words when the long kiss had ended with them taking fast breaths. "And sometimes I know I don't know what that means, but I always know that I love you. That has never changed, it will never change. I can't be at peace when I'm not with you, I ache." She pressed her lips to Lauren's again wanting it to be easier to express the overwhelming feelings spiking through her.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" Lauren asked her voice a whisper as she kept their bodies close.

"Yes." Bo whispered not bothering to argue about how unnecessary the question was. "I don't want to let go of you for days, to make up for last night." She tried to give a hint at how hard it had been for her waiting to do anything. "Let me get your jacket." She slid her hands up and pushed the light fabric off Lauren's shoulders, tossing it over the back of the sofa.

The blondes eyes dipped closed again as Bo's hands brushed over her skin as the succubus removed the tailored jacket leaving her in just the light chemise.

"Should we go upstairs?" The brunette's voice was still soft, as she fingered the thin shoulder of the chemise.

"Yes." Lauren nodded quickly. "Please."

-x-

When the two women reached the upstairs, it was instantly clear that Bo had used at least some of her time waiting for the party cleaning her room after Vex's invasion. The bed was neatly made with bright white sheets and a dark silky comforter. The usual clutter of the room was completely cleaned up, and already groups of pillar candles had been placed around the room.

While Lauren moved to near the bed, and slipped out of the unfamiliar heels, Bo moved to the first group of candles to light them. Slowly as the succubus made her way around the room, the soft glowing lights gave the entire open area a much more intimate feeling.

Bo began to undo the complicated wrap sandals, but the task was made difficult as she watched Lauren undo the closure on her pants and let them fall down her body. Next the blonde pulled the flowing chemise up off her body, leaving her in just her bra and panties by the time Bo had her shoes off.

Feeling Lauren's eyes on her as much as anything, Bo began to walk towards the blonde, her hand pulling down the small zipper at her side before going to the tie at the back of her neck. Without the holding points, the dress slid down off her body into a pool on the ground. Also in just her underwear Bo took the last few steps to put her close to Lauren again.

Instead of saying anything, Bo's hand went up to thread into blonde hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss guiding her back to lie on the bed. Bo braced her body over the doctor's, her hand moving down from blonde hair to skim all the way down between her breasts and onto Lauren's stomach. Her eyes appraising where her hand went as if convincing herself that her senses were telling her the truth. Lauren was there with her, safe and beautiful.

Lauren arched her body up off the mattress at the touch, a soft delighted moan escaping from her lips in response. She reached her own hands up to Bo's shoulders stroking over soft skin, her finger pressing under the bra strap stretching over it before she pulled it down over the succubus' arm. Pulling a little harder as it caught slightly, making Bo pull and shake her arm a little awkwardly to get it free. Lauren slid her hand onto the soft creamy breast that was freed from the side of the bra that was now loosened, moaning again as the succubus' warm flesh filled her hand.

In response Bo pressed deeper into the kiss, the direct touch making both her heart beat faster under Lauren's palm and her hips flex down against her lover's leg. She used all the dexterity she'd been gifted with to reach to her back and un-clip the bra she was barely wearing, making it easier to shrug it off, so it slid down her wrist and she flung it off the bed shifting her weight for a moment.

Almost instantly she felt Lauren's other hand come to cup her other breast, the combined touch making her kiss break into a moan before she pressed her lips to Lauren's throat to cover it with kisses.

The blonde tipped her head back exposing her throat to the succubus, as her hands massaged the warm skin in her hands over and over. Catching hardening nipples in between her fingers as her gripped and released the soft flesh. Moaning a little louder, her breathing shifting to a faster more shallow rhythm, Lauren slid her legs a little further apart as she pushed her hips upwards and rolled them against Bo's body.

Pulling up, Bo thew her hair back over her shoulder, pulling her body out of Lauren's reach before she leaned back down. Pulling the blonde up off the mattress to rid her of the bra that Bo had now decided was in her way. Once the sheer material had been tossed away, Bo leaned Lauren back down and her lips instantly went to the centre of the blonde's cleavage.

The touch changed from one cheek, to Bo's lips and then to her other cheek. The Succubus clearly tuning into all the subtle signs that Lauren was aroused, and alive beneath her. The warmth of the blonde's skin and the soft echo of her heart behind her ribs undeniable proof. She spent along time slowly exploring with her mouth, kissing and licking over every inch that was her precious Lauren.

Lauren pressed her hands against Bo's back, her short trimmed nails dragging up over the succubus' back as the blonde let her body fully express her arousal. Everything inside the blonde felt hot and liquid as Bo touched her. Pulling one hand up off Bo's back she pressed it up into her own hair, gripping a handful of it and holding it up off her forehead as her kept her head tilted back, her breath coming in hot fast pants. Her lips slightly open as used her tongue to keep her lips moist while making small noises of pleasured encouragement.

As Lauren arched back into the mattress, Bo's eyes came up to see the unbelievable view of the passionate blonde. She let her hand slide up Lauren's body, up to the hand above the blonde's head to link their hands together again as they had been in the car.

"I want to spend the night showing you how beautiful you are." Bo's whisper held a timbre of arousal that unknown to her, Lauren's body had attuned itself too long before. She leaned in to kiss Lauren softly, even as their bodies moved against one another with more and more rhythm and pace.

-x-

The candlelight in the room was starting to dim low, the shadows around the room long and flickering as the two bodies on the bed lay curled together under just the sheet. Lauren was on her side, with Bo tucked up behind her, the curves of both their bodies showing how little they wanted to be separated even after the last three hours making love to one another.

"When I killed the Garuda, this was what I was thinking about coming home to." Bo's voice was just above a whisper, almost expecting that the blonde she held close to her was already asleep. "Coming home to you, to be with you, to touch you."

Bo reached her hand up and smoothed over blonde locks, reaching up again to run her fingertip around the curl of Lauren's ear.

"I had to live with the idea you were gone for less than a minute and it was the worst minute of my life." Bo continued to trace lightly down Lauren's neck to her shoulder. "I don't want to live another minute like that."

Lauren, who had had her eyes closed as she rested on her side, opened them and turned gently onto her back and then continued to turn until she was facing the succubus. Sliding her leg up and over Bo's as she moved her hand around Bo's back. She smiled a little as she looked into Bo's eyes.

"You're victory struck." She leaned forward a little and kissed Bo gently, knowing she felt a certain unexplainable giddiness herself.

"No, no it's all true." Bo shook her head just a little under the kiss to object. "You have always had this undefinable force about you that I can't deny Lauren."

"We'll see if you're still saying that after I run the tests that I have in mind for you after what happened with the beserkers." Lauren's smile was even and genuine.

"You can run any tests you want, as long as it means I get to spend the time with you." Bo smiled back at her, knowing in her heart she planned from this moment forward in making Lauren believe she meant what she was saying. "Okay, I might regret that in the morning when I'm still sleepy and you attack me with a sheet of those sensor things."

"The morning?" A frown danced on Lauren's brow. "You mean we don't get just to sleep in tomorrow?"

"I was trying to be nice to doctor you, but I prefer sexy in bed you." She leaned forward and kissed Lauren again.

"I thought you loved it when i 'geeked out'?" Lauren challenged with a grin.

"Oh I do, I find your intellect very very..." Bo finished with a deep intelligible moan.

Lauren smiled more then shifted ease herself once more on top of the brunette.

"Very, very..." She placed kisses on Bo's neck and in the hollow of her throat. "What?" She asked pulling herself up onto her knees, straddling over Bo's body beneath the sheet. Even if she'd only dozed for a few minutes, waking to Bo's voice and the honesty the Succubus was trying so hard to express had given her an unknown burst of energy.

"Enthralling." Bo stretched out under the blonde's body, the weight on top of her doing more to restart her idling libido by the second.

"Enthralling is what you do, you're a succubus." Lauren's kisses began travelling lower in a direct line from the hollow of Bo's throat down, using one hand to control her long blonde hair, she used the other to trail the slight wetness that transferred from her lips and tongue to Bo's skin out from the original point as far as it would travel either left or right at random in soft slow curls. "I'm just an insatiably curious human doctor."

"One thing I will always have faith in is that you aren't just anything." Bo's head lifted a little for her eyes to meet Lauren's before it tipped back harder into the pillow, her eyes closing in pleasure as the blonde continued to kiss down her body reigniting the low burning embers of desire inside her into a hot fire. Bo bit the corner of her lip as she flattened her hips as Lauren continued her soft kissing path, finally the brunette found enough voice to whisper, "You're everything."

The End... for now...

**And that's it. Thank you so much for all the feedback, we are working on the second story in the series as we speak, that deals with the little issue of the aftermath for a human and her run in with the Norn. **


End file.
